History of Trunks: Part 2
by Dancesnapple
Summary: Trunks returns to destroy the androids and take back his world. However, we all know he's the only fighter left. With threats like Broly, Buu, Janemba, and more down the road, he's going to need unwanted help. Eventual possible romance. Have not decided.
1. Chapter 1

_Everything was in ruin. Destruction far beyond the level I was capable imagining._

_I lived my life under the terror of mechanical monsters. And yet, what I witnessed that day. . . _

_My master laid unconscious several streets away while the only other friend in my life was writhing in pain. What he said. What he asked me to do. That's what steeled my resolve to destroy any evil, first sight. _

"_Do it." He looked at me, grunting in pain with a awkward smirk. "Strike me down." _

"_But!" My words had caught. We had lost so many people. We thought once we met him, he could help us save our world!_

_He smiled an honest smile. "It's been an honor to be your friend, Trunks." He lowered his head as I drew the sword he handed me. _

_Tears welled up as I closed my eyes. "Tapion. . ." I swung his blade. The blade he handed down to me. _

Trunks sat completely still in the center of the destroyed city. In his lap was the sword he was handed that day.

His resolve was cold. Today was his day to finally strike down evil. His first day back from the past.

_Hard to believe that memory took place when I was only 10. _His grip tightened on his blade. _Not even three years later, I lose Gohan._

_No more chances. Any threat I find is dead on arrival._

The clapping sound of walking on concrete made itself known as Trunks looked directly forward. He slowly stood, placing his sword on his back. The sound grew louder until a creature stepped out from the destroyed alleys.

"Hmmmmm. . . ." It looked at him.

Trunks glared daggers at it. "Bout' time you made it, Cell."

The creature flinched at the casual greeting. "Well, how is it you know that name?" He looked Trunks up and down. "Hmm, perhaps that is not the first question I should ask. You look quite different from what I assumed, Trunks. But never mind that. Where are the androids?"

Trunks chuckled humorlessly. "Here I've been searching for them, too. The one time I hunt them, and they're one step ahead of me." Trunks then glared back at Cell. "But then I remembered you should have been on their trail. I decided to just sit and wait for you to come by. After I'm done killing you, hunting the androids will be a lot less stressful without competition."

Cell growled at the boy's arrogance. "Boy, you have no idea who you're speaking to."

Trunks now had the sense of de ja vu, putting a smile on his face. "You know, Frieza said the same thing to me once. Several times, in fact. You'll end up like him soon enough."

Cell chuckled. "You're an awful bluff. Frieza has long since been dead before you were born. Enough nonsense! I'll put an end to you quickly." Cell charged as Trunks powered up to Super Saiyan.

Not fight minutes had gone by within the city before a screeching scream sounded, and it was followed by a giant flash of light, engulfing half the city.

Within the crater, Trunks stood, powered down to normal and sheathing his sword. "No more Cell. No more perfect form to worry about." He looked to the East, sensing life forces being wiped out quickly.

"Now for faggoty Andy and back-on-the raggedy Anne."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Honestly! I can't believe you." The blonde strolled through the streets, seething anger. The raven haired boy floated nonchalantly behind her, sending a blast off into the city. A high pitch scream is cut short by an explosion.

"What? I don't see the point in being mad." He spoke with a knowing smirk. He knew exactly what he did to piss her off.

Not wanting to go through this argument for the. . . well after this many years, even a machine loses count. "Ugh, you're such a child. Why do I put up with you?"

"DIE!" A bullet bounces off of 18's shoulder harmlessly. She glances over to the pale policeman. The man looked ready to soil himself.

17 chuckled. "Ordinarily I love seeing you kill people, sis, but I feel sorry for that guy." He said this, mainly to scare the man further as 18 already disappeared, crushing the man against the brick wall of a building.

The man tried to struggle, but she quickly blew off both the man's legs with two small blasts. She tossed the torse sized man into the street as he screamed in pain. He tried to crawl away, but she stomped onto his back, blasting off his left arm as well. She flipped him over with a kick so his shock and pained face stared at her cold eyes.

The man waited for death, until a shadow caught the android's attention. The man looked over to fight a lavender haired teen with a sword on his back, a blue Capsule Corp jacket, black sleeveless shirt underneath, black pants, and boots. The man's face instantly lit with a small glimmer of hope. All of humanity had found out by now the small group of fighters capable of slowing the android assaults. Many people had managed to get away many times due to their involvements. They also took note whenever the previous main fighter stopped appearing, but kept hope with the continued appearances of one Trunks Briefs.

"Well, look who decided to show today." 17 cheered.

Trunks ignored him, keeping his stare at 18, who still had her foot on the man below her. "I suggest you to let him go."

18 ignores the warning, blasting the man below her in the head. "You don't tell a lady what to do, brat."

Without warning, his super saiyan fist sends her flying across the city. He stands in full power with his own cold expression. "You're no lady."

Trunks disappears as 17's attack from behind hits nothing but air. "What?! Where is he?"

18's scream caught his attention as she rocketed into the wall beside him, back smoking from a blast with her bleeding onto the ground, unconscious.

"How in the hell?" He turned to find Trunks standing five feet in front of him.

"It's funny." Trunks commented, taking 17 off guard. "I've feared your power all my life, yet one small trip to the past, and now your power is nothing but insignificant."

17's face contorted in anger. "What nonsense is that?! Who are you?! You're not human!"

Trunks smirked. "You're half right." No movement was detected before Trunks' fist uppercut 17 into the sky. The android spun to a halt, charging his strongest blast and sending it down at the saiyan. The attack connects, destroying the entire block, but Trunks slowly rises from the smoke. "Tell you what. You get two more chances to kill me before I kill you."

"Don't play games with me, fool!" 17 charges him, charging up a ball of energy to release point blank. Just before releasing it on Trunks, the super saiyan is gone, replaced by the unconscious blonde. 17's ball hits the unconscious 18, sending her into the ground, heavily injured. "Wha. . . How did you. . ."

Trunks' foot connects with 17's back, smacking the android into the ground. "That's two. You get one more try."

17 struggles to get up. 17 was in disbelief. "You easily dodged my attack, yet you actually took the time to set it up so my attack his my sister! You're a monster!"

Trunks smiled. It was a true saiyan smile. Vegeta would be proud. "Feels awful, doesn't it? The way each of these people feel?"

17 snarled in anger, charging Trunks only to be halted by a jab to his jaw. This chains into a punching drill of Trunks rapidly pounding 17's face, chest, and gut. An ending axe kick plants 17 firmly into the ground. Trunks holds him down with his foot before blasting the downed enemy repeatedly with small rapid beams.

Upon stopping, the back of 17's shirt was ripped apart, as was a good deal of his back. The android was still alive, barely. Trunks examined 18, seeing her barely alive as well. He rose into the air, charging two attacks aimed at the two.

However, he lowered his arms, letting the energy subside. I lets out an open sigh. As soon as he started this hunt, he was told one thing by his mother.

"_I understand if you kill them first chance, but if you could bring one or both of them back alive, I have an idea I want to try." _

He groaned. _I could just blast them anyway. _His attacks charged again out of instinct of wanting to kill them. However, he restrained himself. _But if mom has something she wants to test, its best to see what it is._

Trunks pulls 17 out of the ground by the wrist before not so gently dragging him towards 18. Trunks used his free hand to grab her by the ankle as he took off into the sky, disgusted with the company he carries.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"YOU IDIOT!" A pan smacked into the now normal state Trunks in the back of the head. "Okay! When you told me about toying with Frieza and letting him have three chances to kill you, I let that slide BECAUSE you were a super saiyan. I didn't consider that too big a deal." Bulma took a moment to collect herself, then fail by exploding again. "Why the hell did you let 17 get those chances?! What do you have to say young man?!"

Trunks rubbed the sore spot and looked away, embarrassed. "Nothing bad happened. I know when I'm in control of the situation."

Bulma huffed. "Vegeta claimed the same thing! So did you when you first confronted both androids alone, or have you forgotten!"

Trunks rubbed the back of his head with a nervous smile. "hehe. . . sorry."

Bulma sighed. "Anyway, at least we have both of them." Her expression finally changed away from anger. "I went to Dr. Gero's lab where you said it was. I found all sorts of neat stuff there, but I didn't find that android 19 you told me about. I have his plans, however."

Trunks seemed surprised. "His plans were there, but he wasn't? Could Gero have had any other labs?"

Bulma shook her head. "If he did, they operate separate from each other. This one was his primary one, so any others won't hold any new information."

Trunks nodded. "Well," He glanced at the now hooked up androids in the Briefs lab. "Do you mind telling me what your idea is? I can't wait to blast those two."

Bulma chuckled. "Well, it's a surprise. Give me some time, and I'll tell you." She gave him a playful wink as she shoo'd him out of her lab.

Trunks, upon being thrust outside, spoke his thoughts. "Why do I feel like things aren't over yet?"


	2. Chapter 2

One week has passed. Relatively no time, but news of the androids being defeated had spread. FAST! Humanity was celebrating, and they knew who saved them. Unlike the past, where no doubt Hercule Satan was assuring everyone that everyone was a bunch of light tricks and explosives, people of this time saw firsthand these powers. They saw the few warriors that stood and fought. They knew Gohan. They knew Trunks. Trunks defeating them, however, was better news than anyone could anticipate.

People had already attempted to come by Capsule Corp, only for them to be shut out. The people wanted to see the man who saved us. At this point, there was little point in making up lies. Bulma had begun releasing information to the public regarding the z fighters. Of course, she left out certain details. Anything regarding the dragonballs, aliens, and saiyans was left out, but people now knew what true martial arts was and the power it held.

As regularity began to come back, our lavender haired hero was running errands for his family. Walking up to a cashier, he sat a piece of paper down. The woman turned, almost having a heart attack upon seeing the now famous star. "SHH!" Trunks pleaded. "I got this far without being caught. I wanna keep a low profile, please." The woman nodded dumbly. He called attention to the paper. "I need the materials on this list, please."

She nodded with a smile. "We'll have it all delivered in no time, sir." Trunks pulled out the money to pay for the order, but the cashier shook her head. "No charge, sir. We know your family buys from us for material often, so we've been informed to let you take your pick from whatever we have, free of charge."

A sweet drop came to the hero. "That's not necessary. We're already the richest family in the world. Especially these days. We don't need free stuff."

"It's the least we can do." The woman tried to argue, but the saiyan wasn't having it.

"I'm going to insist on paying. It wouldn't feel right. Thank you!" He sat the money on the counter, meaning she would have to take it or leave it out for someone to take, before he dashed off.

In seconds, he was back in West City. _No wonder Gohan let that blow hard take the credit for Cell. I'm not one for wanting special treatment._ He entered his home, searching for his mother. "MOM! I'm back!"

His mother came around the corner with a bright smile. "There you are! Are you ready for a surprise?"

"Uh, sure, but one question." A stomach growl could be heard. This made Bulma groan, knowing the question. "Can we eat?"

Bulma sighed. "I'll have the chef make twelve dishes for you. I'll settle for tea. . ."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"CHEW YOUR DAMN FOOD!" Bulma shrieked at her son, who, after going to the past, had regressed in his eating manners. Obviously, this influence was from Goku and Vegeta more than anyone else.

Trunks chuckled with a mouthful before swallowing. "So tell me about this idea you have."

Bulma's tone immediately changed. Trunks continued to eat as she began. "Well, you told me that, when you went to the past, the past had changed drastically. The butterfly effect, so to speak. Describe again how you experienced it?"

Trunks thought a moment. "Well, currently there are three timelines. This one, the past I went to, and one that is further into the future than us. Apparently, that last one is where the Cell we faced had come from. He arrived there a year before me, which would be roughly around the time Goku fought Frieza."

"And this change resulted in the creation of android 19 and Dr. Gero becoming an android himself? They were the two that appeared instead of 17 and 18."

Trunks nodded. "Correct. The 17 and 18 or that time were deactivated, having attempted to kill Gero the last time he turned them on. They also acted differently than the ones of this time, AND they were a great deal stronger."

Bulma nodded. "Thought so."

"Hmm?" Trunks was curious.

Bulma continued. "It all originates with 17 and 18 attacking Gero at their first activation." Seeing the confused look on her son, she continued. "Think about it. In the past, you said 17 was surprised that Gero had built 19. Gero had built 19 AFTER the first activation of 17 and 18."

"_Android 19? So you decided to build him afterall?" 17 commented to Gero shortly before Vegeta blew the door down to the lab. _

"That line of reasoning also continued for android 16 as well, correct?" Bulma asked.

_18 leaned over looking at 16's pod. "I thought you scrapped androids 9-16." _

_Gero turned to address her. "That's true, but I decided to rebuild him." _

Trunks nodded to his mother. She continued. "Both of them were built after the original incident, yet they didn't appear in this timeline because Gero was killed before building them. Or in 16's case, rebuild."

Trunks swallowed another heap of food. "You're saying that the Gero of our time died long before the androids appeared? That the changes to the timeline originate with Gero surviving that encounter, and everything went off on a tangent from there?"

Bulma nodded. "Correct. I don't know how exactly, but yours and Cell's time jumps had ironically caused the good Dr to live." Trunks' eyes widened at that. "Which also explains the differences between each world's androids."

"What do you mean?"

"The original programming for the androids was simple. Kill Goku and anyone you see while obeying Gero. He made them powerful, and activated them to test them out, but then they killed him. So, if Gero lived, like he did in the past timeline, what would be do to the androids?"

Trunks though carefully for a second. "He knew all too well of 17 and 18's rebellious nature due to the first activation. He was scared of them. Their programming had such a focus on destruction. Rebellious teens programmed to destroy and resented him? What would be the only way he could reliably make them easier to command."

Trunks thought a moment. "Make them less aggressive." His eyes showed he was starting to catch on. "You're saying he took OUT the parts of their programming involving their aggression?" When he thought about it. It made sense. The past androids hadn't killed a single person. Kami even explained how they were much different than this time's androids. The only person they attacked first. . . the only person they killed. "Gero was the only one they every killed. Hell, the only one they attacked first!"

Bulma smirked. "By taking out anything aggressive he put in. He hoped to make them more tame. This however, gave them far more free will than he intended. Unfortunately for the Dr, the willingly wanted to kill him anyway. I know I would in their shoes."

Trunks scowled. "You're saying that the androids in the past acted more tame and more good. . . because they have their free will?"

"More or less. They have the ability to overcome their programming, like 16 did, but the programming ultimately gives them a biased choice. Forced to lean one way. So, if in our time they killed him the first time."

Trunks continued for her. "Gero died in our time before taking that programming out. Despite being the same androids, the ones in our time were stuck with a biased towards Gero's ways of thinking." He then remembered. "The 17 of this time once said something like that to me and Gohan! Their goals were decided for them by Dr Gero!"

Bulma nodded. "The androids of the past turned out to be much better than we thought possible. 17 fought alongside Piccolo against Cell briefly. They never killed. They also did everything they could to delay finding Goku to make it more fun."

Trunks tilted his head. "That has what to do with this?"

"This timeline's androids would have simply found Goku and killed him first thing. They're more obsessed with being in power and destroying. The androids of the past, the ones with actual personalities didn't care for destroying, and merely liked the challenge of what they did do."

Trunks thought all this over. "What made them more powerful though?"

Bulma smiled. "Easy. Gero had more time to work on them. I found their blue prints, and after comparing them to the ones we have, they are underpowered compared to their design."

By now, Trunks had cleared the table. Bulma started to lead him through the building. "What are you getting at." He had a pit in his stomach. He didn't like the feeling he was getting.

Bulma opened a door, turning on the lights. Trunks nearly tripped in shock. Both androids were completely repaired, but knocked out and hooked up to computers.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" He turned to his mom.

"I went ahead and did exactly what I thought Gero did." Trunks was stunned by the shock. Was she STUPID?! "I took out the aggression added by Gero. . ." She seemed nervous about the next admission. "I increased their power to that of their blue prints. Maybe overdid it a little."

"WHAT!?" Trunks exploded with anger. "We need to kill them, now!" His super saiyan form ignited and he charged a full power blast, but Bulma stood in his way.

"Trunks! Settle down! I'm not an idiot." She held up the remote to deactivate the androids. "I have two pieces of insurance. This and you! You're more than strong enough to crush them now."

"But-"

"No buts!"

Trunks' anger flared. "They killed everyone! Even if the ones in the past could be given a clean slate, these ones can't! They took everyone away from us."

Bulma, instead of responding in anger, responded calmly. "Exactly. You're all we have left. You. YOU." Trunks stopped to listen to what she said. "Let me go ahead and count. You went back in time and found not one, not two, but THREE bad guys that you couldn't defeat. Broly, Hatchiyak, and Bojack. The first two required Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, AND you to defeat. The latter two each have lackeys to fight for them. What the hell are you going to do when one of their counterparts in THIS time shows up?"

Trunks was shut up with that rant. He hadn't thought of them. Bojack is still sealed away since King Kai's planet is still intact. He was surprised that Hatchiyak hadn't shown up, now that he knew about him, but since the androids wiped out most of the population, along with Goku and Vegeta, Hatchiyak probably didn't detect a saiyan presence here. So there isn't a reason for him to come here.

Then there's Broly. Trunks knew he was screwed there. Broly has been alive an extra 17 years. If his power level kept increasing like any saiyan's would. . . who knows how much more destruction he's caused.

"Well?" Bulma said, waiting for an answer. "Are you on board or not. If we do this, you have to be the babysitter."

Trunks wasn't happy. Well, let's say he's downright furious. But. . . "Fine. First excuse I get to blast them though-"

Bulma nodded. "I know. I know." She then smirked. "It's not all bad. I'm currently rebuilding android 16 as well." Trunks had no issues with that one in particular, but that didn't ease him. "Plus I ended up having a child with a former space pirate slash homicidal murderer. You can at least be friends with people of the same category when they change sides."

Trunks barely resisted his once in a life time urge to slap his mother.

**The theory behind everything in this chapter follows my own actual theory that fits in with the canon. It's actually the inspiration for this story, and it explains a lot. Sure, it doesn't explain how Gero lived or died, but that can only be done by Akira Toryama and that is DEFINITELY not happening. Lol No 19 will not be built. He can burn in hell. Well, in this time, he just goes into the world of unused ideas. **


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't like this."

"Too bad."

The lavender haired teen muttered under his breath. "How stupid is it to get two former killers as backup."

Bulma glanced at him away from the computer. "Don't mouth off to me, young man. Besides, it's what Goku would do. That's the whole reasons Piccolo and Vegeta were alive to change sides. You know I'm right, so be happy and deal with it."

Trunks glared at the two unconscious androids. "I'll throw a parade when they sacrifice themselves for humanity. Til' then, they can burn in hell for all I care." Currently in casual long sleeve shirt and jeans, he walked off, avoiding further arguing.

Bulma sighed. "So damn stubborn." Her shoulders slumped not two seconds after. "Don't know who gave him more of it, me or Vegeta."

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"Okay, you ready?" Bulma proclaimed with a smile. "I really am a genius. AND I'm still cute as ever."

Her son sweat dropped with an awkward smile. "Your past self reminded me of that when I first met her..."

Bulma input several commands into the computer as she removed the machinery hooked to the two androdis. "Now, you don't need to be out in the open." He tried to open his mouth to object, but she cut him off. "We need to gauge how they act first. Seeing the boy that kicked their collective asses not two weeks ago isn't going to help. If they try anything, step in." She then held up her remote. "I also have this as insurance."

Trunks reluctantly agreed, vanishing. The room itself was mostly empty, having moved anything valuable out in case of eminent fighting. The two tables the androids were on each had a computer next to it. Then, bulma had a single desk with her computer on it. She sat there waiting the the androids to come to.

She then wondered. _I still never got to see Frieza. It'll be interesting to finally see the 'bad guys' up and close. _

Finally, android 18 stirred. She slowly got up, looking around the room. It took a moment, but she finally found Bulma. "What is this?"

Bulma tried to smile, but her fear showed despite it. "H-hello. My name is Bulma Briefs. You're at Capsule Corp in West City."

18 narrowed her gaze for a moment. "I couldn't care less." She looked to her side, finding 17 still out like a light. "What?! Who took out 17?" She glared at Bulma. "What did you do?" She prepared to charge a blast, but Bulma quickly held up the remote. This halted 18 in her tracks. "W-. . . where did you get that?"

Bulma cleared her throat. "I made it. I also am responsible for you and your brother being alive still. I repaired you both after my son defeated you handily."

The blonde took offense to that. "Impossible! He couldn't have gotten that strong."

"Then explain you and 17 being here?" Bulma silenced her. "Now, we'll wait for 17 to wake up, then I'll address both of you."

18 scowled. "Ordering us around? Dr Gero tried that."

Bulma glared back at her. "I'm not ORDERING you to do anything. However, if you don't feel like staying here or listening to me, I suppose you can deal with my son. This time, though, he'll kill you."

18 took one step towards Bulma before a glow came from behind her. Stunned, she barely turned around to see Trunks holding a charged beam not two inches from her head. "Don't even think about it." 18 stood for a moment in shock before she stood down, sitting back on her table waiting. Trunks walked to his mother.

Bulma lectured him. "I don't think it was necessary for you to step in yet." He ignored her and leaned against the wall.

Not a minute later, 17 stirred, getting up and seeing 18 first. "Did you take him out?" He asked her. A throat cleared, and he turned to see the other two people in the room. 17 smirked. "Good, I was hoping for a rematch. You won't be so lucky this time, punk."

Trunks stepped forward, eager for the android to try something. He then looked at 18, who still sat at her table, seemingly uninterested. "You're not joining the party?" He said towards her.

18 droned. "Boys will be boys. Leave me out of this."

17 smiled. "She won't bother. I'll take you alone."

Bulma, meanwhile, sat back and watched the exchange. However, seeing that they were ready to fight, she spoke up. "Excuse me." Getting the attention of everyone. "Before you decide to rumble, I'd like each of you androids to check your systems, please." Before they tried to argue, she gave a small smile. "You'll appreciate me for it."

Confused, both androids close their eyes for a few moments. Suddenly, both became more than aware of the changes. "What is this?" 17 asked.

"I already asked that." 18 responded, but she also wanted to know.

"I have taken away any hold Gero's programming that compelled you two to do any actions he would condone. In other words, I gave you guys full choice in your actions." She gave a cocky smile. "He's not the only brilliant scientist."

The two androids were busy checking themselves over. Much stronger than before. It wasn't even a contest. Just as 17 smiled, Trunks cut his arrogance down. "Don't think you can take me. I know exactly the level of power you have now, and I'm far beyond it."

17 scowled. "Let's see about that."

"ENOUGH!" Bulma yelled. She looked at Trunks. "Have you noticed any differences yet?"

Trunks nodded. "A lot, actually."

The two androids glared at the two Briefs family members. "What are you talking about?"

Trunks sighed. He looked to his mom, who nodded. "Great, guess I'll have to explain everything. . . again."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Trunks had finished telling his story of the past an hour ago. The androids had sat an contemplated everything he told them. He explained how he killed the Cell of this timeline, along with explaining his mother's reasoning for keeping them alive. It all came down to an ultimatum. Help Earth and reform their ways or stay the same and die.

After a few more minutes passed, 17 burst out laughing, catching everyone off guard. 18 was the one to ask after sighing. "What is it, 17?"

His laughing died down slightly. "The bald one! Haha He had a crush on you! Just a bit ironic considering this timeline." He chuckled a bit more as 18 glared daggers at him.

"You're such a child." She exclaimed.

"Don't get so defensive about your alternate boyfriend." 17 smirked. "Anyway, so I died in the alternate timeline?"

Trunks shrugged. "I don't know. You may have been brought back by the wish to bring back all of the victims of the Cell Games, but that's a big maybe."

There was another silence. Bulma clapped her hands together. "Just to check." She walked up, nervous. She sat the remote on the desk next to Trunks and stepped forward. Trunks' eyes widen as she walks up to the two androids, visibly shaking, but toughing it out. "How tempted are you two to kill me?"

Trunks almost burst forward to pull her back, but both androids already had their responses. "Couldn't care in the slightest."-18. "You're a weakling. That wouldn't be fun."-17.

Trunks went slack jawed as Bulma let out her breath. She smiled. "Good. Seems everything is working as it should be." She turned and grabbed the remote again. However, upon turning back to the androids, both glared at her with attacks ready.

"That remote has to go." 17 stated. "No one controls us."

Bulma shook, but she responded. "We aren't controlling you, but we are the ones to set the rules."

Trunks appeared in the center of the three. The androids stopped their attacks as Trunks stated calmly. "Against our better judgment, you're given the chance to live. The only price you have to pay is fighting FOR people's survival, not against it. Since you no longer have the desire to kill indiscriminately, this should be an easy decision. Take it or leave it." He then turned super saiyan. "You know the price if you leave it."

The androids scowled as they considered the options. "Do we get time to think this over?" 18 asked.

Bulma smiled. "Of course, though, you'll need to be put under." The androids glared as she held her hands up defensively. "Your machine minds can discuss the decision amongst yourselves as you sleep. Since he can't detect your powers, due to you being androids, we can leave you alone, or we'll lose track of you. We aren't taking any unnecessary risks."

The two androids laid back on the tables as Bulma restarted the computers. The androids were out like a light. Trunks couldn't help but be amazed. "I can't believe that went as well as it did."

His mother chuckled. "I told you. I'm a genius." The phone rang, catching her attention. She answered. "Hello, Bulma Briefs." . . . . "Yes?" . . . "Of course they're not a problem anymore, why-" She then looked at the androids, then to Trunks. "Okay, thanks for the heads up." She hang up.

"What is it?"

Bulma pinched the bridge of her nose. "That was Roshi. Apparently the news has been following disappearances of people in the 440's east district."

"Where Chi-Chi lives? What about it?"

Bulma rubbed her temples. "The culprits were witnessed before they killed off a town. They bear the Red Ribbon Army insignia. Roshi also declared that he couldn't sense their power levels. . ."

_What now?! Wait. . . _"Androids 13 through 15. I forgot about them!" Not two seconds went by before he was positioning his sword on his back. "Stay right here. I'll be right back."


	4. Chapter 4

Trunks landed on a mountain top near the Son family's area. He'd been searching for hours, but still hadn't found anything.

_How could I forget these three? They were set to activate immediately upon 17 and 18 being defeated. _He sensed through the area. _But why would they come here? Well, they WERE designed to kill Goku. Maybe they just decided to come this way first?_

Trunks sped through the forests, landing outside a village. _Either way, they won't last long after I find them. Super 13 may be a problem, but I'm confident I can beat him no problem. _

After leaving the village with very few leads, he flew in the direction their path would suggest they went. Orange city. He chuckled. He found in his last trip to the past that they renamed it Satan city after that clown. Just like that time, he was addressed about whether they wanted to name West city after him, but of course he refused.

Reaching the city, he noticed several buildings left in rubble, but nothing was currently happening. He also knew most of the damage was done when 17 and 18 had come across here once. He found the site of new damage and landed. The people gathered seemed calmed upon him landing. With a smile he walked up. "What happened here?"

The police officer was startled and started to recap. "Well, about 20 minutes ago, this place collapsed. Several bodies were found, but they weren't dead as the result of the collapse."

Trunks nodded. "They were killed beforehand. Have you seen any suspicious individuals? Specifically with the Red Ribbon insignia?"

The officer paled slightly. He pulled out his gun to aim past Trunks. "Freeze!"

Trunks turned around just in time to catch a gloved fist. The officer tried shooting the enemy, with no effect. Trunks yelled. "Get out of here, EVERYONE!" He grabbed the arm of the assailant and threw him into a building. Trunks ascended into the air, still in his base form. "Androids 14."

The brute android came out from the rubble. It glared at Trunks as its eyes lit up, showing that it was analyzing Trunks.

"Where are your backup dancers?" As if on cue, Trunks dodged a blast from above before blocking a kick from a familiar midget robot. "Never mind, I found one."

Android 15 took a fighting stance. "Oh yeah, let's dance." 14 and 15 charge Trunks.

Trunks simply smirks. "Don't blame me for the result."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Bulma watched the news as the broadcast started. "Fighting has already begun. Reports show that the attackers are indeed androids. However, they are already being fought off and held back by Trunks Briefs. Evacuations are already underway, just in case."

Bulma watched the footage as a far away camera man zoomed in to see Trunks in his normal state, block 14 before throwing him away. 15 comes from behind, but Trunks wheels around, firing an attack to launch the midget back.

She sighs. "He's in full control if he's still normal." but a mother can only worry when a situation such as this happens. She decides to take a risk.

Moving back into the room with the two androids, she reactivates them, remote in hand.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"UGH!" 14 crashes into one building.

"You mean!" 15 crashes into another.

Trunks, now super saiyan, floats in front of them with his arms crossed. "This is fun and all, but I'm waiting for the truck driver."

15 smirked. "If you're so ready for him, go ahead and destroy us. He'll come after that."

Trunks was losing his patience. "Sorry, but I know about the Super 13 form. I could defeat it easily enough, but I'm not too excited to put out that much effort."

The androids charged him again, only for him to sigh as he dodged all their attacks.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"You want us. . ." 18 paused. "To fight the other androids?"

Bulma sweat dropped as she tried to smile. "Well. . . yes." 

17 chuckled. "It wouldn't be very fun. I'm much stronger than any of the other models."

"But, couldn't you at least fight for us whenever a fight happens?"

17 chuckled. "If it was anything new, it would be tempting, but other androids? I'm the strongest. No exception."

18 snidely commented. "Except for 16."

17's face dropped a bit, but still had a bit of bravado. "I guess."

"Or Cell." 18 said with a small smirk.

"18. . ." 17 said kind of irritated.

"And this Super 13 form is supposed to be stronger than you too." She said, knowing she was annoying her brother.

Now he got defensive. "That's three androids in one-"

"Plus, taking them out would make up for losing to the purple haired brat." THAT put the nail in the coffin.

17 stared forward, before looking at the confused looking Bulma. "Orange City?"

Bulma was stunned at the question. She could only nod dumbly.

The male android walked out the door. "Come on, 18."

The female android chuckled. Bulma was ecstatic. "You're joining us?"

18 glared at her. "I just like annoying him to get even with past arguments, but I suppose there are worse things." she walked out the door after her brother. Bulma really hoped she made the correct decision.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

For the third time in under a minute, both androids slammed into the ground, Trunks still stood over them. "Are you done, yet? Call out Android 13."

Both androids leaped towards him, going into a two on one strike exchange. However, not one attack they launched connected. Trunks on the other hand, connected nearly all his strikes. The two beat up robots flew back, getting space as 15 began charging a gigantic blast. 14, to buy him time, charged Trunks head on.

_The Goku/Piccolo approach? _He recalled that being how they defeated Raditz, from what his mother told him. _Won't work on me. _

14 went for one punch, Trunks vanished, and Trunks' elbow sent 14 into the pavement. He prepared to charge 15 to stop the blast, but suddenly a pair of arms from behind put Trunks into a near full nelson. He looked behind to see just the man he was looking for. Android 13 gripped him down.

"Well hell, I didn't think you would be this rowdy, boy." 13 stated. "But it still didn't take long with these two for you to get all cozy in combat."

Trunks struggled, but the android held tough. "You know I'm strong enough to survive the blast with ease right?" Trunks explained.

13 smirked. "But it will still do damage, and we androids have an unlimited energy supply. I hold, and 15 can keep blastin' all he wants." He called out to 15. "Now, toast the boy!"

"Okay!" 15 released the blast. It soared towards Trunks who still smiled.

_Good plan, but I'm still in control. _He had planned to power into ascended form. The power released would be more than enough to blow 13 off and shrug off any damage from 15. However, before he enacted this plan, a second beam intercepted 15's shot into the sky, both attacks exploding.

"Who blasted my blast!" A booted foot connected into his face, sending him down into 14.

An elbow strike from the side knocked 13 off of Trunks. Trunks was surprised at the two who came to help.

Android 18 floated over 14 and 15. She looked extremely unimpressed. "A purple midget and a muscle mime. Gero has awful taste."

13 recovered and stood off against 17. "17?"

The raven haired cyborg smirks, putting on a fake hill billy accent. "'Howdy' folks, I'm Android 13. Look at my trucker hat!"

Trunks was confused. "How did you two. . ."

17 waved him off. "I enjoy fighting too much to sit by." 18 rolled her eyes, but no one noticed. "Anyway, I call 13 for myself. Feel free to help 18 with those two."

18 huffed. "Like I need help with these wimps."

Trunks couldn't help but smirk. "Well, since I don't like either of you, how about you fight instead of me." He powered down to normal. "It'll be interesting to see."

"Fine by me." 18 called. She looked to the two weaker androids. "Oh, and by the way." She charged a large ball of energy. "I blasted your blast." She blew the entire area to hell, separating the two androids. 14 tried to charge her as she toyed with him, dodging his attacks and blocking the odd hit.

Finally deciding to strike back, the exchange turned into the small blonde using the muscle man as a punching bag. She finally spun around him and kicked his arm, breaking it. Without use of the arm, he tries to back off, but she catches up easily, ripping the arm off.

15 finally comes back, sending beam after beam down onto 18 as 14 gets more distance from her. The smoke clears after about a minute, with her standing there with an electric looking shield around her. The android barrier. The barrier falls as soon as she rockets up to 15, launching a string of strikes. His attempts to block fail as 14 intervenes with his remaining arm. The exchange turns near even, but she takes no damage, while she knocks both away.

14 dashes forward, putting 18 on guard. Just before he reaches her, he descends revealing 15's blast which blows her guard out. 14 soars back up, uppercutting her higher into the air, only for 15 so kick her back down. She hits a building as it collapses on top of her.

14 and 15 take fighting stances as 18 climbs out of the rubble. "Yep. . . I'm done with you two."

dozens of small blasts rocket from her at the two, putting both on the defensive and dodging attacks. She finally charges one powerful shot, hitting 15 with it and sending him out into the other side of the city. 14 being alone, she charges him full speed. Her elbow connects, stunning him as her off hand creates an energy wave. She hits him point blank, blowing the enemy android to pieces.

She looks up to see 15 back, but now uneasy about engaging her.

Trunks could more than see the difference in power from before he captured them to after. He then glanced to 13 getting beaten by 17. Sure, the trucker had a heck of a lot more fight in him than the others, he's only as strong as Goku before using the hyperbolic time chamber. 17 fought Piccolo after Piccolo became a super Namek. In the other time, yes, but this 17 now had just as much power if not a little more according to his mother.

13 smashed into the ground, 17 floating over him. "Had enough, 13? This is starting to get boring."

13 saw 18 land beside 17, assuming 14 and 15 were destroyed. 13 smirked. "Well, I think I'll turn the tables a bit."

Suddenly, 14 and 15's parts fly past 17 and 18 towards 13, going into his skin. . .

Back with Trunks, he could see that Super 13 was about to come out. However, he didn't mind anymore. Seeing Super 13 wreck 17 and 18 is good comedy for him. Almost made having to deal with Super 13 completely okay. Indeed, he looked over, finding the now blue and gray muscle android powering up.

An idea came to Trunks as he started scanning the area. He's been in such a tight serious position his whole life, it was time for him to loosen up slightly. Maybe that was Goku's influence, or his intense hatred of the androids. . . "I wonder if there's a popcorn stand around here."


	5. Chapter 5

A phone ringing caught Trunks' attention. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a phone his mother recently gave him. He flipped it open. "Hey, mom-"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, YOUNG MAN?!" The screech over the phone hurt his ears. "GET YOUR BUTT INTO THATFIGHT AND WASTE THAT BRUTE!"

Trunks expected an outburst like that. Indeed, 13 was now rampaging all over 17 and 18. Sure, the two androids were doing FAR better than Goku, Trunks, Vegeta, and Piccolo did in the other time, but they were clearly on the losing end. Trunks sweat dropped as he responded. "Sorry. I think I just enjoy watching them lose."

Bulma shrieked over the phone. "I'M ALREADY DEALING WITH THE PUBLIC OVER 17 AND 18'S REPROGRAMMING AND KEEPING THEM SECRET! I DON'T WANT ANY PROPERTY DAMAGE REPORTS ON MY HEAD TOO! GET IN THERE!" She hung up on him.

He put the phone away as he sighed. _Guess my Saiyan side enjoys them losing a lot. Wonder if that influence came from father. _He shook his thoughts away as he powered up. He went to super saiyan, then powered further into his ascended form.

Below, 17 and 18 both get clothes-lined by the giant 13 before he elbows the both from behind. They crash into another building as it fell. As they stood up, 13 rushed towards them, only to be caught by Trunks. All three androids pause to take in his more powerful state. Trunks throws 13 into the sky. He draws his sword.

_Let's try this again. _He soars after 13, reaching the android quickly. 13 throws several attacks at Trunks, but the saiyan dodges them easily enough. Super 13, in hindsight, wasn't even as powerful as Cell's second form, and Trunks was FAR beyond that power. Trunks' off hand crushes into 13's gut, stunning the android. He raises his sword and brings it down into a storm of slashes. The mighty android was literally cut to size as Trunks turned into baseball size chunks. Trunks finally charged his ending blast to wipe out any trace of 13.

Powering down, he descends to the stunned androids below. "We're done here. Come on." 17 and 18 glare daggers at him. "Or I could TAKE you back?" He said, crossing his arms. "Besides, since mother was able to make your mechanical parts respond to Capsule Corp technology, her remote can transmit over our satellites. No matter where you are, it'll work on you, so no use running." That made both androids furious, but ultimately made them fly up to him. "Good."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

With both androids back at Capsule Corp, they got to witness the thing they could see at the moment. The strongest man in the world afraid of his mother.

"YOU UNBELIEVABLE IDIOT!"

"Wha-"

"You could have handled the situation. You could have ended it with less damage, but you let it drag on?"

"I didn't want Super 13 to come out, so I held back at first. That was their fau-"

"No, that was ALL your faults! I sent them to back you up, not fight for you!"

Trunks snapped back. "You're arguing for their sake?"

"NO! I'm arguing for the extra tenth of the city you let get destroyed!" This shut Trunks up. Bulma rubbed her temple. She noticed the two androids, who both looked beat up. "Anything I'd be needed to repair?"

They shook their heads. 18 spoke up. "We could use extra clothes." 17 groaned, which earned him a glare.

Bulma looked to Trunks, who now was in hell.

. . . . . . .

Well, it had now been weeks since the android incident. Trunks had to stay home nearly full time to monitor the two new house mates his mom took in. They were not happy. Unless he was around, they could not be activated.

Finally, one day Trunks was using the gravity room to train. He was doing on finger push ups. "9104. 9105. 9106." Foot steps sounded, taking him out of his training trance. He looked up to find 17 standing at the entrance.

"And what do we have here?"

"No, wai-" He thought a moment then smirked. "Feel free to come in."

17 took one step into the room before almost collapsing into the floor. "What the hell?"

Trunks smirked. "Gravity room. Current setting is 600 times gravity." He continued his push ups with dripping sweat. "Father only ever went up to 500 times from what I know, and he hadn't even become a full super saiyan yet."

17 adjusted and walked through the room. He commented rudely. "Good story, but I didn't ask anything about it."

Trunks got up. "okay then, how about we spar?"

17 was confused by the notion. However, after a moment he smirked. "You realize I don't get tired? Fighting like this puts you at an extreme disadvantage."

"I'll beat you long before that happens." And so went the first of many sparring matches to occur weekly. 17 lost every single one, but his own pride always brought him back. Trunks would later comment why he would keep trying since, as an android, he wouldn't be getting any stronger, whereas Trunks would.

Bulma actually answered him that, being half human, 17 and 18 could train and become stronger, but only at half the benefit a human would get, which is a much slower rate than a saiyan. The two androids responded by training twice as long as the saiyan.

After a month had passed, Bulma had decided to let the androids be able to roam free without Trunks' supervision, meaning they weren't deactivated on a daily basis. This would irritate Trunks further, but he kept in mind that he was fine with the 18 of the other time living, and since these two androids were now the same as those, it should be fine. However, he still hated them greatly.

. . . . . . . . . .

Trunks flew through the air at high speeds. Since it had been a while, he had decided to go and meet up with Baba the fortuneteller. Not knowing where she stayed these days, they had asked Master Roshi to contact her so they could meet at Kame House.

Trunks was not happy about his traveling partner. 17 had decided to train a bit, so since 18 had been so pent up, Bulma forced Trunks to take her.

For the first time in 25 minutes, she talked to him. "You know, you're a boring person."

The open rudeness wasn't anything new. He was only surprised she used it to start conversation. "Say what?"

She shrugged. Her voice conveyed no emotion except maybe sarcasm. "This is the first time in the month me and 17 have been cooked up with you guys that you've decided to go out to communicate with someone. You spend the majority of your time constantly spying on us, and your remaining time is spent training. Frankly, it's depressing."

He glared back at her. "You expect me to have a thrilling social life after the kind of life I've lived under you guys?"

She rolled her eyes. "Here comes the righteous speech again. Just so you can throw hate at us some more." He tried to snap back at her, but she cut him off with a look that said she was expecting something.

Trunks caught the meaning. "Are you-. . . are you seriously expecting me to say SORRY for hating you?!" Her look didn't change, asides from the blonde hair whipping around her face. She pulled a few strands to the side to continue her glare. "You two killed nearly everyone my family cared for. The only reason you're alive is because my mom convinced me that you could be useful. Nothing more!" He snapped.

She still portrayed little emotion. "Last I checked, Piccolo and Vegeta both did the same. When you went back in time, did you get the impression that they were still horrible people? Hell, your father killed billions across the galaxy under Frieza, and he did it by choice."

Trunks retorted. "He also changed by choice. You didn't. We had to stop you fully and force you into a situation to behave!"

She had her argument ready. Starting with her sarcastic tone. "Gee, sounds awfully similar." Trunks was curious what she meant. "Wasn't Goku originally sent hear to do exactly what 17 and I did? He was dead set on this world's death until one small hit on the head. He forgot what he was supposed to do and ended up doing the opposite." She crossed her arms as they continued to fly. "And now he's a legend, so the only difference here is that we did a little of what Goku was sent to do before we were stopped and freed from any negative programming. If you love Goku so much, how can you say 17 and I are automatically evil to the core?"

Her argument shut Trunks up for about a minute. His face clearly showed anger. He finally mutters, "Don't compare yourself to Goku." He then turned Super saiyan and sped off ahead of her, leaving her behind.

She scowled. "You BRAT!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Trunks landed on the Kame House island. He walked up to the door and knocked. It opened up, showing Oolong. "Hey, Trunks! What's going on?"

Trunks smiled. "Mother should have called ahead to tell you I was coming." He stepped inside finding Master Roshi and Baba playing cards. Curious, he looked at the hands. Roshi's hand was truly awful, but he was putting up the poker face.

"ALL IN!" He cried. His confidence showed that he couldn't be beat. So, Trunks checked Baba's hand. A decent one, much better than Roshi. He found that instead of looking at her hand, she was looking below her to her crystal ball. She was seeing the hand Roshi would reveal in a few seconds. She smiled and layed her cards down, causing Roshi to deflate, having lost. "You cheated!"

"You're just a sore loser. Hello Trunks." Baba addressed him. "I was told you wanted to meet?"

Roshi grumbled. "Don't thank me for arranging the meeting. I'm just an old man aching for appreciation." he spoke overdramatically.

Oolong just taunted him. "You're an old ass pervert with skin so wrinkled, crumpled paper is jealous."

Roshi turned to retort, his back to the door as 18 walked it. "Hi." She said like a robot.

The old man's mood did a full 180. "Heyyyyy! Didn't see you little lady. Trunks didn't tell us he got a girl friend." he spoke as Trunks' hand smacked into Roshi's head.

"Never use that term in regards to her, ever." He walked back over to Baba, leaving 18 to try to ignore the old man drooling over her.

"Well, I guess that means a reward for my years of service to this planets. Shucks, Trunks, you shouldn't have! Ha hoooooo!" 18 back hands Roshi across the room, imprinting him into the wall.

"Moron." She said as she followed Trunks.

Oolong realized who she was and paled before hiding behind the counter. She and Trunks sat opposite of Baba. The old hag had sweat a little upon seeing her. "Well, isn't this atmosphere a little awkward. Which one are you?"

"18." she answered.

"And where is the other?"

"Turning training into a game." 18 droned. Trunks looked around.

"Doesn't Puar live here too? And where's the turtle?"

Roshi crawl onto the couch with an ice pack on the spot 18 hit him at. "Puar didn't want to be here while she was, so I sent her and Turtle off on errands."

Baba was eager to get down to business. "Now, hurry up. What is it you wanted to discuss. You'll find I'm quite busy among the dead these days."

Trunks and 18 noticed the jab at the Android's history. 18 frowned where Trunks smirked that she was angered. "I was only hoping for you to do me a small favor."

"Like?"

"I wanted to speak to King Kai." Everyone was silent.

For moment, Baba had no reaction. "You want me to put you in contact with him? You realize the only person he ever spoke to telepathically from this planet was Goku, correct? Goku was his most direct student. I don't think he'll openly welcome the idea of talking to you without never meeting you."

Trunks nodded. "I understand that, but there are compelling reasons that I need his direct help." Baba wasn't going to give in with that. "Currently, from my trip to the past, I count three more threats that I am positive are still around in this timeline. These threats are things that only the Kai's could possibly have current information on. On top of which, if he can, I would like him to locate New Namek for me."

That got a gasp from a few in the room. Roshi spoke out. "You mean you can't find it yourself? Are you planning to go there to use their dragonballs?"

Trunks nodded. "The creation of the planet didn't place it at the same location as old Namek, as a precaution in case Frieza's empire ever decided to go there after having found it already. Mother had never gotten the location of it, which is why we never had the plan of going there to use their dragon." He then remembered the second part. "Also, if necessary, there is a Namekian there that we could bring back to be the new guardian of the Earth, which would reactivate our dragonballs."

18 commented. She seemed disinterested. "Why bring one back? If you went there and revived Piccolo, Kami would be back. We wouldn't need him."

Trunks addressed that as well. "Piccolo, at some point down the road, will probably fuse back with Kami. I'm thinking about this as a backup to keep the dragonballs. I doubt Kami or Mr Popo would mind an extra head at the lookout for a while. Especially someone like Dende."

Roshi nodded. Baba contemplated this, before sighing. "Very well. It breaks a few rules of etiquette, and I also don't like interacting with the Kai's, but I'll do it."

Roshi smiled wide. "You mean-"

Trunks finished. "We're going to bring everyone back!"


	6. Chapter 6

The fly back wasn't exactly thrilling. They hadn't exchanged a word after their little debate on the way. They landed at Capsule Corp and explained everything to Bulma.

She would get the ship ready to fly once more, and all Trunks had to do was wait for a response. He was currently having a new sparring session. Trunks swept 17's legs out, but the android sent a blast to keep the saiyan back. He flipped onto his feet and charged Trunks. He unleashed a viscous assault on Trunks, but the saiyan blocked everything. That is, until he got interrupted.

_**Ah, so YOU'RE the big hero.**_

"Wha?" Trunks said, confused before 17 hooked his jaw and sent him into the wall. He held up his hand to halt 17. "Didn't you hear that?"

17 looked around, then back to Trunks. "Must be your mind playing tricks."

_**I'm more of a joke person myself. **_ The nasaly voice said before snorting into a laugh as some personal joke.

"King Kai?" Trunks said out loud. 17 was confused, but didn't talk. Simply placed his hands in his pockets to wait this out.

_**Yup. Heard you had a few questions for me. Ordinarily, this sort of thing wouldn't be smiled on, but I was convinced otherwise by Gohan.**_

"Gohan?" Trunks said, shocked. 17 tilted his head. "How is everyone?"

_**They've been in high spirits since news hit them of your victory. I've been hoping you would find a way to take a few away from me. This planet is too crowded. By the way, you can just talk in your mind. That way you won't seem crazy. **_

_R-right. _

_**Ask away. You had some questions for me? **_

_Right. I'll go ahead and give you all my questions up front so you can answer them quickly. My first question is whether or not Bojack is still sealed within the star. Secondly, what are the current whereabouts of Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan. I'd also like to know where the machine mutant Hatchiyak is located. Finally, I would like to know the location of New Namek, please._

_**YOU FIGHTERS THESE DAYS! Always wanting everything up front. Learn something yourselves once in a while! Er, anyway. Bojack was released years ago.**_

_What?! How? I thought your planet needed to be destroyed for that? _

_**If he was actually sealed INSIDE my planet, that would be the only way. The other way is the star he was sealed inside of was directly disturbed by one of the rampages from that Broly guy. **_Trunks' eyes widened in surprise. So Broly WAS still alive. He was hoping he may have gotten a heart attack or any condition brought with age, but that didn't seem to be the case.

_So Broly killed Bojack?_

_**Hardly. Bojack ran away first chance while Broly focused on destroying planets. Broly has now destroyed a great deal of the South Galaxy after wiping out the West. Although, as long as you don't disturb him, he should die of old age well before he gets to Earth. **_

Trunks released a sigh of relief. He knew that he stood no chance against the monster. _Where did Bojack go? _

_**Unfortunately, he did decide to head your general direction. He simply went the opposite way from Broly. It's not a guarantee that you'll come into contact, but it's definitely a strong possibility. As for Hatchiyak, that is an issue currently being monitored by the upper level Kais. All I can say for now is that you won't have to worry about it for a long time, if at all. **_

_So all I have to deal with is Bojack? At least he's the weakest of the threats. Still. . . If I had truly ascended the way Gohan had, I wouldn't hesitate to take him on. _

_**As for going to New Namek, I'll go ahead and give the information to your mom. I'm assuming that unlike her, you aren't a rocket scientist. **_

Trunks nervously laughed. _Sorry. _

_**Good luck, kid. Just so you know, when your time comes, you've already earned a permanent place up here. See ya' when you die!**_

King Kai's voice left Trunks' consciousness. _That wasn't a very inspiring way to give a complement._ He finally noticed 17 tapping his foot. Trunks got into his fighting stance. "We can continue now."

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Trunks was not happy. Oh, the thought of getting all his friends back was great. Going to another planet? Well, it excited him, but after going to the past, that seemed like a step down. No, the thing that bummed him out was his tag-a-longs. Bulma, being the world's foremost scientist and one of the only leaders left, couldn't leave. Since he was still the only person capable of keep 17 and 18 in check should they try anything, he had to bring them along for the ride.

"This is not funny." He muttered.

Bulma, for some reason, was finding it amusing. "Think of it as a time of bonding."

He almost threw up. "That just made it worse. How can you even think having them still around is good?"

Bulma chuckled. "Everyone thought the same of Vegeta, and now thanks to my instincts there, we have you. Don't argue."

"Ugh." He stepped onto the ship. "See you in two months."

"Wait!" Bulma said. "17! 18! you should see this!" She sounded excited. The twins came out from the ship after they were completely ready to leave. The group followed Bulma into he main lab. Thousands of experiment materials and computers littered the place. She, however, called attention to a single cover. "Ready to meet someone?"

Trunks gasped. _Great. . . _She pulled the cover off, revealing a familiar ginger robot. "Android 16!" 17 and 18 both called out surprised. "Why did you build him?" 17 asked.

"Why not?" Bulma retorted. "He was such a help in the other timeline, I felt giddy about meeting the lug. Plus I didn't want my past self to one up me by being the only one to fully understand an android's body. No one's smarter than me. Not even me." She finished smugly. "I took out anything related to killing Goku, and I added in all the information that Trunks gave me about the other timeline, so no more having to explain it all. He should have the same personality."

Trunks smiled at that. He didn't mind 16. Not nearly as much as the other two. The android was activated as he slowly stood up. Trunks noticed that 16's Red Ribbon logo was replaced by the Capsule Corp logo. The android looked at everyone, but didn't speak. "Uh, hi 16." Trunks started.

16 looked at him. "Hello. Trunks." He turned to everyone. "Ms Briefs. 17. 18."

Bulma sweat dropped. She expected more personality out of the guy from how Trunks spoke of him. "Uh, yes. I'm afraid we'll have to get acquainted more later. All of you will be going to New Namek. The trip itself will take two months. One month to get there. One to get back. Okay?"

"Understood." He turned to them all and smirked slightly. He walked to the ship and entered.

"Yo, doc. I think you screwed up." 17 commented to Bulma, earning a glare.

"Nope. He's the same as before." Trunks commented before following him. 17 and 18 shrugged and followed onto the ship.

"TAKE CARE!" Bulma called as the ship closed.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Thank god for improvements! They had been in the ship for less than a week and were already getting a bit bored. That is, until they noticed a few additions to the ship. Bulma had blessed them by taking out the Cappuccino machine her dad insisted on keeping on it, replacing it with a tv. She also installed several years worth of shows and programs to sift through.

16 hadn't really gone fully into his personality, simply sitting silent with his eyes closed, but that wasn't much different from his previous self.

Trunks spent his time either training or sleeping. He figured as little interaction with them as possible would save his sanity. Sure, he trained in the hyperbolic time chamber with his father for a year, but he WANTED to impress and get on his father's good side. He really didn't want the present company. He was beginning to wonder if this was how his father felt when they trained together.

"Did you hear me?" Trunks was snapped out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" He looked at 18. "What did you say?"

She crossed her arms, annoyed. "17 and I are going to spar you."

He looked over to 17 who was setting the gravity. "Okay?" He got up and stretched out. He got into position. "What setting?"

17 smiled. "It's a surprise."

"Hoping that if I'm surprised, you'll get a good first hit?" Trunk said aloud. "Not gonna work."

"Not that." 17 said. He slammed the button. Suddenly, all three of them slammed into the floor.

Trunks went straight to super saiyan to keep from being crushed. He worked himself to get onto his feet. After a minute, he succeeded. "What. . . . the hell?"

Both 17 and 18 were struggling just as much if not a little more, but all three had successfully gotten onto their feet. However, none of them could move.

He looked at the machine to tell what the gravity level was 1000. Trunks' body shook heavily with the strain. He couldn't keep it up. He was near collapsed. Then he remembered. He'd get tired, but they wouldn't. . . They have infinite stamina and energy. As long as their bodies don't break, they're perfectly fine! He looked up to find both of them on their knees under the gravity, but fighting to stay up.

As he thought, they each held their hands up, charging energy to blast him with. He brought his hands up and charged a single blast as they all clashed. Once he could see them again, they already had a second blast charged. _Damn it. _They clashed again. Again. Again. Again. Each time they clashed, he felt his energy lower. After about the 30th clash, his super saiyan form gave out. They last thing he felt was his face hitting the ground. _I'm at their mercy. . . _

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

His eyes snapped open. He got up, finding 16 meditating in the corner as always. He looked over to see 17 messing with the weighted clothing left by Goku and Vegeta. He then saw 18 sitting, flipping through channels on the TV.

"What?"

"You passed out." 16 commented. "Your power held out a long time, but it ran out."

Trunks was confused. They had the perfect chance to simply kill him. He shook it off and stood. "How long was I out?"

"Half a week. We ran some new calculations. We are half way there." 16 recited the news to Trunks.

He shook his head. "Half a week! Damn!"

17 turned to see Trunks up. His tone was sarcastic. "Yay, you're awake. . ."

Trunks tilted his head. "What's so bad about that?"

18 replied without turning to him. "Cause now we watch you eat."

(Five minutes later)

Gulping, scarfing, swallowing, chewing, all these were heard in rapid succession. 16 still sat in the corner with his eyes closed. 17 still had his eyes a little wider than usual in surprise. 18's left eye constantly twitched as she saw his eating habits.

18 groaned. "Please tell me you're the only one that does this."

Trunks turned with his mouth full. " o. is uh ay ai en ing."

"Disgusting!" she shut her eyes.

He swallowed. "I said 'no. It's a saiyan thing.'"

17 groaned this time. "So we get to watch full blown saiyan feasts when the rest are alive. Perfect. . ."

After eating, Trunks starts with his daily routine. He stopped when he saw 17. "What the hell was that match about?"

17 smirked as he gave his answers. "You've beaten me 63 times. Now, I've won 1 time. That's if we aren't counting the times when I was trying to kill you."

Trunks couldn't fathom it. "You laid me out for a week for bragging rights?!"

"What did you think was going on?" 17 asked jokingly.

_I thought you were finally killing me. _"I don't know really. Just weird." Trunks found a seat and sat down.

Fortunately, no more outstanding issues took place for the rest of the ride to Namek, but don't worry. Whenever the dragonballs are involved, action always follows.


	7. Chapter 7

The ship opened up, revealing the beauty of Namek. The sky is green. The grass is blue. And it's boring as FUCK.

Everyone examined the area as Trunks pulled his jacket on and equipped his sword. 18 had switched from her leggings to blue jeans(Buu saga outfit plus her ripped sleeve jacket).

"Alright, so let's see what we have here." Trunks pulls out the dragon radar. "I'm surprised this thing still works." He pushes the button a few times, finding three balls together. "Let's move out."

They all four fly in the direction of the balls, but Trunks notices that the balls are moving. He then stops as the androids stop with him. "What is it?" 17 asks.

"I sense extremely high power levels." 16 says. Trunks glances at 16.

_His sensors have always been reliable. _Trunks sensed in the direction ahead. Indeed, he sensed a power, but it was hiding itself for he most part. "We're going to go to the closest village." He sensed a village close by, speeding in that direction.

They found the village, landing outside it. The namekians all looked at them curiously as they walked into the village. Several warriors stepped forward to cut Trunks off.

"State your business here!"

Trunks held his hands up defensively. "Relax. We're friends. We came from Earth."

"Earth?" "They always show up during bad times." "Can we trust them?"

An elder voice yelled out from the crowd. "Move aside, let me through." He looked at Trunks and the others. "Hello, I am elder Moori. Who are you?"

"My name is Trunks. You may know my mother, Bulma?" With that name, all the namekians brightened.

Moori smiled. "Ah, welcome. We haven't had contact with your planet for years."

Trunks rubbed the back of his head nervously. "More like two decades."

Moori glanced at 16, 17, and 18. "I'm sorry, but is something wrong with your friends?"

Trunks looked at them, then got the meaning. "Oh, right. They're androids. You won't be able to sense their life force."

The elder nodded. "What brings you to our planet?"

Trunks smiled awkwardly. "Well, you remember the reason my mom, Gohan, and Krillin came here before, right?"

Moori already saw the line of reasoning. He smiled. "You need use of our dragonballs?"

Trunks lowers his head a little ashamed. "Yeah. . ." Then Trunks remembered the power he felt. "But I noticed on our radar three balls have already been gathered. Are you all trying to use them?"

The namekians seems shocked. "Right. I recall the dragon radar. We did not know the power was here for them. It must be the same as Frieza. We've been attacked for them it seems."

Trunks scowled. "Do you know who they are-"

Suddenly, several high power levels appeared at the site of another namekian village. Lives were being lost rapidly.

16 commented. "There are five power levels in total. Four of them are close to our levels of power, but one is higher."

Trunks turned to Moori. "I know who it is." Trunks powered up to super saiyan.

"Woah, a super saiyan?" "That kid is powerful."

Trunks looked in the direction of the fighting, then down to the androids. "We got this." He turned to the villagers. "We'll take care of the problem. If we fail, however, evacuate. You can't fight them."

Trunks soared in the direction of the powers. Behind him, 18 spoke up. "Lemme guess, one of your past threats?"

Trunks nodded. "Bojack." He then remembered King Kai telling him that Bojack had come out this way. "Bojack must have been drawn to Namek due to the race's higher than average power levels.  
In the past, Bojack came to Earth for the same reason. He detected the power of the Cell Games. However, since the only detectable fighter on Earth was myself, Bojack must have been more attracted by the total power of the Namekians."

16 commented. "Two fighters have split off to intercept us."

Trunks smiled. "They only sense me. This will be easy if we can pick them off and outnumber Bojack."

He took a moment to try to figure which two were coming. _Not that it matters, but still. _

Ahead of them, two people came into view. Trunks smiled when one was the one he wanted to see. The spiky haired swordsman, Kogu. The other was the purple head clothed Bujin.

"Who wants to take this with me?"

17 smirked. "You have to ask?"

18 rolls her eyes as she and 16 stop. Ahead, Trunks and 17 halt as the two they prepare to face halt.

Kogu chuckled. "What's this? We couldn't sense these other weaklings?"

Bujin too seemed arrogant. "Looks like this is going to be easy."

17 smirked. "I'm assuming you want the swordsman. Fine, I'll take the midget."

Trunks draws his sword. Not only was he stronger than last time he faced Kogu, he was also starting in his super saiyan state. "Let's go."

Trunks seems to disappear before his sword clashes with Kogu's, pushing the alien back before he is launched down below. Trunks gives chase as Kogu powers up and transforms, his hair turning red and skin turning green.

Bujin chuckled and charged a blast. "Die." He fired at 17 and completely dismisses any attention to the android. The blast connects, but no effort was put behind it. Having assumed 17 dead, Bujin turns towards 16 and 18.

"Hey, fool!" Bujin turns right into 17's elbow, sending the blue man away. 17 chases, unleashing punches and kicks into the stunned fighter. Bujin blocks the next crushing hit as he blasts 17 off him. 17 recovers and fires a blast right back.

Bujin dodges the blast, but loses track of the android. He tries to detect his enemy, but finds nothing.

"Can't sense me can you?" He turns to the voice, getting a foot to the face. Bujin hits the ground, but speeds back up, punching 17 further into the air. Bujin falls back onto his signature. Throwing his hands forward, energy threads blast out, hitting and wrapping 17. "What the-" 17 quickly tries to power out of the grip.

"It's no use." Bujin mocks him. "This technique drains your energy the more you resist."

17 fights back more. He concentrates his power before activating the android barrier technique, the electric barrier severing the connection of the threads. Bujin goes wide eyed as 17 speeds forward, entering a strike exchange. The trade off blows, knocking each other back.

They each charge a full power blast, clashed and canceling each other out. 17 then launches several blasts all over the landscape, creating an entire cloud of debris and smoke.

Outside the cloud, 18 watches the fight. She looked almost in denial. _There's this many people stronger than we used to be? We had thought we were the strongest. _She then looked towards Trunks' fight, seeing Trunks standing over Kogu's corpse. _But you shattered that, didn't you. _

Several hard hits resonated in the air as she looked back to the cloud. The hits were heard all through it with several explosions. 18 smirked. "17's won. That guy can't sense or find him in the cloud."

One final hit sends Bujin down into the ground. 17 descends from the smoke cloud, kneeing Bujin further into the ground and breaking the alien's ribs. 17 gets up, charging a full power blast and fires it point blank, eradicating his enemy.

17 cracked his neck and stretched. He turned towards Trunks who rejoined them all. "That was refreshing."

Trunks didn't share the enthusiasm. "Now, we have a 4 to 3 advantage."

"We got this in the bag." 17 claimed.

16 supported this. "Even though they are nearly just as power as us, our advantages as androids heavily tip the edge in our favor." He looks to Trunks. "You are far above the henchmen."

"But I don't know about the boss." He gathered his confidence. "Let's go."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Zangya and Bido each had two dragonballs in hand. They each had shocked looks to detect Kogu and Bujin's deaths.

Bojack didn't seem upset in the slightest. "How could those two lose to one power. Judging by the powers, they were fighting at the same time!"

They could sense the power closing in on them. He looked around him at the fourth village he and his men came across. They had just finished killing them all off. They had four of these dragonballs, so he really didn't feel like letting anyone get in his way.

"Prepare for him. We'll crush him."

After a moment, Trunks flies in and lands in front of the three. The saiyan glared at the leader. "Bojack."

The space pirate snickered. "My fame proceeds me?"

"I've seen you before, not the most impressive thing."

The pirate scowled at that. "Impossible." He then smiled. "Oh well, I don't have time to deal with you."

Zangya and Bido each used their Energy Thread techniques, ensnaring Trunks in a double layer of the technique. However, he didn't struggle. As long as you don't struggle, it won't harm you.

Bojack smiles wide. "So much for you." Bojack charges a large ball of energy.

Trunks smiles. "Same to you."

Two blasts come from behind Bojack directly into Zangya and Bido's backs, knocking the two forward before 17 and 18 each crash into one. Free from the technique, Trunks rockets forward, punching the surprised Bojack in the jaw.

Trunks jumps up to gain quick distance as he charges up with a series of arm movements. "BURNING ATTACK!" His attack launches towards Bojack, who throws up a guard to block the blast. The attack explodes, but Bojack flies out from the smoke firing his own charged blast. Trunks dodges under the blast, sending another as the two power houses proceed to dance around each other, firing missing shots and wiping out the landscape.

Trunks disappears under the water of a nearby lake. Bojack floats above the lake, charging a blast. A small twinkle in the water catches his eye just in time for him to dodge left of Trunks' thrown sword. Behind Bojack, Trunks rockets out of the water, catching the sword as it passes Bojack and swing at his opponent.

Bojack blocks the sword with his bare arm, powering up to resist the slash. The planet shakes as Bojack's green aura clashes with Trunks' golden aura. As they clash, Bojack's skin begins to turn green. His hair brightens into a burning red color as his power begins to skyrocket.

Bojack's energy begins to throw Trunks off. _NO! _His energy rises slightly, keeping him in the struggle. _Gohan's not here! No one else is here! _The saiyan's eyes lock with Bojack as the pirate charges a blast in his right hand, still blocking the sword with his left. _I WILL BEAT YOU! _

Just as Bojack attempts to blast Trunks point blank, the sword begins to cut through the arm. Bojack's attack explodes as the two fighters disappear in a massive explosion.

At the other fights, 17, 18, Bido, and Zangya all stare at the debris caused by the massive clash. 18 makes the call. "17, go back him up!"

Hearing the order 18 made, Bido made an immediate attempt to attack 17, only for 18 to blast him from behind. However, 18 left herself open to Zangya, who kicks 18 into a destroyed building. 17 rockets in Trunks' direction.

18, being left against Bido and Zangya charges up as much energy as possible and unleashes a barrage of beam attacks at the two. However, Bido and Zangya unleash two powerful blasts together, knocking 18 back.

Zangya dashes ahead with Bido behind her, until a strong hand grabs Bido by the shoulder. He turns right into a giant fist from 16. Zangya, seeing Bido flying away, turns to see 16 standing there. The tall android simply points behind the alien girl. She turns just as 18's hand grips her throat. 18 slams Zangya into the ground before pinning her knee on Zangya's throat. 18, looking quite injured from the combined blasts of Zangya and Bido, charges a full blast directly on Zangya's head. The blast detonates as Zangya tries to scream, but it never comes.

18 looks over to 16, who is currently metaphorically shoving his boot up Bido's ass. 16 nods in the direction 17 went. She takes his advice, charging off after 17.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Trunks couldn't feel his body. He ached everywhere after that hit. His vision began to come back in. That's when he feels a grip. He opens his eyes to see Bojack holding him by the throat with his right hand. _Did the sword break again? _He glances down, finding the sword intact. No, Bojack's attack managed to hit before Trunks could cut him down. Then he noticed the fact that Bojack's left arm was sliced off just past the elbow where he blocked Trunks' sword. _So damn close._

Bojack clenches his hand around the saiyan's neck, the blonde hair falling and turning lavender. Bojack sneers, pulling his hand back before blasting the mid air Trunks into a lake. Bojack rises into the air, charging a full powered blast.

_So damn close. _Trunks thinks again. _I always come so close, only to fail. _

_Back when I was close to achieving super saiyan. If I only succeeded, Gohan and I would have fought together and beaten the androids. . . . _

Just before Bojack releases his attack, 17 strikes him from behind, sending the villain into the ground of the destroyed village. 17 charges Bojack, only for Bojack's fist to repel 17 away. The android charges back, launching several blasts. Again, Bojack brushes the attacks aside. Then he clothes lines 17 away. He then appears by the android again, elbowing him into the ground. Bojack flies down, stomping 17 in the gut. Bojack charges a new blast to destroy 17.

_Again I was close. . . I went back in time, saved Goku's life, but that brought about new enemies I wasn't ready for. I was a disappointment to my father. _

18 grabs Bojack in a choke hold from behind, halting his blast. However, Bojack powers up to full, his energy launching her off. 18 recovers and launches a full offense. Bojack dodges all of her attacks before blasting her away. He then uses a much more powerful beam before she full recovers from the first. However, she activates her android barrier just before the attack hits. The barrier is smashed through, though, sending her reeling across the ground until she skids to a halt, flat on her back.

_Then I gained power. I confronted Cell in his final form. . . and I failed to defeat him. _

Bojack attempted to sense anyone else, not understanding that they were androids. He found no one nearby. No one. "Bido died too." Bojack was clearly pissed. His men are gone. His arm is gone. He has had enough.

Once more, an undetectable enemy hits Bojack, this one with a good deal more power than the other two. He recovers just as 16 unleashes a barrage of punches on the one armed bleeding Bojack. However, the pirate catches the hulking android's fist and charges a blast, blowing off the androids arm. 16 flies back. Bojack doesn't give him space, however, knocking 16 miles away.

_I've failed too many times. Gohan lost his life because of me. The Gohan of the past lost Goku because I couldn't deal with my own enemies. _

"_The most important thing for a saiyan to have is..." Father. . . ._

The lake beside the village erupts as all the water blows outward. Bojack, sensing the new power level, suddenly shakes in fear. "What the hell?"

Trunks rises from the lake, his blue saiyan aura holding the water back. Suddenly, his super saiyan form arises.

"He's still getting stronger?!"

Trunks couldn't control his thoughts. He couldn't control his power._ I will not fail. I am the last fighter for Earth. The last saiyan._ _I've lost my master. I've lost my father. I've lost so much. But I found something._

His power surges. "MY PRIDE!" Trunks screams to the heavens as the planet nearly shakes apart. His screams grow louder as his hair spikes up further than it already is. It grows a few more inches, and the spikys become more pronounced. The power erupts in a massive explosion of energy as the screams stop.

Bojack stands shocked at the level of power displayed. Finally, a psychotic grin appears. "Give me your all!" He gather's energy into his remaining hand. However, in a flash, his remaining arm falls to the ground. Bojack screams in pain, dropping to a knee. He looks up, finding Trunks' sword back in hand as he places it in the sheath.

Trunks raises both hands in front of him. _No more failures. This is for father. _Lightning crackles around the now super saiyan 2 Trunks as energy gathers in his hands. "Final. . ."

Bojack tries to stand up, but does make it halfway.

"FLASH!"


	8. Chapter 8

A slightly angry female voice snapped into his slumber. "Yo. Golden fairy? Wake up!" Trunks snapped awake. He looked above him, seeing an adolescent namekian, 17, and 18.

Trunks slowly leaned up, rubbing his eyes. "What happened?"

17 answered in a complete straight tone. "You turned into a shining golden god and literally painted the landscape with that asshole's blood."

Trunks suddenly remembered his transformation. "I transformed?! I ascended the right way?" He looked at his own hands, clenching and unclenching. "I can't believe it." He smirked. "I had even more power than Gohan!"

"Good for you." 18 said sarcastically. "16's still roughed up, but the three of us were healed by-"

"Dende!" Trunks recognized his past friend.

18 huffed. "Sure, just interrupt me anytime." She walked out the door. "Asshole. . ."

The green alien was confused. "I'm sorry, but have we met?"

trunks shook his head. "It's a long story, sorry. Thanks." He then looks around. "Did you all find the dragonballs?"

Dende nodded. "Yes, we were gathering them so our dragon could revive those lose. Unfortunately, it's going to take one of the three wishes to bring back our people and fix the damages. You had said that you needed a wish?"

Trunks nodded. "Yes. We desperately need one." He smiled as the three went outside.

"Elder" Dende said. "He is ready." Trunks saw that it was elder Moori from before.

Moori nodded, the seven large dragonballs laying on the ground glowing. He began speaking Namekian. The only word Trunks made out was 'Porunga.' Out from the balls burst forth the muscular snake dragon Porunga. The skies turned pitch black as every beheld the dragon.

There was a moment of silence and awe. Trunks, having seen Shenron in the past, did a quick comparison. "He's so different."

17 chuckled. "Someone's been working out."

18 seemed put off by the dragon's appearance. "Or needs to stop using steroids."

The rumbling voice of the dragon rang through the air. "I am the Eternal Dragon, Porunga. State your three wishes."

Moori nodded. He turned to Trunks. "The first shall be to restore all damage to our people."

Trunks nodded. "Could you include the damage to android 16 as well?" The elder nodded and recited the wish in Namekian.

The Dragon's eyes glowed as 16, who had been resting against a tree with animals, suddenly regained his arm. "Your wish has been granted. State your second wish."

Trunks stepped up. He had a contemplative expression. "How to word this. . ." He then turned to Moori. "Shenron only had the capability to bring a person back once. Does Porunga have that limitation?"

The dragon answered for him. "No. However, only one of my wishes can be devoted to bring entire groups of people to life. If a second wish follows the same direction of bring back the dead, only one person can be designated."

Trunks frowned, but expected this kind of situation. "Alright. Then the wish is clear." _I really wanted to bring back Gohan first. _"Bring back Kami!"

Moori recited it once more in Namekian. The dragon's eyes glowed. "That wish. . . cannot be granted."

"What?!" Trunks yelled out. "What do you mean?"

Porunga sighed. "Wishing has its limits. Unfortunately, in terms of bring the dead back to life, I can only bring back those that have been dead less than three of Namek's years, the equivalent of one Earth year."

Trunks gave out as he fell to his knees. "So they're all gone forever. . . I see." He couldn't hardly get the words out.

18 turned back to the dragon. "How about this? Can you sacrifice that last wish so that our second with can bring a different group of people back?"

The dragon grumbles. "It would not be proper to do so. . . but I could."

"Then bring back all those killed on Earth within the last year by Dr Gero's androids, including androids 13-myself, 18, and of course Cell."

"Wait." Trunks cut her off. "That won't be necessary." He looked to Moori. He had his ideas in mind. "Give us one moment Porunga!"

The dragon growled slightly in irritation. Trunks turned to Moori. "Our planet currently has no guardian. Without one, our dragonballs are useless. I know it's a lot to ask, but could you possibly spare one of your people to come back to Earth with us?"

Moori considered the request. "We do owe you two times over, but they would have to volunteer."

Trunks turned to Dende, who seemed ready to make a decision that he didn't know he already made once. "I'll do it."

"Are you sure, Dende?"

"Yes."

Trunks smiled while he could. "Alright, the second wish is this." He whispered into Moori's ear.

"You mean-" Trunks shushed him. "Okay." He then recited the wish in Namekian.

"About time." Porunga muttered as his eyes glowed. "It has been granted. Now, one more wish. Make it quick please."

Trunks smirked. "Since we have a last wish, I don't feel like staying cooped up in that ship another month. Could you teleport Dende, 16, 17, 18, myself, and our ship back to Earth?"

"Of course."

"Moori." Trunks nodded to him.

The elder smiled at Dende and the group before speaking the wish. One moment, the group was on Namek. The next, they were all standing in the middle of a deep forest.

Trunks breathed in the air. "Alright, that's better." Suddenly, a hand smacked him upside the head. "What?!"

18 crossed her arms at him, clearly pissed. "The hell was that? Why did you not bring the people back?"

Trunks defended his actions. "Because we have a new guardian. He can reactivate the dragonballs and we can make that wish here within a day." He looked at Dende. "Right?"

Dende nodded. "I-I would require the model of the old dragon if it's still-"

"In Popo's room." Trunks interrupted.

"I'm sorry?" Dende asked confused.

Trunks looked at the androids. "You three can head on back to Capsule Corp with the ship." He pulled out the dragon radar. "I'm gonna take Dende to the Lookout, and then get right to hunting the dragonballs."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Trunks landed at Capsule corp. He had taken the better part of a day, but he took Dende to the lookout, acquainted him with Mr Popo, revived the dragon, found the dragonballs, and wished as many people back as possible. It was verbatim what happened in the past timeline with what Goku did. Trunks couldn't help frowning. He assumed he would have gotten Gohan back, and everyone, but he had been used to the way things were. That still didn't make dealing with it easy.

He walked through the finding his mom asleep on the couch. He looked at the clock. _4:50 a.m.? She stayed here waiting for me to come back. _He carried her to her room and sat back down on the couch.

"Hey." 17 said behind him.

"WHOE!" Trunks jumped off the couch, tripping on the floor. In pain, he muttered, "Damn android."

Trunks got up as 17 chuckled and sat down. "Interesting thing. A bunch of hunters found us hauling that ship through the woods. Thing is, they didn't recognize us. Your second wish on Namek wouldn't happen to be wiping us from Earth's memory, was it?"

Trunks calmed down. "No. Close though. I wiped out the worlds image of you. The androids are too rooted in this world's history to simply erase. That would leave too deep a gap in everyone's memory. I did, however, take away any perception of your all's image along with their knowledge of your android names, erm, numbers I should say." Trunks sighed, feeling tired and rubbing his eyes. "You guys can go out now, at least, so now I won't have to deal with any more 'I wanna leave' whining." Trunks got up, walking towards his room. "And I'm going to bed."

17 simply looked wide eyed as the tired saiyan walked to bed.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Following the emotional, then disgusting, breakfast that morning, first having Bulma reunite with her son then everyone be appalled at Trunks eating, everyone began to go into a new routine.

16 befriended and spent much of his peaceful time with the pets and animals kept by the Brief's.

17, once again, spent the majority of his time sparring with Trunks or 18, but now had started going out a few times, though he would always end up causing some sort of mischief with his games.

18, asides from any training or sparring, spent a good deal of time going out. Most of her going out meant she would go and try on new outfits at stores and maybe buy one. She was exceptionally picky. She would also occasionally join 17 in a game or two.

Trunks, of course, still had to play babysitter from time to time. Bulma would make him go along with them to keep them from getting bad with their games.

Now it was time to face a reckoning. Trunks had such high hopes of bringing everyone back that, after failing to bring anyone of their friends back, he dreaded what he felt he had to do. He was going to confront Chi-Chi and apologize for failing to bring Gohan back.

Trunks landed at the Son residence. He'd spent a lot of time here back when Gohan was still alive. He looked around for any new additions. The Ox king had finally passed from old age not that long ago. Well, old age or his weight, one of the two. Chi-Chi was asked to live with Bulma at Capsule Corp, but seeing as how her son's killers currently lived there, she was not about to do that. From what they were told, she was planning on moving out to Master Roshi's soon. Seemed to be the only place to go to be with friends. He coming old age would also keep Roshi away from hitting on her, Trunks assumed too, though he wouldn't DARE voice that assumption.

He knocked on the door, which opened almost immediately. Chi-Chi opened up, her eyes lighting when she say him. "Trunks! You made it back from Namek okay!" She hugged him, soon letting him into the door.

They talked for a good hour. His apology was met with her informing him that it wasn't his fault in any way. They caught up, and discussed her moving arrangements, which led to the current topic. . . 

Her eyes lost a good deal of emotion. "So, how are the monsters these days?"

Trunks tensed. "Well, they kept me alive out in space and are helping out at least. I still haven't forgiven them for anything, but I'm tolerating them better." He looked at her. "I assume you were actually meaning to ask how I felt about the whole thing?"

She nodded. "You and Puar are the closest ones to understanding my point of view. I lost Gohan, same as you. Puar lost Yamcha. Sure, Bulma lost Vegeta, but in all honesty, her having been with a former murderer probably made this decision a great deal easier."

Trunks nodded. "It did. She told me that was her basis for the decision. I would be wrong to say she's wasn't correct in the decision since, well, I'd be dead if not for their help."

"But you and everyone would be alive if they never existed to begin with." She countered He really couldn't argue that.

"That's actually something I was curious about. Did you have similar issues when my father or Piccolo switched sides?"

She suddenly turned into her standard Chi-Chi self with some young enthusiasm. "Of course! Piccolo not only helped cause Goku to die the first time, but also kidnapped my baby! And Vegeta! He personally beat on both my man and baby after being indirectly responsible for killing Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu." Then she sighed. "But, Piccolo also saved my boy's life, on Earth and Namek." She then muttered. "And I can give Vegeta some credit in that he kept Gohan alive on Namek as well. Plus, he wasn't fully responsible for being evil in the first place." she then took a sip of tea. "Plus, if not for Vegeta, we wouldn't have you."

Trunks countered. "Then you can sympathize with my mom's course of action."

She sighed. "Of course!" Then her voice lost most of its emotion. "The could end up being fantastic good guys. I'm not going to deny that, but it was also my child that was one of their victims. Regardless of it being ultimately Gero's fault, I don't know if I could ever forgive them, and I'm going to put off having to stomach their presence as long as possible. But if I ever HAVE to, I suppose it wouldn't be the end of the world. . . even if it almost was."

Trunks couldn't help but chuckle at the dark sense of humor there. "Well, I guess I'm gonna head back."

She smiled. "Of course. Don't hesitate to pay a visit. You OR your mother. You're basically all I have anymore."

He waved good bye and soared back home.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The situation he was put in the next day polarized the previous one. "I'm not happy here." He droned as he sat on the bench. He wore a light blue capsule corp jacket this time(same one he got his ass kicked in from History of Trunks).

"I know. It's boring." 17 commented, sitting next to Trunks on said bench.

Trunks groaned. "Boring to you. I'm miserable."

18 came out in a new set of clothes from the dressing room. They were in a store at the mall. SOMEHOW Trunks was forced to accompany them again in another babysitting duty. "You make it sound like coming along is an act of evil."

Trunks muttered. "It should be." He then thought. "Come to think of it, since you're both free to go where ever you want, why don't you make friends so I don't have to be tortured? Go get a boyfriend or girlfriend." He addressed them both, but only 18 responded.

"Finding a man among these people that can handle me is probably literally impossible." she huffed.

Trunks decided to hit below the belt. "Plus, any one of these people could be a former victim of yours. That would be an awkward conversation." Trunks pulled his drink up to take a sip.

As angry as that smartass comment made her, she didn't get the chance to respond before 17 said this. "That and the only guy alive now that could 'handle' her would be you, Trunks." Trunks' can of soda he was sipping from exploded from the force of his spit take. 17 also used the After Image technique to avoid 18's angry kick, all of her anger at Trunks now centered solely on him. She found 17 at the entrance to the store. He called out to her. "So did that comment get me out of waiting on you here!"

Flustered and blushing all she could mutter was, "You. . . CHILDISH BASTARD!"

17 smirked. "I'll take that as a yes." With that he went ahead and left.

Trunks, in the meantime, was still trying to recover from that comment. Half of it was embarrassment that 17 would even SAY that. The other half was resisting the urge to vomit. 18 noticed the embarrassment part. Her tone was back to its no emotion, part sarcasm. "Don't even tell me you're so sheltered that comment affected you that much."

Trunks felt the need to defend himself. "I lived under an apocalypse! Don't bitch at me about sheltering."

She turned to walk away. "Whatever, I'm trying out another outfit."

He looked down at the exploded can. He pulled out a capsule, turning it into a familiar cooler. "Want a drink?" He didn't why he would offer one if she didn't need it, but she could still have it if she wanted.

He heard her reply. "Grape flavor."

He looked into the cooler, then the can on the floor. "That was the last one. . . sorry."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Things would proceed peacefully for another few months. Trunks perfected his SS2 transformation. With it, his personal training improved. He started to implement Goku and Gohan's training method of using his regular SS form for mundane life, though he only did this for home activities. He powered down in public.

Trunks had decided to see if his mother had any errands for him to run. He walked into her lab, surprised to find her with 17 on the table hooked up to machines. "What happened?"

She jumped at his voice. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" She exhaled. "Nothing happened, just trying something."

Trunks was curious. "And he agreed? What is it?"

"I'm making him stronger."

"Oh." Then Trunks registered what she said. "What?! Why? Isn't he able to get stronger with training like you said?"

Bulma nodded. "Yes, but being half human he only gets half the benefit of it. Besides, all it does is increase how much energy he can output. His energy limit is still virtually limitless."

Trunks nodded, making some sense out of it. "I see. . . Virtually?"

She nodded. "Well, their power can last as long as it needs to, but the reason their overall strength has a limit has to be because there's a limit their body can handle putting out before giving out. Otherwise, they would just put out infinite energy constantly, which is impossible."

"You're improving how much their body can maintain? How strong does that make him?" He asked, curiously.

Bulma smirked. "It would strain their biological parts too much to put them at this new level of power all the time, so think of it as a. . . super saiyan transformation for him and 18. 16 will be at a constant level of power, but being fully artificial, his potential is much more limited." She then thought a moment. "I've been using the parts of their technology that lets them sense power levels to let me gague yours as well so. . . I would say 17 and 18 are directly half the power of your super saiyan level. This more powered up state should place them between your super saiyan one and two levels."

Doing the math in his head, lets say his power level was, say, 1. Times it by 50 to reach his super saiyan level to make it 50. That puts the androids power 25 times stronger than his base level, coming at 25. SS2 is twice as strong as SS1, so his full power would be a hypothetical 100. Being directly between his SS levels would place their powered states at 75.

Finishing his math, Trunks turns to his mother. "Their powered up state increases their power by a factor of 3?"

She nodded. "Yup. 16 will just get the upgrade full time, but I'm doing 18 next."

She expected Trunks to freak out about making the androids more powerful, but he simply shrugged and walked off.

**(Trunks's base power is currently far past his end of Cell Saga level due to following Goku and Gohan's developed super saiyan method. He is stronger than Teen Gohan.) **


	9. Chapter 9

More time passed. It's now been a full six months since Trunks' return from the past. Thinking back, he was surprised that he had already dealt with Super 13 and Bojack. He assumed he could at least get a good year of peace before anything came, but problems never stop apparently. Seeing that he was stuck with only three fighters backing him up, two of which he had plenty of fun beating in spars weekly, he thought about the resources they had for dealing with future threats.

"What you thinking about, Trunks?" His mom interrupted his thoughts, joining him in the kitchen.

Trunks shrugged. "Just some thoughts about any resources we have for dealing with problems." He started to list them off. "We have new dragonballs. Dende is a fantastic healer.-"

"Three backup fighters all more powerful than a Super Saiyan." Bulma interjected.

Trunks gave her a warning look, before continuing. "We have a way to contact King Kai through Baba every now and then. We also have two wishes each time we use the dragon."

Bulma added cheerfully. "We have a handsome Super Saiyan 2."

Finishing with a red face. "And we have the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. . . now that I know about the damned thing." He got angry all the sudden. "Would have saved a lot of lives."

Bulma waved her hand. "We have the hand we're dealt, but also-" She pointed an accusing finger at him. "When are you taking me to meet Dende, young man! I miss that little guy."

He sweat dropped. "That little guy is as big as you now. Besides, you know how to get to the Lookout. You found it yourself in the past." after earning him a glare, he openly wondered. "Where are Thing 1 and Thing 2?"

"HE took 16 out somewhere. Didn't say where. SHE went out to surprise me with new clothes." Trunks nearly coughed up his drink, so Bulma finished without letting him talk. "She commented on how 'appallingly out of date' my wardrobe was." She attempted to mimic the emotionless sarcasm while sounding a little irritated. "I told her to surprise me."

Trunks laughed nervously as he got up to leave the room. "I think I'll go train in the gravity room. Got nothing better to do."

"Hmm." Was her response as she started a timer on her wrist. She started using a timer to tell how long Trunks trains. Usually, if he trains longer than an hour, the room ends up broken. "You got 59 minutes." He grunted.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Doing his workout, he was upside down, balanced on his finger under 1000 times gravity and in his SS2 form. Shifting slightly, he extended a second finger, changing over to balance on it.

"Hanging out?" The voice spooked him.

"WHOE!" He fell onto his back with a sickening thud. "Ow. . ." He looked up at 18, who stood with her arms crossed, albeit visibly showing a lot of effort to do so. "Who invited you?"

"Myself." She moved into a fighting stance.

Ugh, he didn't feel up to sparring. He got up in seconds, preparing to charge before he froze in place, his fist an inch from her block. She tilted her head beside the block. "Well? I'm waiting." She saw his eyes, which made her gasp.

His look of shock was horrifying. His eye was twitching as his whole body started to shake. ". . . . ." His breathing started to shake.

"Trunks, what's wrong." She asked, lowering her guard.

Trunks quickly slams the off button to the gravity room before running out the door. The blonde chased after him.

"HEY! Don't run when I talk to you!" He soars up into the air until he's thousands of feet in the air. He simply stared into the sky, sweating. He made sure to power down to his base level. 18 caught up to him. "What are you doing?"

He didn't act like he heard her. He finally talked, though it seemed hoarse. "I'll be back soon!" He sped off away from 18, leaving her more pissed then worried.

"Don't keep me out of the loop!" She sped after him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Trunks rushed up Korin's tower, heading for the Lookout before a thought hit. He stopped at the top of the tower. "Korin! KORIN!" He looked around.

"YEAH yeah, keep your shirt on." The white cat strut out to meet the saiyan. "What's up?"

"How many Senzu Beans do you have?"

"Hmm?" The cat pondered. "Alot actually. Over a dozen. Why?"

Trunks seemed to visibly calm slightly, but was still flipping out. He simply nodded before speeding up towards the Lookout.

"Wonder what got into him?"

"GET BACK HERE!" 18 whipped up into the air from below, after Trunks. "I'M STILL TALKING TO YOU!"

Korin sweat bullets, realizing that was an android. ". . . . .She sounds mad."

. . . . . . . . .

Trunks let go of flying, landing on the Lookout as he sprinted to Dende, who came out to meet him. "Hey Trunks.-"

"Dende!" Trunks interrupted him. "Have you sensed anything today?"

The namekian shook his head. "Nothing out of the ordinary."

Trunks looked up, flying into the air a bit. He looked around, sensing. He then pointed up into space. "That way. . ."

Dende closed his eyes, beginning to sense the powers and life in the general direction. That's when he felt it. "Woe! What the heck is that?"

Trunks looked to him. "Can you tell me anything in detail?"

18 landed on the Lookout, taking the sight in. "Well, this place was a little too built up. I expected a bit more." She looked at Trunks. "Now, WHAT is going on?"

Dende answered. "I sense a planet really far off in that direction. . . . millions of lives are ending quickly. There's an insane power level on the opposing end of it." Dende started to sweat as 18 looked back to Trunks.

"From your reaction, do you KNOW the power level?"

Trunks lowered to the ground. He reluctantly nodded. "How did he end up this way?" Trunks was slightly over his panic attack. "Did he sense me go into Super Saiyan 2?" He WAS using it every single training session now, so there were plenty of beacon signals to pick up. "How could I be so wreckless?!"

18's hand struck across Trunks' face. "Sorry, you were hysterical." She crossed her arms. "Now, explain."

He glared at her, fully cooperative now. He rubbed where she hit as he answered. "Broly. . ."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"LIKE HELL, YOU'RE GOING OFF TO SPACE TO FIGHT THIS GUY!" The blue haired woman shrieked.

Trunks was already gathered things together. "He's heading this way. It's either head out, confront him, and maybe lead him away, or we can wait for him to come here."

"Then prepare here!" She pleaded. "Hide your power and he'll look the other way!"

Trunks shook his head. "Can't. He's in the region, so he'll automatically destroy any planet with detectable life, including Earth. If we fight him here, there's a large chance he'll simply blow the planet up unless he detects someone worth fighting personally. I can't take that risk."

Bulma was left to simmer a bit. "I just can't comprehend it. What do you think you'll do? You DO have a plan I'm hoping."

The androids joined this scene a few minutes before the argument started. They kept silent, wanting to hear Trunks' strategy.

"We're going to use the dragon." Trunks answered. "If and when the fight turns sour, we have two choices. I talked with Dende and Baba to ask King Kai to monitor the fight. When it looks like I'm going to lose, Dende will summon Shenron. We'll only have one wish since we revived a large number of people months ago. We'll either teleport Broly inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, which Popo will destroy upon the wish being done, or-"

"The dragons don't usually use wishes to affect people against their will." Bulma countered. "Goku denied the wish to Porunga to bring him back to Earth after Namek. We can't be certain the Shenron won't do the same."

Trunks nodded. "Which is why the alternate plan is the more likely scenario." They waited for his answer. "I'll destroy the planet with my last attack. Both Broly and I will die in space. You can bring me back to life with the dragonballs."

Bulma was shocked into silence. 17 had to ask. "You really want to pull that strategy? We might need it in the future."

Trunks addressed him. "I highly doubt there are many, if any, threats more powerful than Broly." (**HAH! Oh god you have no idea how funny that is yet!**)

They waited for his mother's response, which was rather depressing. She walked off out of the room, barely whispering. "Fine. As long as you come back to me either way."

She left, leaving them all silent as Trunks finished preparing. "You could let me do it instead." 16 suggests. "I could use the bomb in my chest to do it."

17 and 18 try to object, but Trunks calmly answers. "No. If it was Cell, I would probably agree that it would work, but with how much stronger Broly is in this timeline, I don't trust it." He cleared his throat. "Besides, I can be wished back by the dragonballs. You can't." _Going in, knowing I'm going to die. I wonder if Gohan felt like this. _

"You ARE taking us along in the ship." 17 didn't mean it as a question. More of a definite answer.

Trunks shrugged. "I was going to, yes." He looked up at the androids. "I thought I'd have to ask you, though. Didn't think you'd volunteer." Trunks tied his bag of Senzu Beans to his belt. "Let's go."

17 and 18 shared a confused look for a moment, but followed onto the ship with 16 behind them.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"So, where are we going to do this? Just going to find a planet to duke it out on or something?" 17 commented.

Trunks opened his eyes from meditating to answer. "Yeah. I'll find one with plenty of oxygen to breath. I'll use my energy to call him. I'll fight him. The rest is already planned."

"You said 'I' a lot in there. Are we not meant to help?"

"If you come down with me, then you might die when I detonate the planet. Can't have the dragon wasting its one time to bring you back on this."

17 was confused. He looked to 18, who now wore a dark blue t shirt not unlike those Goku used to wear, minus the added weight. It was tucked into her jeans. "Then why are we here?"

"Insurance." Trunks answered calmly. _Just buy the excuse. _

"Bullshit!" 18 yelled. _Damn it. _"If we were on Earth when you fought Broly and died, we'd be able to stop the dragon from bring you back since I know the Lookout's location. Is that it?" 18 accused. "You're worried we'll seize the opportunity to rampage Earth again?"

Silence was the answer, earning Trunks glares from both androids. He looked away, feeling a little ashamed for being caught.

"You still don't trust us." 18 huffed and turned her back to go do something else.

"Can you blame me?" Trunks retorted.

This got her angry, but she didn't snap. "No, but you could at least TRY to."

They all sensed the same thing at that moment. "Broly's attacking another civilization. We'll be there in five minutes." 16 stated.

18 huffed again. "Have fun dying." 17 seemed a bit amused by the argument for some reason.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The ship hovered at the top of the planet's atmosphere, opening its hatch. Trunks stepped out of it. "Here we go." He jumped and flew off in the direction he sensed Broly.

17 stepped out after. With a smirk he added. "Stubborn bastard." He turned to 16. "Place the ship somewhere safe." 17 and 18 took off after Trunks.

A hundred miles away, a city ripped to shreds was getting torn apart. The residents already killed, only one power remained in the city. Trunks landed on the tallest skyscraper. The air seemed to get a eerie green tint as a green light destroyed a far off building. Trunks could already hear insane laughter in the distance. "I guess Paragus died of old age, or Broly killed him in this time too."

He quickly did an assessment of Broly's power. "Not fully powered?" Trunks thought a few moments before smirking. "Perfect."

Instantaneously, he turned SS2 and bolted through the city. Sure enough, he found Broly, much leaner and less roided out than his legendary form. The fellow saiyan launched a blast at a city, too wrapped up in his destruction before barely noticing the SS2 approaching.

Trunks' fist connected with Broly's jaw, launching the enemy into a tower. One that promptly exploded as Broly roared out. Seeing Trunks he smiled, knowing it was who he was coming after. He yelled out, charging up, but a blast hits him dead on, halting him. As the smoke clears, he blocks a kick from Trunks, launching him back.

_LIKE HELL you're powering up. This fight just starting._


	10. Chapter 10

"So, let's put on some bets. How long will he last?" 17 asked the others.

"What could you possibly have to bet with?" she replied.

16 interrupted. "Trunks' fighting power is currently lower than Broly's by a factor of 0.9. However, Broly seems to be using a lower level of Super Saiyan and is using more raw power." His eyes lit as he analyzed the situation. "Broly has power, but Trunks has the speed advantage."

17 chuckled. "Interesting. . ."

Trunks ducked a jab, elbowing Broly's gut and pushing him back a few feet. The taller saiyan brought his fist down, but Trunks brought his block up, straining to hold the hit back. Broly threw a second punch. Trunks ducked onto the ground below it, sweeping one of his legs out. Trunks slid back, launching a blast into Broly. The brute powers through it send his own green energy ball at Trunks.

Catching the ball, it pushed Trunks along the ground through several streets and buildings. Pushing up, he threw it into the sky before it exploded. Looking forward, a second blast was already coming. The entire area lit green and blew up. Broly looked up as Trunks appeared above the crater unharmed. "MASENKO, HA!"

Broly clasped his hands as he smacked them both against the blast. A small struggle occurred before he launched larger green ball. "Eraser Cannon!"

Trunks answered with his own ball. "Burning Attack!" The two spheres of energy connect and explode, taking half the city with it.

They meet in the smoke, clashing forearm to forearm before starting a strike exchange. Broly catches Trunks' fist, then the other. He pulls Trunks in, connecting his knee into the smaller saiyan's gut. Trunks pulls back, then in, knocking heads with Broly. Having his grip loosened, Broly loses Trunks' arms.

Trunks then grasps both Broly's wrists and bring both feet up. He dropkicks the legendary saiyan away, into the ground. The large warrior lands feet first, getting angrier. Trunks charges down as the two both throw a punch, each hitter the others jaw. Each is thrown in the direction of the others previous punch.

Trunks flips to his feet as Broly skids to a halt. Broly starts firing blasts. Trunks leaps up over the first first one back. His blast detonates on Broly's aura. A second blast homes on Trunks, who dashes to the side to a building, firing another blast back and getting the same response. Trunks ducks a third blast. After images a fourth.

He appears on the ground charging a purple colored attack at his side. He charges Broly as the monster sends another Eraser Cannon. Trunks ducks into a slide under the large attack. "Galick Gun. . ." He ends just under broly. "FIRE!"

His attack launches Broly into the sky.

Back with the androids. . . .

"Well, Trunks is certainly on fire." 17 was impressed.

"As long as he keeps Broly engaged. He holds the advantage." 16 commented. "However, Trunks is using far too many energy attacks to compete with Broly's vast reserves. He won't last much longer."

"Which is why I have these." 17 holds up Trunks' bag of Sensu Beans.

"You took them?!" 18 accused.

He shrugged it off. "From what I hear, every time a bag this big comes around, they always take it into combat and it gets shot. It's for safe keeping."

Another large explosion catches their attention. Trunks is launched into a building with two blasts following him in. The structure explodes, but Trunks charges back. He elbows Broly. He ducks a punch as he kickes Broly's leg out, bringing the legendary saiyan to his knee. Trunks spins around him, clasping his hands together and knocking him away.

Trunks charges another technique. "MASENKO!" He launches the attack after Broly, gaining another large explosion. He hunches over, breathing heavily. "Alright. . . I can do this." He reached down, but felt nothing. "What?! Where is it?"

Barely detecting a whooshing noise, he turns to catch a Sensu Bean. He looks up to the androids seeing 17 holding the bag. "Ugh! Can't tell them to do anything." He eats the bean, immediately powering up to full.

As soon as he's powered up, Broly erupts from under the ground, punching Trunks away. Broly chased him down, unleashing a barrage of punches. The SS2 blocked each attack with great effort, speeding away. Trunks lands on a building, gathering power. "FINAL FLA-"

Broly clasps his hands against Trunks', a green glow overpowering the yellow of Trunks' attack. Both attacks explode in the users' faces.

Trunks appears on ground level, holding his hand up, palm facing behind him. He catches a second sensu bean, having already taken damage. _I can't afford to be the injured one in this fight. _One crunch and his power is back. He finds Broly up above him, almost completely unharmed. _How much damage can that bastard take?! _

Broly powers up a litter more, his muscles briefly pump up. Broly charges down at Trunks, who meets him half way. One large hit and Trunks is knocked across the city. He flips and recovers mid air, looking up to see Broly on him again. The giant punches through an after image, Trunks appearing behind him. "HA!" He releases all his power into one blast point blank.

The light blinds the androids above as they watch it subside. They find Broly standing exactly where he was before, now with a full green energy shield around his aura. Broly powers up further. Trunks charges in for a punch, which Broly tilts his head to dodge it. Broly's fist crushes into Trunks' face, sending the demi-saiyan into the city rubble.

"Trunks has lost the advantage." 16 state.

18 calls over. "17!"

"Right. Sensu Bean number four." He tosses it into the fray, Trunks catching it.

"Each time he takes one, his power increases further than before, but not enough to keep up with Broly's increases."

Trunks crunches the bean down. "Try this again!" He takes his stance. Puts his absolute power into it He draws his sword as he holds his hand out for another bean. He begins slashing his sword, releasing massive energy slashes through the air at Broly. Upon finishing, his power drains him to normal, but he pops the bean in. He reignites into SS2, firing his God Breaker attack after his slashes with his offhand.

The slashes hit the growing energy shield, opening it enough for the beam behind the slashes to break through, hitting Broly.

_Did I stop him? _Then he felt the power, making him shake a bit. ". . . Not even close."

The debris cleared, revealing Broly at full power. He was still screaming out, releasing energy that tinted the sky a sickly green.

Trunks charges, sword in hand, at Broly. _See if this works. _He swings his blade, only for Broly to catch it. He struggles to pull the blade away, but Broly snaps the blade off the hilt. _EVERY TIME! _

Broly, holding the blade, slashes Trunks across the chest. Before the blood even falls, Broly hooks Trunks deep into the city, destroying several buildings.

"17!" 18 yells.

"Come on!" Both prepare to charge in.

"Wait." 16 pauses them with that. "Trunks may decide to detonate the planet soon. We should give him one more bean, then make a retreat." 

Below, Trunks rips himself from the rubble, staggered and almost tripping over himself. Pulling his hand from his chest, he finds it covered in blood. "Guess its time." He coughs up blood before looking up. Broly continues charging his power.

He barely reacts when a sensu bean hits his face. He picks it up from the ground, crunching it. _Number 7. _A surge on energy powers him up as his wound heals.

Now SS2 again, he flies into the air. "Time to do this." He looks at the charging legendary super saiyan. He shuts his eyes with his hands up. "SOLAR FLARE!" Once the technique subsides, he begins charging his signature.

He aims it down. _Time to do this! _"Burning Attack!" He sends a large ball down towards the ground. He glares up to where Broly was. _Die you bast- _Broly roars with power, sending off blasts of energy in all directions. Trunks looks down as several of the random blasts hit his attack. _FUCK! _His attack detonates before hitting the ground.

Broly starts to see again, finding Trunks in the air, stunned. He fires off a ball at the boy. "Omega Blaster!"

Trunks barely snaps out from his stunned state to react, catching the blast. However, it expands to a gigantic size, engulfing him before exploding.

Trunks opened his eyes, seeing the sky and Broly powering up, destroying everything with random blasts. He tried to move. He couldn't. He was in his base form again. He couldn't hardly see before his vision blacked out.

. . . . . . . . . . .

_Don't tell me that's all you got? _Trunks' eyes snapped open. He looked around at nothing but darkness. _Don't tell me I trained all those years for you to go on a suicide mission. _An amused and familiar voice filled his hearing.

"Gohan?" He looked around, finding, indeed, his master. Who now has both his arms again.

"Hey there!" He waved at Trunks. "I see you've been doing great! Until the last few minutes, that is."

Trunks looked down in shame. "I can't beat him. Nothing I do will work. It's the androids all over again. I can't even die and take him with me."

There was a moment of silence. Trunks almost thought Gohan had disappeared again. "Coward." Trunks snapped to attention. He looked Gohan in the eye, who stared calmly back. "It's what your father would say, and seeing that he can't talk to you, I guess I'll have to."

"What do you mean?"

Gohan chuckled. "Well? Let's take an example into account, me. I believed that even though I would die against the androids, I could at least take them with me and leave you in a better world. The end result was that I died trying to use my death as a gain, and it ended up as a loss." He then got serious. "Suicide missions are NOT the way we do things." He brightened again. "Speaking of my death, nice choice of friends lately."

Trunks winced at the topic. "Not my choice. I can't forgive them for what they did. I mean, don't you feel the same?"

Gohan thought about it for a second. "Well, let's see. My best friend through childhood was a green demon known as the worst homicidal ruler in history. Not to mention, those two ARE fighting to keep you alive right now."

Trunks gasped. "What?!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

18 slams all fours on the ground before leaping left to dodge Broly stomping on her. He blasts her before she can react, which plants her into the wall of a ruined building. Before she even moves, he rams her through and launches her out the other side.

Over with Trunks, 17 lands and prepares a bean for him. "Down to 4." He pulls one out and smirks. Out of nowhere, Broly clotheslines 17 away, making the bean drop beside Trunks' unconscious body.

17 skids to a halt, taking a fighting stance as Broly rushes him. 17 barely jumps over him and spin kicks the side of Broly's head. His head hardly moves as he eyes 17. His fist plants into the androids gut.

17 drops to the ground, out of breath, gasping for air. Broly holds his hand up to destroy him before a pair of arms wrap Broly. He turns to see 16. 18 lands with 17 as they both charge, unleashing a barrage of punches on Broly, who, while affect, hardly shows reaction. After a few seconds he grunts in annoyance and roars, blasting all three away.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"Yeah. They sure look evil these days." Gohan said, chuckling.

Trunks looked annoyed. "You're one of the ones they killed. You don't feel any hatred?"

Gohan seemed to think a moment. ". . . No. I was always too forgiving. Almost more so than dad."

"I noticed in the past timeline." Trunks muttered.

Gohan locks eyes with Trunks. "You need to get up. You need to stop Broly."

"How?"

Gohan pointed behind Trunks before his image disappeared. Trunks turned around surprised.

Goku smiled wide at him. "HEY! Nice to meet you, finally."

Trunks seemed confused. "Oh right. I met you in the past. It's good to see you. Wait, what is it that you're gonna show me?"

Goku chuckles, excited. "Just pay attention to all the details. Watch closely."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

16 hits the ground, no arms on him. His circuits showed. 17 and 18 crashed into the wall of a building, bouncing off and hitting the ground. They struggled hard to stand and powered up two attacks. The blasts fire and hit Broly, who walks through them, smirking. Her grips them both by the throat and slams them back into the wall.

"I'm tired of dealing with weaklings. Just die already." Seeing the senzu bean bag on 17, he sets in on fire with energy from his eyes.

17 chuckled. "Huh. It DOES happen every time."

18 coughs up some blood. "Not the time, 17."

Broly's hands glow with energy until a blast hits Broly from behind. He dropped the androids, who stare at the attack. Broly turns with a smile to see Trunks crunching on the last bean that landed by him. Trunks' power returns as he goes SS2 once more with electricity flowing around him.

Broly chuckled. "Again?"

Trunks smiled back, wiping blood from his mouth. "This won't be the same. Trust me." He tosses off the remains of his jacket. "I notice that you haven't attained any new levels of Super Saiyan over the years. I wonder why that is."

Broly tilted his head. "We've met before? I wasn't aware of any mistakes I made to not kill you."

Trunks disregarded that. "See. Different levels of super saiyan require deeper and deeper levels of emotion and loosened restraints. You on the other hand, only operate on the same level." Trunks smiled. "This is the power of ascension!" The ground shatters along with all the still standing buildings left in the city.

Trunks screams out with a massive release of power. His power fires up higher, and higher, and higher. His muscles strain and veins start popping out at the stress. The green tint of the landscape turns yellow as light pouts out from Trunks, his screams becoming louder and more high pitched.

His hair spikes up with more intensive spikes before is states extending. It keeps getting longer and longer, as lightning sparks around the battlefield.

"Wow. . ." 18 barely gets out.

"Insane." 17 comments

The light starts to recede as lightning circles around Trunks, his hair down to his lower back in golden spikes. Trunks' voice grows rough as he talks. "This, I guess, is Super Saiyan 3." He glares at Broly, who smiles back.

"Oh, impressive, but I'm still more powerful."

"In raw power, perhaps." Trunks says. "Otherwise." Trunks vanishes. His knee appears in Broly's face launching him through the rubble and craters before he comes to a stop. 17 and 18 stagger, standing up next to Trunks. "Now, round 2."


	11. Chapter 11

Trunks stood off against the Legendary Super Saiyan. Right now, Broly did have a higher power level still, and Trunks could already feel the energy sapping from him quickly. This form had flaws, but it was all he had now.

Broly erupted in anger. The saiyan never faced this high a challenge, and it angered him. Both sides of the destroyed landscape glowed. One side green in Broly's power. The other side yellow in Trunks'. They charged in, meeting in the middle.

Trunks sped under Broly's guard, smashing his fist into Broly's gut. Trunks then flickered away, appearing behind Broly, elbowing his back. Broly swiped his fist back, only for Trunks to block and grab it. Trunks tossed Broly over his shoulder, slamming him into the ground. Broly erupted in power, pushed Trunks up.

He charged after Trunks, sending powerful blows into Trunks' guard. Trunks eventually started simply dodging all of Broly's attacks before planting his elbow in his enemy's rib. Broly looks down, right into Trunks' knee. Trunks spin in air, whipping his fist around to smack Broly away.

Broly halted in air, blood coming from his mouth. His energy erupted. He began to power up a blast. Trunks responded the same. Trunks lowered to the ground charging up a purple blast. Both sides charge up their attacks. Broly releases his blast towards Trunks. Trunks calls out. "GALICK GUN!"

The green and purple beams clash, releasing power to shake the planet. The land splits and cracks apart as lava erupts up from the mantle, filling the gaps.

Trunks roars with power as his Galick Gun overtakes Broly's attack, hitting the legendary saiyan. The entire planet shudders as the explosion blinds everyone.

On a ridge surrounded my lava, 17 holds 16 up while 18 scans the area. They couldn't even speak out of awe of the explosion. They looked around, checking for signs of Trunks or Broly.

16 gave the news. "Broly is very much still alive." They both looked where 16 was looking and saw him. Broly was powered down to his regular super saiyan form. On top of that, he was very wound, bleeding from several wounds, but he stood more than ready to continue fighting.

"Hmph. Look at him." 17 said mockingly. "Trunks should be able to take him out, easy."

18 stepped away slightly. "Not so much." They looked her way to find Trunks standing where he was before, still in the firing position for the Galick Gun, but powered down to his base form.

"He is completely out of power." 16 stated. "With you two as damaged as you are, we have little chance of victory."

"Can't we do anything?" 18 said.

"You two can transfer some power back into Trunks." Both the other androids looked at him like he was nuts.

17 gave a humorless laugh. "That's funny. We're androids. Our power isn't the same. Isn't that why they can't sense us?"

"That is true, but you are both part human as well. That gives you a level of control over your energy that full machines like myself don't have. It should be more than within your limitations."

17 and 18 stood for a moment wondering what to do, or how to do it.

Over with our lavender haired hero, he stands his ground as Broly slowly lands in front of him.

"Why don't you give up?" Broly asks him.

Trunks chuckles. "Because. . . People keep telling me how stupid I am when I do."

Broly's fist plants Trunks into the ground. Trunks tries to get up, but the large saiyan's foot replants into the rocky earth. Broly holds his hand out before blasting Trunks' back several times, each time getting a scream and destroying his shirt. Broly steps off him and starts limping towards when he assumes the androids are.

Before getting 10 feet, he hears Trunks get up. He turns around to see to demi-saiyan staggering to his feet. Broly's fist connected with Trunks' gut, dropping him. Broly then kicked the depowered fighter into a wall of rocks.

The rocks slowly pushed out of the way as Trunks climbed out. Broly began getting very irritated. "Just die damn it."

Trunks' hair began to flow upward as he stared off against Broly. Trunks barely reacted in time to catch Broly's fist, then the other. Broly quickly pushed his power on Trunks, bringing the teen to his knees. The rubble on the ground started to vibrate. Broly found Trunks' hair started to flash between gold and purple, back and forth. "What the hell?"

His hair finally claims the bright gold color as his eyes turn green. Trunks pushes back onto his feet. He starts to push evenly against Broly until the legendary saiyan's knees started to buckle. Trunks pulled him in, butting heads and knocking the saiyan back.

Broly roars in anger, charging in and unleashing dozens of punches at Trunks. The smaller saiyan begins blocking each attack. In between each block, he throws out an arm movement. He begins using the movements as blocks themselves before smacking Broly's arms aside. He throws his arms forward. "Burning Attack!"

The ball of energy slams Broly back before detonating 30 feet away. The smoke clears, showing an even more injured Broly. Trunks charges his power again. "Masenko!" The blast hits Broly full power, pinning Broly into another mountain of rubble before exploding.

Once again, Broly emerges from the rubble, this time far more bloodied and his super saiyan form starting to flicker in and out. He stared at Trunks, and for some reason, it seemed like there was a spectral image of Goku behind him. "Ka-karot?!" He hoarsely gets out.

Trunks charges up, powering to Super Saiyan 2. "Learn a knew name." He holds up one hand. "The name is Trunks!" He send a full powered blast at Broly, putting all his power into it. "NOW DIE!"

Broly is engulfed in the blast before finally disappearing.

After the blast, Trunks stood back to normal, clutching at the arm he used to fire. He breathed heavily as he took in his surroundings. He sensed for Broly's presence, finding nothing as a smile came to his face.

He looked around for his help. He couldn't detect them and his energy was giving out. He began staggering and dropping bit by bit, not having enough power to stay in the air. Suddenly, he was caught mid fall as he turned to see 18 carrying him. He looked around, finding 17 carrying 16.

"Did all that energy come from you two?" He couldn't believe it.

17 chuckled. "Near infinite energy supply. It helps at times."

18 commented dryly. "How'd you guess it came from us?"

Trunks chuckled. "That's how we won in the past."

"How did I know you were gonna say that." she droned. "Come on. Let's drag your half dead ass back to Earth."

He then muttered something, but they couldn't hear it. "Come again?" 17 said.

Trunks looked away with a small smile. "Thanks, all of you."

He lost consciousness after that first admission of accepting their help, leaving them personally flabbergasted.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"So how pissed was Shenron, considering you didn't make a wish?" Trunks asked, removing his bandages after a Dende healing session.

Dende sweat dropped. "We TRIED putting him in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, but since Broly's will didn't want it, not to mention Shenron gave us a bit of advice. . . ."

"Hmm?" Trunks was curious.

"If we wished him into the chamber, there was a possibility that Broly's power could have ripped through dimensions, freeing him even if we sealed the entrance. So..."

Trunks slumped over sad anime style. "Every part of my flawless plan had a flaw. . ."

17 begin him chuckled. "Well, isn't THAT the story of your life."

Trunks turned his head. "Shut the hell up." 18 opened her mouth. "Both of you." In front of him, someone else was righteously pissed off.

"Young man! You are going to follow my advice next time this crap happens!"

Trunks retorted. "Your advice would have worked out the same way. . ."

Bulma seethed at his back talk. "And now I have to repair 16! Not even mentioning the fact that I had to go through thinking you were going to DIE! Oh, and no recognition over ME going everywhere to get the dragonballs myself!"

"I'm sorry!" He tried in vain.

She glared at him. "This isn't over." She cheerfully looked at Dende. "At least I got to meet my friend again!"

Trunks sighed in relief that he wasn't under the spot light. He looked at the androids. "Who was it that bandaged me up, anyway?" He eyed 16, who still had no arms. "I doubt it was him, considering."

"Her." 17 pointed at 18. "I had to get the ship and everything under way. Also, that other planet's native life. . ."

Trunks dreaded hearing that. "YOU interacted with them after? . . . what did you do?"

18 muttered. "He took your credit."

"WHAT?!" Trunks yelled out.

17 chuckled. "I gave you all honorable mentions. Besides, if not for us, you wouldn't have won."

_That piece of shit! _Trunks immediately started fuming anger. _Did Gohan feel like this with Mr Satan? _He sighed. _Oh well, too late now. _

A voice rang in everyone's heads in the lookout, including the androids. _**WELL WELL! Look's like the Earth's special forces are back in action! Just as efficient as ever, though. Everyone ends up banged up in the end.**_

"Hi, King Kai!" Trunks answered with a sweat drop. "Thanks, by the way."

_**What for?**_

Trunks answered, confused. "I thought you were the reason I was able to see and hear Gohan and Goku." This was news to everyone, who looked at him like he was crazy.

_**OH! Really now? I couldn't tell ya if I had anything to do with that. **_They could easily tell the Kai was responsible.**_ Either way, everyone congratulates you on that victory. Super Saiyan 3 takes a lot out of the person. That hair must weigh a ton! _**The Kai started laughing at that 'hilarious' joke, leaving everyone groaning. _**Well, I go ahead and say goodbye, but I'll be keeping an eye on you at all times. Stay safe! **_

Trunks smirked. Everyone smiled, feeling accomplished. He was right. The Earth's special forces were back, and stronger than ever. Bulma calmed down and was lenient. "Well, seeing that GOD gives you his approval, I guess I can't blame you for anything. Go celebrate. I'm going to chat with Dende before I start repairing 16." Trunks nodded. "Oh, and take this." She tossed him a spare shirt and jacket. "No showing off eye candy. Stay dressed." He blushed as he pulled the jacket on over the shirt. He waved as he, 17, and 18 flew off the Lookout.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

The three stepped into Capsule Corp, completely worn out. Trunks got an idea in his head and stopped. He started to consider something before a small smile appeared. He walked off, leaving the androids to clean themselves up, put on intact clothing, etc.

Half an hour later, he walked into the main room, finding them both watching TV. 17 was watching with interest, but seemed bored. 18 was bored as always, simply reading something she found. He walked in after sighing deeply. They both looked at him weird.

"Lemme guess, another doom threat?" 17 joked.

Trunks held up his hand, holding the remote Bulma had to deactivate them. They both seemed to panic upon seeing that remote. 18 muttered. "What are you-"

Trunks crushed he remote and tossed it into the garbage. "I owe you guys my life twice over, so you've earned your freedom." He then walked over and popped himself onto the couch. He didn't wait for a reaction and just wanted to drop the subject.

Of course, 17 had to play a game of 'poke the bear'. "So are we friends now?" Trunks vanished from the room, leaving 17 to burst out laughing.


	12. Chapter 12

After another 4 months, it seemed like all influence from the Broly incident was dealt. Everyone went into full routines again. Seeing that a good deal of time had passed, Bulma had requested everyone get together on the Lookout for a party since it had been so long.

Amazingly, everyone agreed. Seeing that everyone only included the residents of Kame house, Baba, Korin, and the hosts Dende and Popo.

Everyone from Capsule Corp rode by a large plain, setting down at Kame house. 17 and 18 didn't seem to care. 16 was more of a statue. Trunks looked incredibly nervous, as did Bulma.

Bulma went out to meet everyone. She opened the door, walking in. "Well, hey everyone!"

"BULMA!" Roshi, Puar, Oolong, Turtle, and Chi-Chi all yelled. Chi-Chi hugged Bulma as they started catching up. Trunks walked in waving at everyone.

"So that's our super saiyan 2. . . or 4 or whatever."

Trunks scratched the back of his head with an awkward smile. "3. and hi! How is everyone?"

Oolong cheerfully added. "Good since we won't be blown to smithereens."

Puar clarified. "Master Roshi and Baba were giving us the high lights of the fight."

Trunks then remembered. "Right, the crystal ball thing." He then seemed a little put off. "So you saw the whole thing?"

Chi-Chi sighed and stopped her catching up with Bulma. "If you mean 'did we see the androids saving your life', the answer is yes." She didn't sound happy, but didn't sound hateful. Bulma had told Chi-Chi about how Gohan and Goku personally spoke to Trunks during the battle and what they said. "So? Where are they? I want to see them."

_Oh god. _"Heh heh. . . right this way. . ." They all walked outside, seeing 16 sitting at the beach, just staring into space. He turned to everyone, looking at them one by one before giving a smile.

"Hello."

"Jeeze, he is monotone." Oolong deadpanned.

Chi-Chi looked him up and down. "A ginger android. . . there's a soulless machine joke in there, but that's below me."

"Chi-Chi!" Bulma cried out. "He's completely 100% innocent. Don't be that way."

Chi-Chi huffed. "I'm only this polite BECAUSE he's the innocent ones. Where are Thing one and Thing two."

Trunks sweat dropped. That meant Bulma had told Chi-Chi his old nicknames for them. . . 

Everyone heard a sigh and found 18 standing, bored, beside Trunks. "So nice to see some of you again."

Roshi was already on her side. "So lovely to see both of you!" He said looking at her chest. She flicked his forehead, launching him ten feet back.

"I didn't mean you." She saw the still shaking pig, then looked at the Turtle and couldn't gauge its reaction. She then saw the cat, which looked traumatized. She then looked at Chi-Chi. "I see the resemblance."

Chi-Chi LOOKED calm as she walked up to 18. She simply stared at her for a good amount of time. She slowly raised her hand, then slapped 18 across the face. After a pause, a tear appears in Chi-Chi's eye as she went into a full unloading of years of stress through punches and kicks. 18, eyes closed, stood still taking the hits with no sign of any pain.

Chi-Chi finally ended her assault and went back to staring at 18, who stared back. She brought her hand out again. "My name's Chi-Chi."

18 took her hand and shook it, leaving everyone shocked at how that ended. Oh, they weren't shocked at all about the attack. 18 answered. "18."

Trunks looked back and forth, amazed. "T-that's it?" He stammered.

"Aw, and I thought a cat fight was eminent." Oolong nodded next to the voice before turning to see it come from 17. The pig jumped away from 17, who was left chuckling. "Sorry, my bad. My first time meeting you all. 17's the name." He then looked at Chi-Chi. "What do you have for me?"

Chi-Chi glared at him. "Lose the homosexual neckerchief."

That left him silent with an emotionless face, which made Trunks and Bulma laugh while 18 snickered. With introductions out of the way, they went to the Lookout. This being half of their first time there, they were all amazing at the location. Meeting Dende also made them speechless since it had been so long without seeing Piccolo or any Namekian.

Baba arrived soon after, which made her start playing cards against Roshi. Eventually, Trunks was talked into doing it, along with Bulma, Oolong, and Puar.

It was Trunks' turn, and he had to take a card from Roshi. Standing behind Roshi, 18 moved her eyes left twice. He moved his hand to the next card left. Looked up at her. She did it again.

Roshi twisted around to look at her, but she looked away. Bulma started chuckling. He went back at it and picked his card! FAIL! He dropped to the floor, having picked the joker. He looked up at 18 who sighed and walked over to him. "When I move my eyes twice, it means move over two cards, not one, dumbass." Trunks was left embarrassed with a red face. Soon 17 joined the game and, following 18's cues perfectly, unlike Trunks, he began winning a lot. Trunks only won once, with 18's help, to cheap shot 17's ego.

16 had made full acquaintance with Turtle, Dende and Popo. Seemed like everyone was getting along okay. Suddenly, 17 surprised everyone with a single statement. "Who invited the elf?"

Everyone looked over to find two new visitors on the lookout. Dende, Trunks, and Bulma walked over to greet them. Dende started. "Uh, hello. New visitors are always welcome, but may I ask who you are?"

The tall pink one spoke for them. "Are you the Earth's current guardian?"

Dende nodded. "Yes, I'm Dende. Who are you?"

The short one smiled a weird smile. "His name is Kibito."

"Hello." The large man stated with an air of authority.

"And I. . . am the Supreme Kai." That dropped some jaws.

Bulma was first to say something stupid. "The Kai's are joining us for parties now? We're moving up in the universe." She said cheery.

"Don't be rediculous." Kibito interrupted. "This is strictly business. Don't be so naïve to think you're that important."

Bulma flustered at that. "Listen here, buddy! Don't talk like th-" Popo smacked his hand over Bulma's mouth, dragging her back.

Trunks laughed nervously. He started. "We have small experience with speaking to King Kai, but I didn't expect to ever meet any others until the afterlife. What brings you here?"

"We've come on business about certain threats that have passed through here within the past year." Kai looked at Dende. "You seem capable, but not the fighter time, am I correct?"

Dende nodded. "I try peace first before anything. If it comes down to a fight, we have our own forces like Trunks here."

Trunks smiled politely. "Nice to meet you!"

"Are you the one that defeated Broly?" Kibito stated.

Trunks nodded slowly. "Didn't do it alone, but yes."

"We only detected two power levels during that event. You must have been the only one to face him."

Trunks shook his head. "16, 17, and 18 helped. Being androids, their power is undetectable."

Kibito huffed. "Machines replacing frontline fighters. It's such a disgrace."

The twins gave Kibito a twin glare. Trunks also frowned at it. Supreme Kai managed to interject. "Kibito, they did manage to solve a big problem that was becoming one of our concerns. We should show respect."

"Yes, master."

"Anyway, here is the situation."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Trunks was visibly irritated. "Can't even get one damn year. . . You're saying this Babidi guy came here to hatch Majin Buu before, but couldn't due to the fact that, to do so requires energy expended throughout the planet. He couldn't gather energy before because the androids killed off everyone before. They had no one to gain energy from."

They nodded. Kai continued. "However, since you faced Broly in a relatively short distance from Earth, the total energy from your fight went towards Buu. Now, the monster is nearly able to be awakened. That's what brought us here, and what brought Babidi back."

Trunks rubs his temple before he puts on finger up. "Androids lead to us needing recovery. . ." puts up a second finger. "Leading us to face Bojack on Namek. . ." Put three fingers up. "Which leads to drawing Broly in with my power level." Puts a fourth up. "Which finally leads to awakening a monster. That's four threats in one year." He was getting tired of this. "Okay, where are they?"

"You mean you'd just rush in and face them now?" Kai said surprised. "They have powerful people under their control."

Trunks responded. "better to go now than wait if that monster is so close to awakening. That's bad, right?"

"You forget, we do not know the location of their ship. We cannot locate it by simply searching." Kibito interjected like Trunks had suggested the impossible.

Bulma came back in. "I can find the ship." Kai and Kibito gasped at that. "16! Using any and all information from Capsule Corp satellites and images, is there any location disturbed recently in terms of a ship being hidden or even appearing?"

16's eyes lit a bit with the computer beeps showing he's processing it. "13 possible site of varying sizes. How large is the ship?"

Kai was amazed as Kibito was dumbfounded. "I wouldn't think it much bigger than this Lookout." Kai answered.

16's eyes beeped once. "One match. 658 miles due east."

Everyone looked at Kibito. He was wide eyed and simply coughed once. "Yes, well. Let us make our move then."

Trunks sighed. He looked at the others. "You guys in?"

17 immediately got up, which prompted 18 to come too. 16 stood up as they all gathered. Trunks turned to Kai. "Alright, we're set. We'll ask Korin for any Senzu beans on the way."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The six were moving fast towards the enemy position. 18 wore her blue vest over a tank top and jeans this time(I only comment on this because her outfit changes all the time in the canon timeline so keeping consistency.)

Trunks decided to take the time to learn. "So why was Earth chosen to hold this Buu monster anyway?"

Kibito answered with textbook knowledge. "He was placed here solely for the reason that Earth had such a low amount of power that it was deemed impossible for Buu to gain the energy required to awaken. Of course that changed due to the presence of certain company." He said with a hint of lecturing in his voice.

"Saiyans and Namekians." Trunks guessed. "Though each time fighting's been necessary has been due to other threats."

Kibito snorted. "Like how the super namek came to Earth in exile, leading to the creation of this worlds greatest tyrant, king Piccolo? The end of that threat came from a boy who was sent to this planet to destroy it. This in tern led to other saiyans visiting Earth FOR that boy turned man. Then Frieza came to exact revenge on said saiyan." He then eyed the androids. "Then man had to escalate the power to retaliate with machines that wipe out half the population, all in an attempt to enact revenge on said saiyan. Everything that happened to thing planet up until this current problem only happened due to the presence of Saiyan blood."

Trunks scowled. "Sorry for existing."

"I am simply stating the truth. You have made the best of a bad situation, but that doesn't make a good situation instead. You should be commended for negating the harms you brought."

17 and 18 began to scowl at the guy. Kai decided to intervene. "Kibito, show some tact. Antagonizing those which have saved lives is not the way we do things."

"Yes master."

16 spoke up. "We're here." They descended onto a ridge, hiding as they looked over to scan the area.

Supreme Kai pointed out. "I don't see anything. We've searched this area before."

"The ground is disturbed. The ship is underground."

They all nodded as they moved in. There was an opening, but no one was out doing anything. 17 shrugged. "Should we knock?"

"Might have to." Trunks answered.

"Are you insane?" Supreme Kai accused. "We can't go in without a strategy."

Trunks voiced his reasoning. "We have no idea what the floor plane is, or anything about the structure of the ship. The only entrance we can use is right there. I assume we can't just blow it up because it would release the monster, right?" The Supreme Kai nodded at each of these. "We either need to draw them out, or move in. Plan A or Plan B."

Supreme kai listened to the suggestions. "Babidi is able to manipulate space inside his ship. He does this to summon his minions, so if we stay outside, he'll just keep summoning his minions as they march out. If we go in, he can only have a few sent out to face us."

And there's our answer. The entrance exploded. Kibito almost screamed out when he saw 17 already at the entrance. He waved the rest of them down. They went ahead and followed. A full frontal assault always works right?


	13. Chapter 13

"Well, this surely isn't as impressive as I hoped." 17 droned in the empty room. The ceiling had an open hole, while the ground had a closed one. The room itself was barely as big at the gravity room on the Capsule Corp ship.

Trunks landed from the opening, quickly followed by the rest. "Well, this isn't very impressive."

"Just finished saying that." 17 said. "So, where's this wizard?"

The Kai was lecturing. "Don't get ahead of yourself. He most definitely knows of our presence. We should be prepared for his tricks and minions any moment."

17 stared at the wall for about thirty seconds. "I'm bored." He began to float back up the hole. "Call me when something happens."

_**WHAT IS THIS? People invading MY shi- Ohhh, Supreme Kai. That makes sense. I didn't think you'd find me until after the wake up party.**_

18 scrunched her nose. "He SOUNDS disgusting."

_**HOW RUDE! Well, then. Let's see what kind of poor souls you brought to die, Kai. **_

They heard the door open as a black and white spiky alien came out. The enemy looked pretty confident, staring at the group of one, two, threefourfive SIX. "OH, wow." He said, amused. "I didn't think I'd be getting to face this many people. Maybe you should all come at once!"

The group looked at the fighter with blank faces except for Kai. "His name is Pui Pui. He is one of Babidi's most loyal servants."

Laughter burst from the open hole in the ceiling as 17 landed back down. "First one's mine."

Trunks looked the guy over, seeing just how weak the guy was. He almost felt bad for him. "Just don't toy with him."

"You know he will."18 droned as she leaned on the wall. Trunks sat down in an indian style position.

Kai turned, looking offended. "You intend to let him fight alone?"

Trunks whispered. "This Pui Pui guy's not even half as strong as Frieza." Trunks chuckled. "17 at his weakest point is a good fifty times stronger. Don't worry. It will be okay, Supreme Kai."

They stood back as 17 stretched himself a bit. "So how we doing this? Death by blast or just beaten to a pulp."

The alien chuckled. "I haven't decided how to kill you yet. I'm a man of instinct. I don't plan the future."

"Figures." 17 smirked. "You have no future." A fist connects with Pui Pui's face, smacking him into the wall. 17 appears just in front of him, smirking as before. "Now, this is almost as boring as waiting."

Pui Pui's hooks 17, sending the android skidding back a few feet, but with his arms crossed. 17 looks back at the stunned alien. "Thank you, sir. May I have another?"

"DIE!" The alien charged and, in an instant, ended up on the floor with a foot on his back holding him down.

_**What are you DOING?! Get up! You shouldn't be having any problem. His energy is so low it's undetectable!**_

The brunette chuckled. "Had this conversation too many times. Never gets old."

Pui spurts out. "Send us to my home planet, master! I'll crush him." The wizards magic was cast as the room changed to an unknown planet with a black sky and black brown landscape of rock. The alien used the shock of the change to slip from the android. "HA! Now, the advantage is mine!"

Silence. 17 deadpanned. "Am I supposed to be distracted by this BEAUTIFUL scenery? What changed?"

"FOOL! You should feel any moment. Your body will be weighed down. Your movements slowed. You stand no chance!"

Tilted his head, 17 extended his arm out and waved slightly. "How heavy is this supposed to be?"

The alien snickered. "10 times your planet's gravity!"

Trunks' mouth gaped open at that revelation. _HOW STUPID IS THIS GUY?! _18's head dropping as she shook it back and forth. Even Supreme Kai and Kibito seemed unimpressed. 16 showed no reaction at all.

17 didn't show any emotion. "I would laugh, but it's too depressing." The alien grunted, confused. "Who cares? I'm bored again." 17 appeared behind Pui, blasting him from behind and killing him. "Well, that was a waste."

The room reappeared with the floor door open. They expected Babidi's voice to come back, screaming, but they could imagine that being more annoying than amusing. They proceeded.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

They landed in the second room. "Oh look. Exactly the same. Lovely days." 18 droned.

"Be careful!" The Kai alerted. "After that appalling defeat, Babidi won't hesitate to send someone far more dangerous."

17 sighed. "So my fight was wasted. Why didn't one of you go?"

16 smiled, turning to the smaller android. "Because you did not let us ask if we could."

17 calmed. "Fair enough. Hey, Trunks! You want the next one?"

The demi-saiyan retorted. "The moment I go is the moment this entire ship goes. Besides, if he wants us to burn off energy, then you androids are perfect. He can't draw any from you three."

"Smart." Kai answered with a smile.

"Lazy." 18 insulted.

Trunks slumped over in shame at the insult but held a smile from the complement from the Kai.

_**ALRIGHT, you fools. Now is the time to meet your end. HEHEHEHehehehe. This next fighter has killed thousands upon thousands of poor victims. Meet. . . YAKON!**_

A green beast emerged from an entrance on the side of the room. Be honest, he's a mean looking ugly fucker. Supreme Kai gasped. "Yakon!"

Kibito turned into Captain Exposition. "He is a monster of the dark who prays on those in the light. He must not be underestimated."

18 almost couldn't stomach his appearance. "Yeah. . . I'm out. I don't do the whole giant green monster thing." Trunks almost made a Cell joke, but he then noticed he would be the only one to get it. "Got something to say?" She glared at the boy.

He smiled. "Nothing."

17 smiled. "Then I get to go again?"

"I'll go." 16 interjected. He stepped forward.

The beast chuckled. "The eager ones always die first." The monster began speeding around the room, nearly disappearing. He ran circles around the android, waiting for a vulnerable moment.

Kai once more objected. "Why go one on one?" He turned to see Trunks, eyes open and trailing after Yakon. Kai looked forward as 16 threw a fist to the side, nailing Yakon into the wall.

"That's why." Trunks answered. "These fighters don't stand much of a chance with us. If a real problem comes, we'll all work together, but for this? It's more respectable to do one on one. Call it an influence from my father." Trunks finished with a smile.

Yakon recovered, charging 16, who swatted the monster back into the wall. It growled in anger. "Lord Babidi, I need my home."

Kai once more started getting worried. The room turned pitch black. Back to Kibito, exposition was made. "This must be Yakon's home planet. It's far beyond any point where sunlight can reach. That is where Yakon's strength flourishes."

18 snickered. "So it's ugly because it can't be seen? Makes sense." She calls out into the darkness. "16, you tracking him okay?"

"I am." 16 responded. The sounds in the darkness erupted in smashing hits and a growl until the beast was heard hitting the ground.

"How can you see me?!"

They merely heard 16. "I can detect your energy signal for one thing, but I am also an android. I'm artificial. I can change my visions at a moments notice."

The growl came again as they heard Yakon charge again as the fighting could be heard. Smashing sounds. Kicks. Whoosh noises could be heard from the speed of movements. Strikes hitting blocks. Then they heard the beast struggle before hearing a shattering snap, ending the noise.

The room turned back to normal, showing Yakon's body on the floor, his neck turned the opposite direction. 16 stepped over to the rest, leaving Kibito and Kai in shock.

_**H-H-H-H-HOW?! My precious Yakon! **_

They all leaped down the now open door to room 3.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

They had been cooped up in Room 3 for about twenty minutes. Supreme Kai stood, still alert, but more calm than before. He seemed to be considering something. Kibito stood at attention. A picture of discipline, his only competition being 16 who stood like a statue. 17 paced the room. 18 leaned on the wall. Trunks was sitting with his legs crossed.

"Waste of everyone's time. . ." 17 muttered.

"You act like we've already beaten this Buu guy." Trunks responded. "I'm sure there's something about this guy if the Supreme Kai of all people recruited us."

"Yet we haven't been challenged once." 17 retorted. "Maybe if it was a year ago, that last monster would have been fun to play with, but now?" 17 crossed his arms, annoyed. "Almost makes me miss my murdering days."

"Quit being a child, 17." 18 lectured. "Besides, you're not even next. It'll be my turn."

17 turned around to see Trunks. "Unless our 'not really blonde' wants to go?"

16 interrupted the conversation. "The fighter has come." Everyone paid full attention to the slowly opening door.

"No. . . It can't be." Supreme Kai shivered as he saw the fighter. Kibito literally couldn't talk.

18 visibly lowered in her mood. "Another ugly one. At least it isn't green."

16 and 17 appraised the blue and white overly dressed demon in front of them. 17 called to Kibito. "So, who's this one?"

"T-the demon king. Dabura!"

17 chuckled. "Here I thought man made his own demons."

Trunks glared at him, looking him up and down. Stronger than Bojack, but much weaker than Super Perfect Cell. A super saiyan two could easily match this guy, but it wouldn't be a cake walk to kill him. He didn't know whether he should take this one or not. Sure, the androids had gotten a hell of a lot stronger, somewhat close to his SS2 power when they powered up, but he didn't have any way to compare them to anything. No way to sense. . . He looked to 16. His guide to android power levels. The redhead nodded, very slowly. Trunks almost couldn't tell. That meant it would be close. Very close.

Dabura finally spoke. "I heard that three of you could not be sensed, but to see life that can't be detected is a first time experience." He smiled. "I like surprises. I'll go for the sure thing first." His eye fell on the Supreme Kai.

Dabura dashed with blindly speed, reaching the Kai. Suddenly, an arm hooked Dabura's neck, halting the Demon. He could see a faint golden glow from the arm, but his attention was the Kai. He quickly spat at the Kai. However, Kibito barely jumped in front of the Kai.

Trunks, at SS2, threw the Demon back across the room as the spit hit Kibito. Trunks powered down to normal, but didn't lower his guard. Sparing a look back, he saw Kibito, slowly turning into stone. "What the-"

Dabura laughed hoarsely, rubbing his throat. "My spit has the power to turn whoever it touches to stone." He then smiled deviously. "Maybe I should have hit you with it instead. That golden form was impressive."

Trunks almost took the offer before a kick from behind Dabura launched the demon skidding on the floor. He looked up to see an angry blonde. "If you're excited to fight a blonde, I'm right here."

"Very well." Dabura frowned. "How about we take this outside?"

Before anyone could ask, the environment changed to the desert like region where the ship is buried. Kai grabbed the stone Kibito and flew over to a safe position. Trunks, 16, and 17 flew into the air to watch from above. Supreme Kai joined them, now being shaken by Kibito's current predicament.

18 stood off against Dabura. Trunks had a small pit in his stomach, but let the fight start.


	14. Chapter 14

The ground erupted upward as 18 speed blitzed Dabura, her fist crashing into Dabura's guard. The demon held strong, pushing her off as he fired point blank. The blast exploded, but she appeared behind him, firing a blast into his back.

Dabura leaps into the air out from the smoke. 18 created two distructo discs, throwing them after the pink man. Dabura halted in the air, sending two beams down into the discs, surprised when they cut through the waves with ease. Dabura dodged back in time, only for 18 to kick him in the back, launching him to the ground.

He landed on his feet, jumping to the side of another beam. 18 chased after him. Lightning fast, he whipped around, throwing a spear he hadn't had before. She barely ducks it as he charges back at her with a sword, smiling wide.

He swiped at her as her image disappeared. After image. He looked to his right, finding her standing on his sword. She flicked a hair out from her face. "Well, isn't this a bit of de ja vu."

Dabura smirked, spinning quickly into a series of wide slashes. She backs away with him following, dodging each slash by centimeters. His purple aura erupted as he sped up faster, bringing a vertical slash down.

"HA!" She yells as she blocked the sword with both arms. She yelled louder with more power as she threw his sword back as well as shattering it. With her guard open, he lets go of the sword, blasting her in the chest and crashing her into the ground.

Dabura powered up, sending down several waves at her spot causing a massive explosion. The blast cleared, revealing a deep hole. "Oh, did I put too much effort it? It's not like I can tell how strong you really are. Disappointing when it turns out not much."

His gaze narrows as the acres of land below him all erupt into the sky, the large rocks and mounds of earth floating further into the sky all around him. He quickly scanned the area for her as more and more of the area floats up to him.

"What is this?" He looks around before seeing a flicker of movement. "There!" He blasts into the field debris, causing an explosion, but with no hit on his target. He looked around. "Where are you? What's the idea?" Then he realized. "Using the rocks to hide!" He turned, a knee, crushing his face before 18 brings both fists down into him, knocking him through the floating hunks of Earth.

The demon lands on a lifting piece of landscape, looking up to find her standing on a separate rock in front of him. She was undamaged with white lightning sparking around her. She glared at him as vein popped at her temple. She screamed with full power as the rocks stopping rising, then some started moving again.

All the hunks of earth converge on them. More specifically, on Dabura. The demon quickly tries to retreat, dashing around the first few boulders before they catch him. Soon enough, he's trapped in a giant ball of broken rock. 18 floats away from it, holding up both hands. She grunts as a large ball of energy charges up. She yells out, sending a full power beam through the mass of land, causing a massive explosion.

The smoke and dust clouds the air, leaving her to cross her arms in patience for her opponent. Soon enough, Dabura emerges, slightly ruffled, but otherwise fine. "You are strong. It's too bad you fight for a lost cause."

18 huffed. "A lost cause? I believe we haven't lost once." She then pointed up to the watching company, at Trunks. "The last time I lost to anyone was him, so if you get past me somehow, he'll kill you." She then smirked. "But I'll be damned before I give him THAT pleasure."

"Not a stranger to death, are you?" Dabura asked knowingly. "Ah, now I remember. You and the neckerchief boy. You're the ones that rendered this planet previously unusable for our plans. Do you miss it?" She tilted her head, confused. "Do you miss the blood shed?"

She seemed to fake thinking about it. "Wouldn't know. My personality was made much more aggressive than my real personality. Can't say."

Dabura smiled again. "Well, you could always give it another try. Join us, and live til' the end of time in a position of power." He barely caught her foot as she kicked at him. His guard on her kick, she fires a blast point blank, sending him back.

"You talk way too much. It annoys me." She clearly showed anger, which told Dabura something. He chuckled instead of getting discouraged. In fact, he had a brilliant plan. "Come on then."

Dabura lowered his guard and announced to everyone. "It would seem we have someone else ready to face you. Don't worry, your fight with me isn't over. Lord Babidi wishes me to return. After all, I am to be the last opponent."

The door to the lower levels didn't open, but Dabura seemed to be having a mental conversation with his master. 18 stared at him, still ready to fight. Everyone lowered themselves to the now misshapen ground next to her.

"What could he mean?" Kai asked. "Someone wishes to go before Dabura? They would surely be killed."

17 wondered. "Maybe I can get some more fun?" Everyone was in agreement that it wasn't going to be good.

"Well, then!" Dabura announced. "The time has come."

16 scanned the area. "I detect no other fighters here."

Trunks felt that pit in his stomach again. "What's your game?" Trunks stepped in front of everyone. "No. In fact, no more games! Whoever you have, I'll face them now."

Supreme Kai was just as confused as everyone. "The only fighters on this caliber are-" He looked over to the only former slaughters of mankind.

"What is it?" 17 asked the Kai.

"You two must leave this battle immediately!" Kai ordered.

17 turned, a bit offended. "What are you talking ab-" His body powers up in reaction to some as he grabs his head. 17 starts screaming at the top of his lungs, white lightning coursing around him.

Trunks turned to see what was wrong until another cry was heard. _Oh no. . . _He turned to the screaming 18. "What's wrong?!"

Dabura dashed at the saiyan while his back was turned. Caught off guard, Trunks prepares to turn SS2, but 16 halts Dabura, sending the demon back. 16 turned to Trunks. "You must continue on. You are the only one on our side that can supply the energy needed to revive the monster, Buu."

"But." Trunks glanced at the two screaming androids. "Supreme Kai, how do we stop it?!"

The elf looking god shook his head. "Either they fight off the influence themselves or we kill Babidi. The spell used affects the mind, utilizing any connection that person has to darkness."

Trunks realized the problem there. "Any connection?" The kai nodded as Trunks hardened his gaze. _And we just handed them over to him, then. . . _He looked over, seeing 16 already initiating a fight with Dabura. "How many fighters does Babidi have left?"

Kai wondered. "None of any real fighting power, but he had many minions he would sacrifice to keep us away."

"Can you handle them alone?" Trunks asked.

Supreme Kai nodded. "I could, but you intend to battle these two here? Your fighting power will go to Buu!"

Trunks looked between the two writhing androids and to the fight the other way. "If I go with you, it'll leave 16 in a 3 on one fight. Then we'll have three enemies pursuing us."

Kai nodded. "You'll be using your super saiyan 3 form then?"

Trunks thought about it quickly. "Can't. The form practically radiates power. I'm afraid if I use it, Buu will revive. I'll just have to hold out until you kill Babidi."

Supreme Kai nodded. "I see." The Kai walked past Trunks. He smirked, having confidence they could still pull this off. "You people are indeed amazing. Hold out as long as you can."

Trunks nodded. "I will." He chuckled humorlessly. "It'll be just like old times. . . Go."

The Kai flew to the door to the lower level of the ship, blasting through it. Trunks turned to 18 as she screamed. _Might as well try. _He approached her slowly, gripping her shoulders. "18! You need to fight it." Her body slowly stopped shivering, and he actually thought for a moment that it was that easy.

Her breathing slowed to normal as she looked up, surprising him with the Majin symbol on her forehead. His grip still on her shoulders, he had no defense for the point blank blast to his gut. "BACK OFF, BRAT!"

Trunks was sent flying back, scraping across the ground before rolling to his feet. He clutches at his stomach, gasping for air. "Okay. . . Don't know what I was exactly expecting there." He dashed up in the air, avoiding a blast from her. She met him in the air, unleashing a barrage of punches and kicks on his guard. However, he was still in base form. She connected a kick to his jaw, launching him into the ground.

He got up, feeling like hell already. He looked up. "Hey 17-" He looked up slightly. Yep, the Majin symbol on the forehead.

"This is going to be fun." 17 smiled wide.

Trunks blocked a lightning fast punch, skidding backwards about 30 yards. He stared forward as 18 landed by 17. "So the gang's all here? Good." He smiled. "Back to basics." His hair flowed up before igniting gold with lightning coursing around him.

"Well, this reminds me of something, 18."

She faked her curiosity. "Reminds you of what, 17?"

The male twin laughed. "The last time we faced an empowered righteous saiyan."

"You know what, bro?" She chuckled. "I see the resemblance." She imagined the scenery a little different. A wrecked city. In Trunks' spot stood a different saiyan who was only half armed. "Feels nostalgic."

"Are you done?" Trunks took his fighting position. "The talking is annoying. I know neither of those are your real personalities, so just shut up and fight."


	15. Chapter 15

Supreme Kai landed in the next room. He stared ahead at the twelve or so minions quaking in fear. The Kai prepared to attack before sensing everything above. _This is madness?! How is Trunks releasing that much power? He said he was holding back. _He then got back to the task at hand.

_**Hoohoo! Kai, can you feel that energy going straight to Majin Buu? You brought some interesting companions. They'll be great first kills for my new pet.**_

Kai ignored the madman, preparing to start blasting the enemies blocking him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Trunks deflected a barrage of punches from 17, being pushed back on full defensive. Trunks caught both fists at once, halting himself. They struggled a moment before 18 launched a blast from above. The two separated just in time to dodge, but now 18 homed in on him. He ducked a kick, but 17 swept his legs out from behind him. Catching with his arm, he threw himself out from between them.

Flipping back on his feet, he jumped up barely dodging two blasts from the androids. He stops in the air, taking a defensive stance. 18 soars after him as they clash hits. 17 appears behind him, delivering two fists on him, sending him back into the ground.

Landing on his feet, he sent two beams back up, which they answered with their own. Two beam clashes began. The androids laugh manically as they each overpower half of Trunk's power, the blasts hit him dead on.

A few seconds go by before a fist flashes into 17's face, launching him away. 18 spin kicks at him, but he catches it, pulling her into an elbow strike. She pulls back, clearly angry. Trunks stared back with a smirk. His jacket sleeves were completely destroyed "Look at this. You turned my jacket into a vest. Feeling accomplished, android?"

"Feeling cocky? That's what gets you saiyans killed." She vanished, placing a fist into Trunks' gut. He grabbed the arm, pulling her and kneeing her, making her cough and gasp for air. A beam hit Trunks from behind. It stuns him as 18 punches him across the jaw. Just as his head whips from the punch, a foot hits from the other direction.

Trunks recovers as 18 charges again. She throws a punch, but the fist rips into Trunks' jacket, with Trunks not in it. "What?" Trunks elbows her in the head, sending her into the ground. Trunks speeds to 17, halting right before the android. Without warning, he blasts blasts the android back.

17 charges a blast, launching it at Trunks. However, the blast halts before reaching the saiyan. It disappears, confusing the saiyan before a pair of arms grab him into a choke hold. He turns is head enough to see blonde hair.

He choked out his words. "You need. . . to fight this, 18. You don't want. . To do this."

She sneered. "Don't talk like you know the real me!" She tightens her hold, starting to choke him out. 17, to help, speeds in planting his fist in Trunks' gut knocking all leftover air out.

17 chuckled. "Bet you're wishing you didn't break that remote, aren't you?"

Trunks wrenched 18 over his shoulder enough to knee her forehead, knocking her off him. He throws her at 17, then vanishes. 17 catches her, but Trunks appears behind, blasting both into the ground. "Not gonna lie. It would be useful." He said, more to himself. He then yelled down to them. "Now, snap out of it! Don't you see that if we continue, Majin Buu will be released?"

The androids stood up off the ground, glaring at the super saiyan before 17 laughed out loud. "You're so afraid! How can you fear this Majin Buu?" 17 began. "The supreme Kai is petrified of the names of it and all the fighters we've faced, and we crushed them all overwhelmingly. Even that Dabura guy can be taken out by us in a one on one. We're unstoppable!"

18 flips her hair out from her eyes. She smiles up at Trunks. "You're the only one strong enough for us to have fun with anymore, but we should kill you before Buu is released. Can't have you using that Super Saiyan 3 form on us."

17 nods in agreement, before speeding to hook Trunks in the jaw. His attack goes through the saiyan's image. He quickly looks around, finding two dozen flickering images of Trunks standing and staring. "After image. . ."

"I didn't think you two were weak enough to be controlled." Trunks lectured at them. Several Trunks images faded as 18 blasted them.

"Go to hell."

Trunks hits her from behind, launching her up to 17 before all the Trunks' that vanished reappeared, flickering. "Then again, you were slaves to your programming from the beginning. One change, and you helped people genuinely. Good people at heart, but weak willed."

18 glanced at 17, angry. The brunette nodded, soaring above the fight. Powering up, 18 activated the android barrier, expanding it to hit all the Trunks'. "PISS OFF!" Trunks, with both hands, held the barrier back, but 17 appeared behind him, activating his own android barrier. The two barriers sandwich Trunks, shocking and crushing him and getting a scream of pain from him.

He pushes back, charging his power and holding both expanding barriers away from him. With a yells, he erupts in an explosive wave. The outward wave rips apart the barriers, knocking both androids back.

The burst of power ends with Trunks floating over three craters. One from his energy expanding enough to reach the ground, and two of the same craters from the twins. By instinct, his hand flinched towards his sword, but he halts himself just before his hand grabs the hilt. That hesitation put him back on defense as 17 appears, launching kicks and punches into Trunks' blocks. "Come on! Use your sword!"

Trunks' thought back. . .

"_Why didn't you try to avoid it?" Trunks had asked, his sword an inch from Goku's nose. _

"_I searched your feelings, so I knew that you would stop." Goku said with confidence. Trunks had known Goku would be able avoid and survive his attacks, but Trunks had no intention of injury. Trunks could not truly draw his sword on an ally. _

Trunks blocked a powerful hit, launching him back. He halted just before 18 appeared on his other side. He spun kicked around, hitting her guard as 17 closed in. All three meet, Trunks in the middle in a frenzy of attacks and blocking for his life on both sides. Blocking two attacks at once, he throws then off, his hand flinching for his sword, but he hesitates again. Once more, he regrets it. He blocks a punch from 18 with his free hand, but 17 knees him in the jaw. Both androids unleash a barrage of punches on the saiyan before team kicking him down into the ground.

Trunks shakily stood up, looking up right at 18 in front of him. "You could at least TRY fighting seriously. You're no fun if you're holding back."

Trunks smirks. "Guess I don't have the heart to attack an ally seriously." _Not since Tapion. I will not repeat that memory. I'm stronger than that. _Her fist crashes into his gut, making him cough up blood.

She sneers. "Good thing I don't share that illusion. We aren't allies." Her image disappears as 17's blast comes from behind, hitting Trunks away into a far off mountain, getting him stuck in the rock.

17 and 18 stand together in front of Trunks. The saiyan glares up at them, thinking fast. _If I use super saiyan three, I can knock them both out in seconds. . . but we don't know if it'll wake up that monster. _The androids both start charging their blasts to finish the fight. _But I also can't afford to die. That just leaves the one option. _

The combined android attack launches as Trunks prepares to use his trump.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Supreme Kai defeated the last enemy. "Okay, let this be the last room." He descended into the hole towards what he hoped was the last room. Landing, he stared right at a giant boulder looking object. He looked down at the meter, which looked full.

"Welcome, kai. How nice to see you in person." A sinister, annoying voice sounded from the green looking imp. . . goblin. . . . thing. "Ready to see an old friend."

Kai's eyes started to widen. Only one more push, and Buu will be free. He had to kill the wizard now. The Supreme Kai charges his power and attacks the wizard. However, a shield blocks the blast.

The wizard snickers. "It won't be that easy. You must know how pointless this is."

Kai scowled. "Don't underestimate me." He charges full power, smashing into the shield, then releasing a blast right on it. The blast begins to rip through the shield. The wizard barely survives as his bottom half is blown apart. The wizard screams in pain, but Kai steps over him, getting the green midget's attention. "Now, end this. Stop the release!"

Kai feels Trunks' power begin to spike. Feeling the power, both he and the wizard react, surprised at the spike. However, the power recedes, going back to SS2 levels.

"What?". . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Trunks couldn't believe it. The attacks had dissipated just before he turned SS3. He stared in surprise, seeing 17 holding 18 in a restraining hold. _17 broke the control? _

17 still had the Majin symbol, but he seemed to be in full control. "TRUNKS, GO STOP BUU!" He held 18 tight. "And kill that damned wizard!"

Trunks then remembered. Cell had tried using 17's persona to convince 18 to join with him. 18 refused, stating 17 could not and would not advocate doing so. Trunks whispered. ". . .His strongest trait is his sense of self. . ."

_**WHAT ARE YOU DOING, 17?! KILL HIM WITH 18! NOW?!**_

17 snapped at the voice, his speech speeding up slightly out of anger. "Get your shit green wrinkled ass out of my head you freak! No one controls me. That's how it stays!"

The two androids begin thrashing around, the brunette holding the blonde still. "17, GET OFF ME?!"

17 quickly yells to Trunks. "GO!"

Trunks nods, quickly soaring into the sky then into the entrance to Babidi's ship.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Babidi began thrashing around as Trunks landed behind Kai. The Kai turned to the saiyan, surprised. "Did you destroy the androids?"

"No. 17 broke the control." Trunks noticed the half dead wizard. "What's going on?"

Kai smirked. "We were just getting this wizard to cancel Buu's resurrection." He turned to Babidi. "Well?"

The wizard sweat bullets, he only had one move. "Only on the condition that I be brought to full health! Heal me!"

Kai tries to say no, but suddenly a loud squeal sounds. The three present stare at the large egg, seeing pink smoke begin to fume out. They all were stunned into silence as Babidi's face showed his confidence in victory.

"Yes. . . Yeeeees. . . . YES! BUU IS REVIVING!"

Supreme Kai shouts in horror. "HOW?! Trunks is here!"

Trunks stood stunned before announcing. "We forgot the only other energy using fighter."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

16 flies through several mountains, halting himself as the pink demon appeared above, preparing another blast at the android. The attack seems to hit, but 16 reappears right on top of Dabura, punching the demon down into the ground. 16 stood barely looking roughed up. However, Dabura looks very much worse for wear. The perks of infinite energy and not tiring in action. 16 starts to charge at the demon, but halts upon detecting the change below.

Over with the twins, both halt what they're doing as they both detect Buu as well. Suddenly, everyone felt very bad about what was about to happen.


	16. Chapter 16

_SuperSaiyajin4Vegeta chapter 15 . Mar 12_

I'm surprised you don't have more reviews here. This is an excellent story, and very well written, especially considering how quickly you're putting out chapters. However, I'm still unclear as to how Buu got revived at the last second. I thought you said they couldn't use the energy from the androids?

**I may have needed an extra scene in there. Trunks is not the only energy fighter there. There is also Dabura. I had that in there but probably should have cut to Dabura vs 16. However, I hate Dabura and did not want to write him more than necessary. The scary pink demon in flamboyant blue clothes? Yeah. . . the Ginyu force of the Buu saga. . . or the android 19 of it. LOL. **

**Also, thanks Fanfictions4ever for positive reviews. Now, speaking of flamboyant Buu saga characters. . . well, here's fat buu. . . .**

The twins paused from their struggle, glancing in the direction of the new power starting to appear. 17 smirks. "Well, looks like the monster is awake. Can't tell much though."

18 scoffed at him, still angry that he has her in his hold. "Hur- friggin- ray. Doesn't matter now. If it's free, Trunks will just blast it in super saiyan three before coming to kill us."

The brother scowled, the majin influence showing. He was still struggling to resist it. "Pessimist." He glances up to where 16 and Dabura float, both sensing the new power. He yells up to the titan android. "16, your sensors are better than mine! How long until Trunks kills it?"

16 seemed a little wide eyed. "Under the right circumstances, Trunks would have no problem."

Everyone else caught the tone. "What the hell to you mean. . . under the right circumstances?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The pink smoke continued to bellow out from the ball, the supreme kai stepping back. "We've failed. We need to retreat. Abandon the Earth, and make a new strategy."

Trunks wouldn't have any of that. "No, it can't possibly be that strong." The saiyan looked to the half wizard(Get it?) on the ground, who's laughing maniacally. "Shouldn't we kill him?"

Kai shook his head violently. "He is the only one capable of using the sealing spell on Buu. We must simply wait until he is forced to contain Buu, then we strike."

Trunks looked at the Kai like he was crazy. "When would that be?!"

Kai looked down ashamed. "When the Earth is destroyed."

Trunks scowled. "Not happening." He charged an energy blast at Babidi. "Seal it. Now."

The wizard panicked under the blast for a moment, but gained confidence from Buu's resurrection. "You can't afford to kill me! I call your bluff!" Trunks' blast disappears, making the wizard smile just before Trunks' sword finds the villains chest. Babidi screams in pain.

Kai screams out. "What are you doing?! You can't kill him!"

Trunks cut the Kai off with a glare that could kill. "Either he seals it now, or I decide to fight Buu now! This planet isn't going to be destroyed less than a year after I saved it." He looked to the suffocating wizard. "Well? Are you going to do it?"

The wizard panicked. "I-if I d-do-" He coughs blood. "I-I'll lose and be killed for my crimes." The wizard is suddenly blown up by Trunks.

"Take that as a no." He glared at the ball, still spewing pink smoke. Kai backed away as he felt Trunks' power rise. Trunks screamed out as his power soared to its highest point, transforming him to SS3. His power baffles the Kai as Trunks turns to him. "You might want to get out of the ship."

The Kai nods and speeds out. Trunks stares at Buu's prison as he raises his hands. His energy gathers. "MASENKO. . . HAAAAA!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The androids see supreme Kai speed out from the ship. Dabura comments snidely. "I guess the boy was killed after all."

16 yells out. "Everyone down!"

The twins on the ground duck as the entire landscape around the ship's burial site erupts in a nuclear sized explosion. Everything blurs together as everyone is blinded by a golden light before getting hit by the shockwave.

17 and 18 withstand the blast. 16 and Dabura are hit back slightly, being in the air. Kai is launched away, barely recovering in the air.

The blast debris clears after a minute, revealing a smoke covering crater stretching out for a mile. 17 and 18 both blink and rub their heads. The brunette looked at the blonde. "Heh. The M is gone."

18 looked at him weird before rubbing her forehead. "I see that." They glanced at the crater. "Guess he went Super Saiyan three. Guess it's our turn."

17 seemed confused. "What makes you say that? We were mind controlled."

She seemed flustered. "He's been waiting for an excuse like that to kill us!" She crossed her arms in a huff as they looked further into the smoke cloud.

In the middle, Trunks stood, golden aura. He noticed. . . He chuckled. "I used so much energy, it knocked me into my normal Super Saiyan." His hair was shortened to normal super saiyan. He looked into the distance, finding the shattered pieces of Buu's shell. "All destroyed." He let out a sigh of relief.

Dabura was snapping out from the Majin control. He considered continuing the fight, but saw little point. He'd die. He especially wasn't eager to face the former purple haired brat.

Over with 16, the android was glancing at the scene. ". . . . . . These are not the right circumstances." Trunks looked to the androids as 16 joins the other two. He was wary about them until he saw the missing M's on their heads. He smirked, but 16 cut the parade short. "IT IS NOT DEAD! My scanners still detect a strong power!"

Trunks' eyes widened as he looked for it. He couldn't sense where it was, but he could tell it was near. He scanned the whole area, sweating bullets. _But. . . . my attack? _"ABOVE!" The supreme Kai shouted. Trunks whipped his head up, shocked to see the mass pink cloud over him.

He could hear a weird molding sound. "W-what the hell?" The cloud started to condense, becoming less fluid and more solid. Trunks began to sense its power. "But how? I hit it dead o-" He looked to the shell. "Did. . . did I miss?" _Did it leave its shell before I attacked it?! _He looked back up to the cloud.

The pink began to take shape, a fat blob with a strange head, limbs starting to form. With a sudden pop, Majin Buu's true form appeared. An underwhelming fat pink blob. Trunks was still sensing its power, but started to doubt its power as he took in the appearance. 17 and 18 were appalled. 18 scowled. "It's grotesque."

"Pathetic." 17 waved it off.

The fat man child glanced off away from all of them, with a cheery innocent smile. "Buu sense two people here to play!" Everyone sweat dropped at the way it talked. The beast seemed saddened for a moment. "Hmm, Buu no like when someone wants to hide." The beast smiled again. "I know!" Buu suddenly shot out a massive blast into the mountains, catching everyone off guard. Dabura flew into the sky, having been flushed out from hiding. As soon as he got hit footing, Buu appeared in front of him. "You pink like Buu! Me no like copy cats!" Buu's head. . . tentacle thing twisted towards Dabura. "Now, me make you brown like chocolate!" A beam of pink electricity hit Dabura, instantly contorting the pink demon into a giant candy bar.

Everyone stood shocked at the display. They couldn't take in how Buu defeated Dabura that fast. Even more, they were sickened when the beast put the demon in its mouth and began chewing. Supreme Kai began panicking. "This is it! We're all done for if we fight Buu!"

Buu swallows his appetite as he floats back over towards Trunks, the demi-saiyan still dumbfounded and shocked by he monster in front of him. Trunks shook it off and took a fighting stance. He powered up as much as he could, but only ended up in Super Saiyan 2. _No good. I wasted too much power on both the androids and that last attack! But. . . . I can't give up. _He used the sun to his advantage. "Solar Flare!"

Buu screamed out in pain from the flare. A sudden slash hit as Buu was sliced in half by trunks at the waste. Both halves of Buu fell to the ground. Trunks sheathed his blade, eying the monster. However, Buu's top half rose up to Trunks' height. Buu was angered and scowling. "YOU NO PLAY FAIR!" Buu's lower half shot up from behind Trunks, turning into a pink mass that stretched into a thick pick rope-like substance. It wrapped around the saiyan from behind. He powered up, pushing the stuff off for a moment before Buu's body regenerated. Buu smiled. "It Buu's turn to play unfair!"

Trunks stares up from the robe tangling him, only for Buu's hand to chop the saiyan in the head, launching him hard into the ground face first. From the debris, the pink rope soars back up, rejoining into Buu's body.

The androids were shocked. 17 and 18 couldn't believe they saw Trunks get smacked into the ground like that. 16 grit his teeth. "What is this monster?"

On the ground, Trunks laid face down, banged up and now in Super saiyan one. "BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Buu's full weight slams ass first into Trunks' back, eliciting a scream from the saiyan as his hair turns from blonde to purple. The pink Goliath tilted its head, confused. "Why hair turn purple?" It shrugged. "Oh well." Buu's head tentacle stretched out, wrapping around Trunks' neck and pulling him up in front of Buu. Trunks' sword fell to the ground under him.

Buu smiled evilly as both hands came together. "Buu like your attack. Me use it!" Buu screamed out. "MASENKO- BUUUU!" The blast erupted from Buu's hands directly into Trunks' chest.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A dragonball dropped onto the floor. Everyone was startled by the noise it made. Chi-Chi looked over. "Bulma? What's wrong?"

This whole time, they had been gathering the dragonballs, just in case something happened. "I don't. . . . Something happened." Bulma seemed heartbroken, a few tears coming down. "Baba! What happened?!"

The old woman simply turned away, shaking her head.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Trunks lands on the ground with a thud. His eyes showed no light as his head turned lifelessly to the side. Blood puddled beneath him from the foot wide hole now in the center of his chest. Buu's body slams onto the saiyan's chest as he unleashed punches on Trunk's face, whipping the saiyan's head back and forth with no reaction. Buu stops after a few hits. "Uh oh! Looks like he went dead!" Buu smiled. "Oh well! Me find new play mates." Buu got up, doing a victory dance. "Buu yeah! Buu yeah! Buu Yeah!" He chanted over and over.

17 stared in disbelief, clenching his fist. "That. . . monster!" He was preparing to charge until a high pitched screaming cut him off. 18 blasted off ahead of him in an angry fury as 17 chased after her.

Buu stood over the dead saiyan. "Hmm. So should I make chocolate? No, Purple doesn't make Buu think chocolate. I know! Raspberry hard candy!" The tentacle on his head twisted to the saiyan before Buu heard a scream getting louder. "Huh-" A foot snapped Buu's head back as he's launching off into the mountains.

"DIE YOU BASTARD!" 18 unleashes blast after blast at Buu. She fires a volley before charging up two blasts, wiping out more of the landscape. 17 lands with her and starts unleashing his own continuous attack, each blast chaining into the next.

The entire land shakes and quakes from the force. The blasts continue nonstop. Both androids begin charging powerful blasts before combining them into a massive beam and firing. Needless to say, there are no recognizable landmarks left. The land is now a collection of giant holes and shattered rock.

17 glances down and grabs Trunks' sword while 18 grabs his body. "Maybe we can get him to Dende?" 17 offered.

18 nodded slightly, still showing anger as she stared ahead. ". . . yeah."

The ground ahead of them ruptures as Buu emerges, completely unharmed, catching them both off guard. The pink beast charges up pink blasts with a smile. "That was fun! Buu's turn now!"

18 stood in shock. _No way. . ._

17 was just as stunned. _Oh shit. . ._

The blasts were cut off as a pair of arms gripped the fat monster from behind. Buu turned to see 16. 16 yelled at the other two. "Get out of here, now!"

"But-"

16 cut 18 off. "I'm going to self destruct! Go!"

Both androids were stunned, but they suddenly saw Buu's body contort as it wrapped up 16. 16 still held a smile as he nodded to them. The twins nodded and sped away at full speed.

Supreme Kai came out from hiding, chasing after them.

With 16, he smiled as his body began to glow. He spoke some similar words to his other time's self. "I will miss you. You guys were. . . Cool!" Everything once again turned into a burning inferno as 16 detonated himself and Buu with him. . . . . .


	17. Chapter 17

17, 18, and Supreme Kai landed at ground zero. Not a single piece of 16 was left after his detonation. They looked the area over, seeing pink gore splattered all over the landscape. 17 whistled at the crater. "Well, that was a big boom." He glanced at the pink mess, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "That creature was nuts."

Supreme Kai interrupted them. "There is a decent chance Majin Buu will revive. Regeneration is one of its base abilities."

17 snapped. "You're kidding! Trunks, 16, and Dabura die against it and it's still alive?"

The Kai looks at one of the pink blobs. It begins to wiggle a little bit. "He will reform soon. We must fall back and make a new strategy."

18 glared at all the pink before finding a larger pink object moving. "Isn't that your servant?" The other two quickly snapped their attention to the moving pink.

"KIBITO!" Kai yelled rushing to the heavily injured man.

As the kai picked up the barely conscious man, 17 wondered with little care. "I would think you would have died."

Kibito glared down the brunette. "I woke up in the crater that held Babidi's ship-"

"When Dabura died." 17 assumed. The pink man nodded.

"I saw a second explosion start up and did all I could to survive." His blood dripped off him, showing severe injuries.

"Lucky bastard." 18 commented. "We need to get out of here."

Kai nodded as they retreated

. . . . . . . . . . .

They landed at the Lookout. They sat Trunks and Kibito, who fell unconscious, down as they looked for Dende.

"Dende!" 18 yelled.

"Little Green!" 17 called out as well.

The guardian rushed out, sweat dropping from the second name before seeing the two on the ground. "What happened?!" He rushed to the two.

"No time. Just heal them." 18 commanded. Dende quickly went to work on Trunks, but after a few seconds stopped and shook his head.

Dende hung his head in shame. "He's dead." He looks back with a comforting smile though. "The others are out gathering the dragonballs, so he won't be gone for long." The others knew that, but they showed more than a little anger at not being able to save Trunks. Dende moved to Kibito. He healed the tall pink man, who came to soon after.

"I'm healed?" He turned to see Dende smiling at him. "Thank you, Guardian." Kibito noticed Trunks and grimaced. He faced the Kai. "What's the plan now, master?"

Kai wondered a moment, then asked. "What are these dragonballs you speak of?"

Mr. Popo answered. "They are a set of starred balls that, when brought together, bring about the Eternal Dragon. Originally, you could only make one wish, but thanks to Dende, Shenron the dragon can now grant two."

The Supreme Kai thought for a while. In the middle of his thoughts. . .

"Trunks?!" Dende, 17, and 18 all yelled. His body started to fade. Within moments, his body was gone entirely. "What happened?" 18 pressed.

Supreme Kai answered, surprised. "It seems King Yemma has allowed for him to take his body into the afterlife, but, I'm surprised it happened so soon."

Popo answered with a smile. "This happened before with Goku. When Goku died facing his brother Raditz, Kami arranged to have Goku keep his body immediately, so Goku could quickly start training with King Kai."

Dende looked at him confused. "Well, I had nothing to do with this. Someone on the other side must have pressed for it."

Supreme Kai thought for another moment, then smiled. "I believe a plan has been set. We must move quickly."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Trunks. . . _A voice sounded. The boy could hear it, but all he saw was darkness. He tried to look around, but saw nothing.

_Wake up. . . _The voice sounded disciplined. It called out, but Trunks still could not find it. "Fa. . . ther?"

The voice snapped Trunks awake. "WAKE UP, CLOWN!" A kick hit the demi-saiyan in the side, causing Trunks to yelp up and look around quickly. The landscape he saw was a beautiful, serene place. Green green, a few plateaus, clear lakes. He clutched his side in pain and looked up the the person standing over him. Onyx eyes from a familiar face glared at him. "Good, you finally woke up."

Trunks blinked a few times. "Father?" He smiled. "Good to see you again."

Vegeta tilted his head. "Again?"

Trunks face palmed. "right, I really need to stop doing that." He looked up with a smile.

"Get that smile off your face, boy." Vegeta snapped. "I heard of your little field trip through time. What was my opinion of you in the past?"

Trunks blinked. "Um, well. Honestly-"

Vegeta glared. "I know my opinions so if it sounds like you're lying to get on my good side, I'll beat you into the ground."

Trunks sweat dropped. "Well. . . you were abrasive, arrogant, and disregarded any advice or information I ever gave you. Though, if I was in danger, you did express. . . concern." Vegeta glared at him. Trunks reiterated. "By trying to kill whatever nearly killed me." Vegeta smirked.

"Sounds about right. Now, on your feet-"

"Wait! What happened?" Trunks asked. "With Buu?"

Vegeta grimaced. "You lost! You brought shame and dishonor to yourself, boy! You're dead!"

Trunks jumped to his feet, noticing his clothes were all normal and undamaged. He quickly looked up, seeing, yes, a halo. He looked over Vegeta, seeing the same halo. "But. . ."

Vegeta offered half assed. "At least you died a warrior's death, but that is of no concern now. We need to start."

"Start?" Trunks asked confused. "I need to go back! I need to destroy Buu!" Vegeta looked at the boy. "I only lost because I ran out of energy. If I can go back, I can go Super Saiyan 3 and face him head on. I know I can destroy him that way!"

Vegeta smirked. "Good spirit, but you're stuck here. You'll make it back to that mud ball planet eventually I'm sure. For now, we will prepare you." 

Trunks settled down slightly, but nodded. He looked back to the beautiful landscape. "Where are we?"

Vegeta scoffed. "The planet of the Kai. Kakarot dropped us all off here and returned to the Grand Kai planet for some reason. We're here to do your training."

Trunks blinked a few times. "We?" He sensed several powers land around them as he turned around. He couldn't hold all his excitement in as he saw them all. "Gohan!" Gohan smirked. "Piccolo? Yamcha? Tien? Krillin?" He continued looked through them. He saw an older looking Piccolo. "I assume you must be Kami?" Trunks bowed respectfully. Vegeta scoffed and turned away from the politeness of his son.

Kami smiled. "Good to meet you. I would have thought you had met me in the past?"

Trunks shook his head. "Well, you-"

Vegeta interrupted. "No time for that! We have somewhere to go!" The saiyan prince flew into the sky.

Gohan nodded. "We actually do have to go somewhere." He smiled at Trunks. "We can discuss this on the way."

Trunks nodded as they all took off into the sky.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Bulma still had yet to move. She sat on the Lookout, staring into space for half an hour after they had gotten back with the third Dragonball. Chi-Chi had stayed with her as Roshi, Oolong, Puar, and Popo had gone to get the remaining balls.

Dende had been speaking to Supreme Kai the whole wait as 17 paced back and forth. 18 leaned against a column waiting as she stared at Trunks' sword.

Finally, the guardian of Earth and guardian of the universe came over, having come to a conclusion. Dende smiled to keep everyone calm. "Okay, so we have a plan set. For this, we do need all the dragonballs quickly. 17 and 18, you two will need to go with the Supreme Kai."

The androids seemed less than pleased. Chi-Chi spoke out. "What? We need SOMEONE here. That monster will destroy everything. Isn't that why Bulma let them live to begin with?!"

17 chuckled humorlessly. "Last I checked we tried already. The monster wasn't affected in the slightest by our attacks. We'd get wiped out."

18 asked. "What would we be doing if we went with you?"

Kai smirked. "I don't think I'm the right person to explain, but we must move quickly. If anything, Buu will take a large amount of time in doing any damage. He loves to let things last longer than they should. If all goes as planned, we can take Buu out with ease."

Kibito widened his eyes. "Master, you don't think of bring these machines to get the Z-"

"That is already going to be used by someone." Kai smiled. "We'll be bringing them to a person, not a thing."

Kibito, putting pieces together, nodding reluctantly. "I hate going there"

Bulma spoke up. "We'll wish Trunks back with the dragonballs then?"

Dende answered. "We'll bring Trunks back once these two have come back as well. We have two wishes already set. The second will bring back Trunks and anyone killed by Buu between now and then."

"The first?"

Kai looked to Dende, unsure. The green guardian didn't seem fully convinced either. "We're going to try something for the first one. If it works, the situation will be solved immediately."

The androids stepped forward, 18 still held Trunks' sword. "Let's go then."

Supreme Kai nodded as he looked to Kibito. "Take us, Kibito."

"Yes, master." The four disappeared out of sight, leaving the guardian and two mothers alone.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The four appeared suddenly on a spot of grass by a concrete road. They road went straight forward as the ground curved sharply. The sky around them was pure yellow clouds. They looked to find a small house with an old style car sitting on the road.

"What is this place?" 18 asked bored.

17 looked at the car. "Whoever owns this has poor taste."

Kibito sweat dropped as he stood stoic. Supreme Kai smiled. "King Kai of the North! Do you hear me?" He called out.

A startled yelp sounded as a voice called out. It was one 17 and 18 heard before. "Oh, this guy?" 17 commented.

Sure enough, a short blue man with antennae walked out in a nervous wreck. He saw the Kai and ran up. Once at his superior, he halted, composing himself. "Welcome, Supreme Kai. What can I do for you?"

Supreme Kai responded. "Majin Buu has been released, and-" He was cut off by the shorter Kai.

"WHAAAAT?!"

Supreme Kai nodded. "We have a plan, but I would like you to see to them." He motioned to the twins. King Kai saw them.

"No Tru- Oh. . ." King Kai sensed everything that was happening. "I see. You wish me to teach these two?"

Supreme Kai nodded. 17 laughed. "You think he can teach us? We may not have accurate sensors for powers like 16 did, but I can tell he's pathetic compared to us."

King Kai smirked. "Well, if I'm not impressive enough, someone else came here ahead of time. He'll teach you."

17 and 18 looked at the small house as a man walked out. Halo over his head. Spiky black hair. Onyx eyes. Large oversized hunk of meat stuck in his mouth. He looked everyone over. "Oh, -I. I- Ho- u."

King Kai's shoulders slumped. "Swallow your food."

The man choked the food down as the androids both went wide eyed, finally recognizing him. He smiled at them. "Hi, I'm Goku."

18 said surprised. "Yeah. . . we know. We were supposed to kill you."

Goku laughed it off. "Most of my friends have tried, so I don't hold that against you."

17 tilted his head. "So. . . what are YOU going to teach US?" He spoke rudely, not believing Goku could give them anything worthwhile.

Goku smirked. "You should already know what I can teach you. It was my saving grace in the last fight Gero monitored before building you."

18 wondered. "The spirit bomb?"

The man shook his head. "Getting warmer." 

Both androids snapped to attention, coming to the same conclusion. "The Kaioken?!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Apologies for the late update. Classes in college have centered around written papers this past week, so the process of writing papers on top of writing this was making my eyes want to bleed from looking at the writer. Oh, well. Spring Break is here. Should get some good stuff in this week to make up for it. :p **

"You want us. . . to learn the Kaioken?" 18 droned emotionless.

Goku smiled with a nod. "Uh huh."

17 crossed his arms, tilting his head. ". . . Okay, here's the next question. How?"

The two Kai's and Kibito all look at Goku's confused face. The saiyan wondered. "I can't imagine it being that different than me doing it."

18 clarified. "We're androids. Our power comes from it being built into us. Kaioken multiplies the user's own power. I doubt that works for robots."

"Oooooh. . . . ." Goku saw their point. He just smiled dumbly. "You look human enough to me."

Every resisted the urge to face palm. 17 muttered. "18 years of us failing to meet you, and here you end up being this stupid." 17 looked at King Kai. "You made the technique. Would it work?"

King Kai thought. "Well. . . it may be possible. You ARE half human and half machine. Even if the majority of your fighting ability is machine, you may be able to use Kaioken through your biological side."

18 groaned. "So at best, we have a 50/50 chance of learning a technique that went out of date over two decades ago. How is this going to help against Buu?"

Goku took back the explanation. "The reason the technique stopped being useful was this." He transformed into a super saiyan. "And of course this." Then he transformed into SS2. It was with no effort on his part. The two androids looked shocked at him a moment. He then looked at 17. "Your base power is close to, but not quite on par, with a regular super saiyan, correct?"

17 nodded. "And Bulma made some improvements so that we could power up close to the level of a super saiyan two."

Goku nodded. "So if you learn Kaioken, and then turned that into the Kaioken x4. . ." He looked at their faces. "Don't you see? Both of you would be nearly even with a Super Saiyan three!"

17 instantly smiled without skipping a beat. "I'm it." He looked at 18, who was focused and nodded.

Goku brightened. "Good! But first, there's something else I want to teach you first. Actually, I want to teach it to 17. 18, you go with King Kai."

18's head dropped. "I get the midget."

17 grimaced. "Don't complain. I get the idiot."

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

The group had been flying for a few minutes. It had been slightly awkward. He looked over to his dad, who would glare back, causing Trunks to look away.

A few minutes later, Trunks looked at his dad again. Vegeta glared back, and Trunks looked away. Kami led the group, followed by Trunks, Vegeta, Gohan, and Piccolo trailed directly behind him. Behind them was Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin.

Gohan was chuckling slightly, expecting the coming conversation. Piccolo showed little reaction. Finally, Trunks looked at Vegeta again.

The prince snapped. "WHAT IS IT?!"

The volume of the voice startled all those not paying attention. Trunks' face turned red as he just looked down. "Well, I have a question." Vegeta glared at him. "Well,. . . I mean. . . why aren't. . ."

Vegeta angrily spat. "Spit it out!" 

Trunks scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Why aren't you in hell?"

Yamcha and Krillin busted out laughing while Tien and Gohan chuckled. Vegeta grumbled slightly. Kami answered, surprisingly. "When Vegeta was killed at the hands of the androids, he was indeed originally destined to an eternity in hell. I believe King Yemma wanted him placed there much the same was as Frieza and the like. However-"

Vegeta cut him off. "Since the rest of these clowns died around the same time, they thought they did me a favor by arguing my case for me. The nerve they had to damage my honor, I should kill them now if we weren't all dead already."

Trunks was puzzled. "So King Yemme let you into Heaven? Just like that?" 

Yamcha continued for them. "Heck no. He said the lowest sentence he'd grant Vegeta in Hell was half a century before he'd let him have his body back. But about seven years after we all died, some idiot in Hell screwed up and created this monster named. . ." Yamcha thought a moment. "What was his name-"

"Janemba." Piccolo stated. "It over ran hell and was a great many times stronger than Buu. Goku was sent down by King Yemma along with the rest of us to stop it, but it only went down when Goku and Vegeta used their combined power to bring Jenemba down. Vegeta already being in Hell, he was right there and ready to fight." Piccolo looked at Vegeta. "Due to his helping hand, his sentence was drastically reduced. After all, I have just as bad a history of killing people as Vegeta did, but saving Gohan all those years ago got me a free ticket to King Kai's to train. Vegeta helped save the entire mortal realm, so he was granted access back up to us."

Trunks was amazed. He looked over to his father, who now had a prideful smirk on his face. The thought of Goku and Vegeta together fighting side by side sounded far fetched, even from what he saw in the other time line. He looked at Gohan.

The fellow demi saiyan smiled. "I reacted the same way. Apparently, this was all six years before I even died, so it was all on them."

Trunks nodded. He was about to continue asking before Kami butted in. "We're here."

The entire group stopped at a single tower of rock. They landed as the top of it, Trunks taking notice of the sword. Everyone looked at the purple haired boy, who looked confused. "What? I already have a sword." He instinctively reached for it, noticing it gone. "Oh, guess it's still in the living world."

Vegeta huffed. "This is the famous sword the Kais told you about, green man."

Kami nodded. "This is the Z sword. Supposedly, a blade of power that only a chosen warrior can remove."

"Or anyone that destroys the rock." Trunks interjected. Everyone looked at him like he was nuts. "What? It's on a tower of rock. Just blow of the rocks and the sword is in the air. Just grab it then."

There was a small silence. Krilling spoke up awkwardly. "Anyone starting to think the Kai aren't that smart?"

Kami continued. "Nevertheless. Trunks, you will draw this sword to obtain whatever power it may hold. Once achieved, we will help you train to accommodate the power to your own. We will train you until you are able to return to the land of the living."

Trunks nodded and got ready. "Sounds simple enough."

Seven minutes later. . . . This was quite an embarrassing sight. Trunks grunted and heaved with all his might, teeth grinding, in attempt after attempt to pull the sword out. Everyone watched with a sweat, including Vegeta who looked disgraced.

"This is pathetic." The prince muttered.

Trunks' gripped was lost as Trunks fell back onto his ass. He blew on his hands as they glowed red. "How about you all try?" He suggested.

Vegeta huffed. "Just turn super saiyan brat!"

Trunks jumped onto his feet. "My thoughts exactly. I'll do one better." Trunks screamed out in power as his golden aura appeared. Everyone present put all their effort to keep themselves in place. Vegeta was the only one not affected. Trunks appeared in full super saiyan three form. He smirked at the sword. "Make that two better." He stepped back up to the sword. With one massive grunt. . . out popped the sword. It ripped from the rock as Trunks heaved it over him. A truly picture perfect moment.

"Whoe. . ." Yamcha coo'd.

"Look at that!" Krillin cried in excitement. Tien could only gape.

Vegeta smirked proudly at the sight, while Piccolo and Kami looked merely surprised. Gohan called out. "Good job, Trunks!"

Trunks smirked, powering down to normal. "Eas- AY!" He braced and barely kept the sword up in his grip. His arms shook slightly as he grunted to get back into a standing position. "Y. . . yep. My. . . idea earlier about blowing up the tower or rocks wouldn't have worked."

Piccolo asked. "Why?"

Trunks chuckled. "Catching this thing would plant you in the ground." He tried moving into a sword fighting stance, but the weight made his stance uneven. "How can this even be used as a weapon?" He did a practice swing, almost spinning in place when he tried to stop the swing.

"disgraceful." Vegeta spat, getting Trunks' attention. "I bet even the midget can beat you if you're buckling like a child. It's time to whip you into shape."

Trunks sweat dropped while holding the sword. "I can just drop the sword and train normally?"

Trunks dodged a blast right by his head, almost falling off the side of the rock tower. Vegeta interrupted. "Green man."

Piccolo grunted. With a wave of his hand, a new scabbard appeared, strapped to Trunks' back. This scabbard was the same as Tapion's sword's except being a scarlet red like the sword's hilt. The demi- saiyan sheathed the blade.

Trunks was confused. Vegeta continued. "You're going to fight with that on your back. Put it on!"

Trunks complied, then powered up to Super Saiyan three. "It still weighs me down, but this shouldn't be too hard."

Vegeta smiled. "An air of pride? You truly are my son, but. . ." A surge of power erupted as everyone powered up around Trunks. Trunks saw Gohan was now SS2. He then looked to his father.

"Dad. . ."

Vegeta smirked, looking at Trunks in his own Super Saiyan three form. "I won't go easy on you, boy."

Trunks tried to block the first lightning fast punch, but the sword weighed him down as Vegeta launched Trunks away.

Yep, Trunks vs SS3 Vegeta, SS2 Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien. Because the universe just hates Trunks, doesn't it?


	19. Chapter 19

amariko posted-_ I liked this chapter! But I don't understand why you had to do ALWAYSthat Trunks will be the strongest of the three, you could put 18 being the strongest of the three in order to AVENGE Trunks death..._  
_ You can even put one of them strongest for some times or something like that_  
_ I hope you like the idea!_

**The reason I keep Trunks as the constant strongest is because it's logically what would happen. This story is supposed to at least have the possibility of being an alternate cannon, not just changing stuff for no need. The androids basically wiped out half the world. If Bulma were to make them stronger, why would she ever in a million years make them stronger than her son for the exact scenario of them turning on him? So yeah, Trunks will forever be strongest, but not by much. Plus, this IS primarily a Trunks story, the androids are his backup. Just as Vegeta and Gohan are to Goku, 17 and 18 make sure that Trunks can win.**

SuperSaiyajin4Vegeta posted- Nice to see you back, and with a chapter as good as ever.  
Trunks might want to prepare his anus for this one...

**Not much of a review response. I just want to comment on how much that second sentence of yours made me laugh LOL thank you.**

Fanfictions4ever- I felt the love for trunks from here lol nice end for chapter

**Thank you :p I try to either A)- end the chapters on a badass note or B)- if badass is not obtainable at the moment, try for a laugh.**

Gesto- Yay! they will be about SSJ3 level! I hope 18 will kicked Buu for avenging Trunks's death! This time it's will be fair and cool to see 18 finishing Buu because she had unfinish business with him, more than Trunks and 17 (18 care for Trunks more...), and it's will be diferent if 18 will kill the enemy and not Trunks like always! keep it up!

**Again, no promises on how Buu will die, but you forget 17. There's a reason I have BOTH androids alive in this story and that is because Future Trunks, 17, and 18 comprise three of my five favorite DBZ characters. The other two are Bardock and Goku if you're curious. I try to have Trunks in the foreground and give both 17 and 18 an equal amount of stuff to do. Yes, I put in a kinda sorta ish meh underscore of romantic tension between Trunks and 18, but that in no way makes 17 less relevant. And just because Trunks makes the finishing blow, as he should, to most bad guys doesn't mean he would have won without any help whatsoever.**

Alex posted two reviews- AWESOME CHAPTER! I liked this chapter and I like it more when it's diferent from the orginal! Why did Goku want to teach 17 alone?  
I know that 18 gonna work hard in order to kill Buu for killing Trunks, and maybe she will got a lot stronger than 17 (and maybe even Trunks - I just suggesting! ), and I'm exciting to see 18 kick Buu ass, it's was so ashaimed that she didn't finish Dabura, I'm so want to see it, but Buu killed him instead of her  
Hope to see what will happen next!BY THE WAY!  
I'm not sure about what you wrote about 18 and 17 that they are half human half machine!  
Because if 18 was hlf machine she couldn't have gave birth a child if half of her body is machine...  
I think that she is more add part of machine to her body, like: source of her unlimited energy supply..., and it's not that Dr put out half of her organic parts from her body and put inside parts of machine, but he did put inside parts machine but didn't took out her organic parts.  
DO YOU AGREE WITH ME?

I think that they didn't know that they are whole human but with also eith EXTRA of machine parts, they always thought of themself like an androids and machine and not human, but it's not true (they didn't know that but Gero did...)

**For all intents and purposes, they are cyborgs. If they only had a few machine parts, then their general life force would still be detectable as if they were an average human, so they have enough parts to not be detectable, but not so much that she has no human organs. It wouldn't make any difference to the having a child thing unless Gero removed her uterus. . . ew. Old man in her insides. . . gross. but yeah, as Krillin pointed out in Buu saga, she still has biological parts, but she's enough machine to be an android. I use the term half cause its the best way to describe it. How annoying would it be if I kept saying "Your 1/6th part of you. . ." Yeah doesn't work, so I stick with half. LOL Besides, it's more clarity than A.T. ever put into explaining it in canon, so I've met the bare minimum of making sense in comparison. XD **

**Now, behold! My longest chapter yet!**

"Had enough?" Vegeta stood, still Super Saiyan 3. Trunks, in Super Saiyan 2, stepped forward, dragging the Z sword along. Vegeta smirked, before back handing Trunks away as soon as the young saiyan got within three feet.

Trunks scraped across the ground to a halt before Gohan and Piccolo each used a Special Beam Cannon. The attacks hit, leaving Trunks on the ground in his base level. Kami appeared with the humans behind him. Each of them appear like they've been through hell.

Kami sighed. "We must wait for Trunks to recover."

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Everyone turned to find the Supreme Kai and Kibito. The Kai seemed surprised and in awe. Kibito looked like he was going to lose his shit. "What have you done to the sacred planet of the Kai?!" The pink servant yelled.

Kai addressed Kami. "I see you all made back up plans without me. Trunks pulled out the Z sword then?"

Kami nodded. "We have been training him to realize the power you claimed the sword has. However, the only help it's done is provide extreme weight training. No one but Vegeta, Gohan, and Trunks are capable of lifting the blade."

Kibito and the Kai both gaped. Supreme Kai said with awe. "They can all three use it? That's amazing."

Kibito pleaded. " We should not complement them! They have broken the rules of other world and came here without our knowledge-" Kai cut him off with a look. The Kai pointed to Trunks on the ground, signaling Kibito to heal him. The pink giant grumbled and complied.

Upon being healed, Trunks leaped onto his feet, sword in hand and powering to SS3. Vegeta smirked, bouncing up and down in a mocking fighting stance. "Come on, boy."

Kibito once more interrupted. "Do you have to use THIS planet for this?"

Supreme Kai smiled and calmed his servant. "I will allow them to train here, so long as they don't blow the planet up."

Trunks charged Vegeta sword in hand.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The ship touched down on the Lookout. Bulma and Chi-Chi watched Roshi and company walk out, carrying the last of the dragonballs.

Bulma glanced over to Dende. "The Supreme Kai had talked with you a while. Did he have any particular ideas for the wishes?"

Dende seemed deep in thought. "He wants us to test something with the second wish, but the first will be to bring back Trunks."

Roshi placed the balls in their position as they began flashing. "What sort of wish did he have in mind?"

Dende tried to think back. "He said something about the Majin Buu we're facing being nothing like the original Buu. I had asked him if Buu's current form was a result of his imprisonment, but the Kai assured me Buu always looked and acted like that."

Chi-Chi asked then. "So something changed that monster into a fat blob before it was beaten originally?"

The guardian nodded. "The original Buu, when battling the other Kai all those years ago seemed to demonstrate the ability to absorb its enemies to gain their power, and it was forced to do so to two of the Kai back then. The second, the master of the four supreme Kais, apparently had an adverse effect on Buu. The pure good of that particular Kai had made Buu tremendously weaker and childlike, as he is now."

"Point?" Chi-Chi asked, not really caring for the exposition.

Dende smiled. "He wants us to use Shenron to separate the positive and negative energy within Buu. This should, supposedly, release both the Kai he had absorbed. Both of them together would have enough power to crush Buu pretty much on the spot, and Trunks, 17, and 18 wouldn't have to lift a finger."

Roshi's face hardened, not liking the sound of it. "But it's been so long. How can we be sure it will separate them? The dragon's power one affects people dead for less than a year, and wouldn't that make Buu stronger?"

Dende frowned. "That's the flip side to the idea. Since absorption is involved, it may or may not be a loophole around the one year rule. In other words, it could work and both Kai would kill Buu, or it separates Buu and has an unknown effect. . ."

Bulma thinks for a moment. "Let's just get it over with." She steps in front of the balls. "Oh, I'm so old to still be doing this. . . ETERNAL DRAGON, I SUMMON YOU FORTH. SHENRON!"

The air thickened as the sky turned darker than the blackest void. A golden glow erupted from the balls as a yellow beam blasted into the sky. The beam whipped and twisted through the clouds and around the Lookout.

Bulma smiled wide. "It's been so long since I've seen this. . ."

The energy began to take shape and claws, scales, teeth, and a mane formed. Suddenly, the shape was formed, as the chinese dragon Shenron appeared before them. The red eyes focused on the group below him. "I am the Eternal Dragon. Why have you summoned. . ." The dragon saw Bulma. "An extra two decades and you're still the one present nearly any time I am summoned."

Bulma sweat dropped. "I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing."

The dragon responded, impatiently. "Take your pick. State your wish."

She got annoyed with the dragon. I mean hey, she slept with someone who tried to destroy the planet, and she reprogrammed the killers of most of her friends. She's not afraid of Shenron. "Just bring my son Trunks back to life."

The dragon's eyes glowed red.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Trunks landed hard on his feet, sword sheathed on his back. Gohan and Piccolo appeared on each side, launching a flurry of attacks. Trunks furiously blocked all the attacks, throwing them away.

"Kamehameha!" Yamcha called.

"Kamehameha!" Krillin followed.

Both beams came from above as Trunks bashed both beams away. However, they held him up just enough. Tien, in between the two, called out. "Solar Flare!"

Trunks screamed in pain as he clutched at his eyes. _RETINAS! . . Seared like tuna steaks. I hate it! _

Vegeta's fist bashed Trunks away into Gohan's arms as Trunks' master held him in the hold. All the attacks closed in and unleashed a torrent of punches and kicks on Trunks. Trunks powered up, throwing them all away except Vegeta and Gohan, who each charge an attack at point blank.

"Galick Gun! FIRE!"

"Kamehameha!"

Both attacks sandwich Trunks, exploding before the demi saiyan falls in his normal state to the ground. He lands, still on his feet before powering up. Everyone charges him again except Vegeta. Just before they get to him, his halo disappears. Trunks erupts back into SS3, launching instant punches and kicks into the guts of each of his attackers, sending them across the landscape. Trunks prepares to charge Vegeta before a voice cuts them off.

"Hold it!" Supreme Kai calls. "Trunks' halo is gone! He's alive! We must heal him right away!"

Trunks and Vegeta take note of the missing halo. Trunks spoke up. "I could go and destroy Buu?"

Vegeta scoffed. "You've been getting stronger, but that's hardly much difference from last time. You'll only get one shot with Super Saiyan 3. I won't let you go back if I think you're going to blunder your shot like last time!"

Trunks thought a moment. "How's the situation on Earth?"

Kai responded. "Buu has destroyed a couple towns, but they are preparing the wish to separate his positive and negative energy. We should wait until we see the result of this before acting."

Trunks nodded. "Then we have time." He grabbed his sword and drew it at Vegeta.

"Destructo Disk!" The attack came from behind as Trunks sliced through the disk with the Z sword. Several Tiens appeared, attacking from each direction, but Trunks easily one hit them each. Yamcha

"Spirit Ball!" The ball came from above. Trunks tried to catch it, but the ball recoiled back just before Trunks got his hands on it. The ball swirled around Trunks, but he soccer kicked it away. The ball curved around and attacked around. Suddenly, dozens of blasts surrounded Trunks, speeding around him.

Trunks looked down to see Piccolo sending the blasts up. Not good. The Spirit Ball hid among the blasts, attempting various sneak attacks on Trunks amongst the chaos, but he bashed it away each time. Finally, he caught the ball, crushing it to nothing. Then the dozens of blasts around him floated closer. "Scatter Shot!" Piccolo yelled out.

_Crap. . . _Trunks yelled out as the blasts closed in. The saiyan erupted in power, pushing all the blasts away from him at once. The entire area of the sky was masked with smoke from the blasts. From the smoke, Trunks detected the next attack from Gohan. "Masenko. . ."

Trunks snapped to attention, charging his attack. "Masenko. . ."

The smoke cleared with the release of power from both fighters. Both Trunks and Gohan released the identical techniques. "HA!" The attacks clashed before Trunks' overtook Gohan's, blasting the dead saiyan away.

Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin all released attacks from multiple directions.

"Hellzone Grenade!" Piccolo.

"Tri-Beam!" Tien.

"Kamehameha!" Krillin.

"Kamehameha!" Yamcha.

All four attacks closed in as Trunks drew his sword again, slicing through each super attack with ease. Gohan came back in, one hand to his head. "Special Beam Cannon!" He send the drill attack at Trunks, but Trunks, just like the other attacks, sliced through the beam with little resistance. He charges through the attack, cutting it down the middle. He stopped right as he reached Gohan, stopping the sword swing right before it connects with Gohan's collar bone.

The two demi saiyans smile at each other, even Gohan despite losing. Vegeta called out. "Impressive!" Vegeta powered to SS3, then proclaimed. "Let's put that sword there to the test then."

Gohan flew back as Trunks get into a sword stance. "Ready when you are." Trunks claimed arrogantly to his father. The two smirked.

Lightning flashes around Vegeta's hands as his power erupts. Both float up into the sky. "Final. . ."

Trunks powered up to full.

"FLASH!" A super saiyan three powered final flash erupts towards Trunks as he swings his sword to clash with the attack.

The clash blinds everyone as the beam fills the sky. The clash shakes the whole planet as every pays attention to Trunks. He pushes his sword into the attack as the final flash begins to split in two. The sky erupts in a massive blast, blinding all watching.

The light subsides. The vision of the area clears as they see the result. Trunks, in his base form again, holds his sword in hand. The blade is caught in the hands of Vegeta, who is also down to his base form.

Trunks pulls his sword back, sheathing it. Vegeta smiles. "Impressive indeed." He calls out to the Kai. "Is there anything we can use to give that blade a true test?"

The Supreme Kai, still shocked at the power, snaps out of his awe and answers. "Well. . . there may be this." He summons a massive cube of metal. "This is the hardest metal in the universe, called-"

"Who cares? Just throw it." Vegeta yells. Trunks gets into a swinging position.

Supreme Kai nods and launches it into the air. As it comes, Trunks smiles wide. "I love having a sword that doesn't break for once." With that he swung.

The blade hit the cube, it stressed. . . Break. . .

_USELESS ASS SWORDS! _Trunks screams in his head.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Your wish has been granted." Shenron announces.

Bulma smiles and exhales. "Good. Now, for the second wish." She looks to Dende.

Roshi comments. "I have a bad feeling about this."

Dende, sweating slightly, states the wish. "Our second wish is. . . I wish you to separate the positive and negative energy within Majin Buu!"

Everyone started to get a bad feeling as Shenron's eyes glowed for a solid thirty seconds. The eyes dimmed to normal finally as the dragon spoke. "Your wish. . . Has been granted."

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Buu sat, eating a cake in the middle of the city. "Mmmm. People here taste really yummy." He popped up to his feet. "But eating is less fun without music!" He put his hand to his chin. "I know! It's time for the Buu song, now. Buu Buu B-Buu. Bu Bu BUU Buu BUU B-Buu. BUU! Buu B-Buu B-BUU BUU BUUUU! B-B-B-BUUU!" **(Yes its the Gr Doom song from Invader Zim. Sue me.)**

Suddenly, Buu stops, choking up as his face contorts in pain. He screams out as blue smoke begins to spew out from his head. . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Roshi, Dende, and Popo each detected the problem. Popo said with his voice shaking. "I sense. . . two Majin Buu's."

Roshi's brows came down. "The new one is stronger."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"THE Z SWORD SNAPPED!" Kibito screamed at the top of his lungs. "The most powerful sword in the known universe has snapped! All is lost!"

Trunks just looked at his broken sword. The cycle never breaks. Only the sword breaks. Always the sword. Every time. No matter what.

Vegeta scoffed. "The blade is useless then. Who needs it?"

Gohan slumped his shoulders. "Well, at least Trunks got some good weight training out of it."

Krillin smiled. "Yeah! Maybe the power only came from mastering the sword."

Supreme Kai cheered up slightly. "Yes. That must be it!"

Kami coughed to get attention. "Not to demean your abilities Supreme Kai, but the power I had sensed within the blade is no longer there." Supreme Kai tilted his head confused. "More to the point-"

Piccolo finished for his other half. "More to the point, someone's behind you."

Everyone snapped around, seeing a somewhat familiar, yet different, Supreme Kai. "Hehehe. . Hello, all of you." An old purple elf waved at them all. "Thanks for freeing me. I am the Supreme Kai."

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

A hunk of chocolate hit the ground. The sweat was in the shape of Buu. A figure walked over and picked it up, popping it into its mouth before it started chewing.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hours passed. King Kai had been sensing the people dying on Earth. A much more rapid pace than the androids ever hoped to match. King Kai turned his attention to Goku. "Any problems?"

Goku scratched his head. "Well, they have the technique mastered but I don't get it. They can't go any higher than Kaioken x4. They might get x5 if they want a single short burst, but other than that. . ." Goku seemed confused. "I mean I was able to use it x20 against Frieza on Namek. Why can't they go any higher?"

King Kai pondered it. "well, this is just a guess. . . but, they're androids. They're power comes from robotic parts. The Kaioken will multiply that power, but it places a huge strain on the human body. I would say since they're power comes from machinery, they're human body parts can't maintain the strain any higher than four or five."

Goku's expression didn't change until he threw his hands up. "Right over my head, but I guess you're right." He called out to them. "Guess this is the end of the road for you guys!"

17 and 18 stood there, impatient. 17 smirked. "Good, can we go beat up the monster now?"

King Kai scowled. "Buu has gotten stronger. They wished for Buu to be separated into two halves, but the evil half ate the good. It's become far stronger than the Buu you faced before."

18 grimaced. "So you're saying we can't win? Aren't you a pessimist."

Kai wondered. "Separate? You would be able to hold out a pretty good while, but both of you? You should still have a good chance." King Kai nodded to Goku.

Goku turned to the androids. "Right. I'm needed somewhere else." He flashed them a smile. "Too bad we don't have time to fight. I missed my chance at it." The androids didn't have time to respond before he waved goodbye. "We'll get that chance when you join us up here. See ya!" He flashed away with instant transmission.

18 looked at the midget blue man. "So how are we getting ba-"

"Hellooooo." An old emotionless voice droned as a familiar pink haired granny floated down.

17 sighed. "Oh fun. The nanny taxi."

Baba snorted. "How about some respect before I take you to go save the Earth?" King Kai snorted in laughter for a moment. Baba asked angrily. "What is it, King Kai?"

The Kai went into a buzz of laughter. "Nanny Taxi! I love it! These two are definitely deserving of being my students!"

"Yay. . ." Both twins said sarcastically.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Goku appeared on the lush green planet with a smile. "Hi guys!" His smile turned to confusion when he saw everyone standing still. He looked around for Trunks. "Where's Trunks?"

Vegeta grumbled. "Great. The clown's here."

Gohan walked up to Goku. "There's been a couple complications." They all looked to the top of a hill, seeing the elder Supreme Kai sitting with his hands up towards a sitting and meditating Trunks.

Goku tilted his head. "Did Master Roshi do the fusion dance with the Supreme Kai?"

"Close enough." Krillin answered.

Piccolo explained. "He took Trunks up there to do some sort of ridiculous ritual to increase his power. Said that it would surpass the powers of super saiyan."

"Where'd he come from?"

Kami finished. "He appeared when the Z sword snapped. He is the apparent hidden power of the Z sword the legend speaks of."

Goku nods. "How's it going?"

Yamcha chuckles. "Well, you missed the fun start. Trunks looked like he was ready to turn blood red from embarrassment."

Goku walked over to where the Supreme Kai was. "Hey Supreme Kai! How are you?"

Kai addressed him with a smile. "All in all, things are better than I thought. It's been a while since we saw each other Goku."

The hero's smile disappeared into a frown. "You sensed the change in Buu, right?"

Kai nodded. "Our plan backfired. If you're here, the androids are on their way back?"

Goku smirked. "Yep, we may not even need Trunks for this one."

Supreme kai looked down. "I hope you're right."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Guys. . ." Roshi calls out to everyone. "I think we may want to move."

"What's going on?" Chi-Chi asked.

Dende answered. "Buu's transformed. He's more powerful than ever, and there's a good possibility that he'll come here soon."

Oolong panicked. "What?! Why?"

Roshi inspected the situation, standing at the edge of the Lookout with Dende. "He's snuffing out large masses of life as we speak, moving from city to city, but he'll get bored soon. He'll seek out the highest power level."

Bulma challenged that. "But Trunks isn't . . . here. . ."

Puar said slowly. "The strongest people on this planet currently are Roshi, Dende, and Mr. Popo!"

That revelation made everyone quiver. No matter how bad the situation on Earth was, even with the androids, they at least had one fighter who was strong enough to deal with some of the problems. Now, they were stuck with a man who barely had a fourth or fifth of Raditz's power level. . .

". . . We have Chi-Chi." Oolong shakily spoke up at a low volume. The housewife looked at him like he was stupid.

"Oh, yes. Cause I'm the perfect person to face Buu." She said angrily. "Stupid pig. We just need to wait for Trunks."

"But why isn't he back yet!" Oolong cowered. "Tell me that!"

Bulma bit the her thumb nail, stressed over the situation. It didn't look good at all. "Come on, Trunks."

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Thousands of people lay injured in the streets, laying among dead bodies. Everyone floated up into the sky as a pick beam turned them all into hard candies and chocolates. They landed in a pile in front of a tall, muscular, new Majin Buu. One much more sinister than before. He sat down with a sadistic smile, eating to his hearts content.

After a few bites, he grumbled. "Where are they. . ." He looked around. "Those two. . ." He had almost had them before the red headed one grabbed him. "Those two. . ." They had disappeared. They got away. The got away from Buu! "WHY CAN'T I SENSE THEM?!" His power blew the entire city apart.

He grumbled and growled. "I will find them." He floated into the air, looking around. "I will find them." He said more in a clear voice. He checked several dead bodies. Then he screamed. "I WILL FIND THEM!" His temper flared for a moment before he looked happily to his undisturbed pile of candy. "But first, a treat."


	20. Chapter 20

SuperSaiyajin4Vegeta - Haha, glad to be of service. Did you happen to drop an Archer reference, btw? Bc if it was, FUCK YEAH!  
Not much to say about the chapter, seeing as it was mostly training. It was well written though, and I didn't catch any errors.

**GOOD CATCH! Lol yeah. . . I'm guilty. XD Oh well, training out of the way, back to the important stuff. If there's a good spot to put a reference, I'm not ashamed to make it, so long as its not an obvious in your face one. Well, except for the Red Vs Blue reference in one of other stories XD that was just cause I wanted to.**

Fanfictions4ever- For that ending i pictured a death note like scene with u kno light chip part but instead buu says, Hmm i guess ill take a human an EAT him! nanny taxi i gotta black frame baba pic now lol, so far so good cant wait for more keep it ok

**LOL not sure I would wanna make a reference to Death Note. I do not think myself that good a writer to make a good enough reference to it. **

Gesto-  
this is really getting interesting! really cool chapter! wonder what will happen next!

I have some question about your answer for the reviews:

1) What I meant in my previous review I didn't try to put 17 less relevent, it's just 18 got more emotional for Trunks's death and it's more reasonable for 18 to kick Buu's ass.  
2) About Alex review, how did you got to that conclusion that 18 is just 1/6 human? there is possibility that their energy can't sense because Gero did made them that they will use only their unlimited energy supply for all their action, like even walking..., and that why when he deactivated them they couldn't move. if they really were 1/6 human then Dende healing wasn't affected them, and if it's did to the 1/6, what about the 5/6 machine parts that got damaged. And the top of this 17 wasn't got back to life if he 1/6 human - what makes him machine with some different parts, and there won't be a different if Gero was built machine and then put some parts human into him. If she was 1/6 human there is no way she could got: emotional, feel touch,... In the Anime and Manga she wasn't different from other womans, except for sensed her energy (like my theory...), and that's impossible with only have 1/6 human parts, and even with 1/2 it's seem impossible to be like all womans, I hope that you'll agree with me after all it's very reasonable  
3) About amariko review, About the canon and the logical that Trunks would be the stronger, I'm not totally agree with that because that don't forget that Trunks train all his life to defeat them and also went to the past and after hard training he was able to defeat them, so if they also got the same training they had got more stronger than him. they are not evil anymore, Bulma of all people should know that! after all they could killed her now after Trunks die and take the dragon ball...

By the way your story is one of the best DBZ story that I read, and had my 3 favorite character, I'm waiting for the next chapter!

**Lol I pulled the 1/6th thing just as an example. I didn't base this off anything. The only concrete information we do know about how much human and how much robot they are is that 17,18, and gero are the only androids not made entirely from robotics, hence why 17 and 18 even when killed by Trunks in the future don't actually show real wounds, since if they get wounded, it'll have actual blood unlike 19 or 16. So really, it's up to interpretation lol so either of us can be right. Agree to disagree is usually what I have to do with some friends regarding theories and just leave it. **

**As for them possibly training to become stronger than Trunks, I guess I'll just say it. I am not doing the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Unless I can use it for some clever thing like I had Trunks make it part of his plan with Broly, but otherwise, I hate the idea of, in written form, a character walks in then walks out next chapter being all powerful. In the show, yeah it was awesome. On here, eh. . . plus I wouldn't imagine the characters just being like "I'll see you in a year." XD It may make an appearance I'm not sure yet, but as a pure training method? I won't stoop to that plot device. overused in most stories I see on here.  
Thanks for the compliments though :) means alot. **

Amariko- Hi! amazing chapter! I'm waiting for the action! Curious about their reunion with Trunks, I bet 18 didn't forgot about the part that they attacked Trunks when they possessed by Badibi.  
About your answer for the Reviews, I have question about the answer you gave me, they could get stronger than Trunks if they would pass all the training he did..., About Bulma, I thought that they discover they wasn't evil anymore, they just was possessed by Gero to do all what they have done, and if Trunks can get more help so why Bulma prevent it, she know them well by know, and they have their chace if they want to got back the way they was.  
About your answer to 'Alex', at first when I read your answer i agree about the 1/2 human part, but eventually after I noticed the other Review that "gesto" wrote I was more convinced like his theory, I'm sorry but it's more logical, I hope I won't offend!

**You're good. I argue alot with some friends easily over the pros and cons of different theories. Hell, my theory into why the androids of both times are so different is what led to this fanfic since it CAN be the truth for canon, which is how I like stories on here. Something that MAY or MAY NOT be possible if the canon either went into more depth or if one or two things were different. Seriously, any time I go into the Naruto fanfics and see any story that says "Sharingan Naruto" Or "Godlike 'Insert name here'" I'm like instant Fuck you. XD not to the people but just the story premise. It's all opinion. **

Warriorofdark- Interesting story i read through it all in about a few hours. 17 and 18 both alive with trunks being th defenders i like it.  
But come on mystic trunks really. Its a stupid form super saiyan is better. Atleast combine the two. Have trunks get a huge power boost from elder kai combine mystic and super saiyan. Mystic super saiyan.  
honest i dont really care what you do for the most part. But if this results in trunks going mystic and losing his super saiyan formss i wont bother with this story.

**Lol Don't worry. I have a semi prideful Trunks here. I wouldn't think about completely abandoning Super Saiyan. That's like abandoning childhood. The two forms will have different uses. As for combining them? It's impossible in canon, so it's impossible here. It's just an efficiency of energy form without the drain Super Saiyan has. I explain it in this chapter MY explanation for how Mystic works at least. It could be right, or Toryama could come out, be lazy, and just give a multiplier for it. Then we'd know how strong it is concretely. But yeah, am I getting rid of the golden badass glow? LOL noooo . . . .**

* * *

**I will say I do appreciate the reviews. Despite the Naruto fanfics outnumbering all other anime, the people who read them don't review much, even for my good fics in that. I'm noticing the DBZ fanfic readers are much more social which I like. Thanks guys! =) **

This. . . was the worst. Method. Of training. . . EVER. . . of all time.

Trunks glared ahead at the purple, sleeping old man in front of him. It had been nearing eighteen hours into the twenty hour session. Trunks had woken the Kai up three times already. He looked at the sleep bubble coming from the man.

Trunks flared his energy, causing a violent but not powerful gust of wind to jolt the Kai awake. The old man got angry. "What kind of manners do you have, boy?!"

Trunks tried keeping polite. "You were asleep again, sir."

The old Kai scoffed. He had denied that he was sleeping the last few times, but Trunks knew better. "Even if I doze off, the ritual continues so long as I am in this position." He places his hands up. "Now, hold still."

Trunks nodded. "I do have a question, though."

The old man looks puzzles as Trunks looks serious. "What is it? Go ahead. Spit it out."

Trunks looks over to find everyone looking at a crystal ball the Supreme Kai made. Vegeta would occasionally look over in disgust over the old Kai's 'training'. Trunks asked curiously. "I don't mean to be rude about this supposed power you're giving me, but how does it stack up to a super saiyan?"

The old Kai looked the kid up and down. "What you will be obtaining will be what is known as the Mystic form. It can potentially be obtained by any person. It's only natural that since you already have a transformation like it that you may be biased towards your saiyan ancestry forms."

Trunks looked at his father. "You could say that. Pride means a lot to us. Some more than others."

The old Kai smirked. "This form is the ultimate form of energy efficiency. It will not have any energy drain like your Super Saiyan transformation. Not only that, but it requires little effort to turn into it." The demi saiyan nodded, then opened his mouth to reply, but the Kai cut him off. "But you want to know how it stacks up to that Super Saiyan Three, right?"

Trunks looked down and nodded. "The standard super saiyan is about 50 times stronger than my base form. The second level is twice that power, making it 100 times stronger than I am now. Super Saiyan three is about 4 times more powerful that even that. That makes the form 400 times stronger than I am sitting here. I just find it hard to believe that this Mystic form is able to give me a similar boost, despite its efficiency."

The Kai nodded. "And these numbers come from one of those robotic android people you're so fond of? They seem very accurate."

"Well, the technical term would be cyborg-" He was cut off.

"Boy, I don't need lecturing in terms used by your civilization!" The Kai sighed. "Your concern is valid. However, I must ask. How much energy do you give off and lose simply by maintaining these forms?"

Trunks thought quickly, and really didn't have an answer. "I never stopped to consider it. I always just needed the power from it, so I didn't think about it. I do know that of all the forms, the Super Saiyan three burns my energy out REALLY fast. I noticed that during my fight with Broly."

The old Kai nodded. "The power of super saiyan is within you at all times. You always have the energy to turn into it, so the power is always inside you, correct?"

Trunks thought back to his trip into the past.

_We were all confused as to why Goku and Gohan were so calm and staying in their super saiyan form. That's when we realized that they wouldn't have to waste energy transforming. _

_I had made the wrong assumption. "So then they can use their energy to transform even farther!"_

_My father had corrected my answer to it. "You fool! It isn't about powering up! They stay that way so they don't need it. They can use that energy to extend their stamina and use for attacks. . ._

Trunks nodded. "Yes. One way around the energy drain is to constantly maintain the form until you're comfortable. However, Super Saiyan two and three have too much drain to keep on one hundred percent of the time."

The old kai nodded. "I thought so. Mystic, however, allows you to have full access to all your power, without any drain." Trunks still seemed confused. The old kai lowered his hands. "Perhaps we need an example. Please transform into your super saiyan two form, please."

Trunks nodded and stood up. With a single grunt, he gained his electric yellow aura. The old Kai glances at the form, appraising it.

"Please transform futher, please."

Trunks obliged. With a loud growl, he powered into his Super Saiyan three form.

The old sweated from being in the presence of the power, but kept his composure. "That's good. Power down and sit please."

Trunks popped back into his base form again before sitting. "Okay?"

The old kai smiled. "The Mystic form will be far more powerful due to your super saiyan forms."

Trunks gasped slightly. "What do you mean?"

The smile grew wider. "Lets say, you were only capable of using up to super saiyan two.**(Such is the case of Gohan in canon. Since Mystic has never been explained how it works or any multipliers, here is MY explanation for its power.) **Since you have the power of Super Saiyan two within you, your Mystic form would have full access to that power. By default, your Mystic form would be as strong as your Super Saiyan two. However, we also know that Super Saiyan forms are limited by wasting energy for powering it. So, Mystic form would become far more power than Super Saiyan two because of the energy that was previously wasted being added on to it."

Trunks nodded. "So, its power is equal to my Super Saiyan form plus all the energy that form would waste?"

The old Kai smiled. "Yes. I would say, if you were only able to go Super Saiyan two, your Mystic form would be nearly the equivalent to a Super Saiyan three."

Trunks gasped full on at that. "So since I have Super Saiyan Three. . ." He connected the dots. "The energy of Super Saiyan Three plus the energy wasted would make me far more powerful than ever."

Trunks was looking down in shock of the realization as the old Kai resumed his pose of holding his hands out. "Good. Now, unless you have any more questions, no more interruptions."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Roshi and Dende watch from the Lookout. Each looking incredibly concerned.

"He's far more powerful than before." Roshi stated.

Dende nodded. "I thought he would have come after us, but it seems he's searching for 17 and 18."

Roshi frowned. "But they can't be detected. That means. . . he's just going to kill mercilessly until he finds them." He lets out a small sigh. "But at least this means you aren't in danger. We don't need to lose the dragonballs again."

Dende frowns at that. "I'm supposed to be the guardian, yet I'm the one that gets protected? Seems wrong."

"Hey, how's it going guys." They both turn to see. . . a white cat.

"Korin! What are you doing up here?" Roshi called out. Dende, not knowing the cat, shows his confusion.

"Eh, I noticed all the hassle going on down there. Thought the view up here would be more clear." He looks to Dende. "Ah, you must be Kami's replacement! I feel bad for you."

Dende sweat drops. "Um. . . okay?"

Korin chuckles. "Don't sweat it, kid. Kami was rarely able to directly interfere with anything, either. He usually helped in small but crucial ways. I don't doubt you'll do the same." He walked to the edge with them.

Roshi had to ask. "How did you get up here?"

"You assume just because I never leave my home it means I can't fly?" The cat huffed. "That's an insult. Oh, I also brought these." He held up three sensu beans. "I tried to grow some more, but it hasn't been that long since I handed that full bag away for the Broly incident."

"I'm sure it'll help." Dende assured. "Thank you." Dende then seemed confused. He and the other two turned from the Lookout, looking down below. "I think. . . is that?"

Roshi piped in. "I sense Baba! She must be back with 17 and 18 if she's appearing that close to Buu!"

"What's that?" Bulma and Chi-Chi yell from across the Lookout.

Roshi turned, cheer in his voice. "The backup has arrived!" As he turned, his face turned serious again. He only spoke loud enough for Korin and Dende. "We can't sense the androids. We have no idea who has the advantage in this battle."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Baba descended down and stopped above a city. "Here's as far as I'm willing to go. I don't want to get caught up in this mess."

17 smirked. "That's okay. Finding him will add some fun."

18 flicked a hair our from her face. "Whatever." Trunks' sword was now strapped to her back. The red ribbon symbols on both 17's shirt and 18's jacket are replaced with King Kai's Kanji, much smaller than it had appeared when decorating Goku's clothes. She looked uncaringly to Baba. "Thanks. We'll take it from here."

Baba nodded. "Go on. Beat this thing before Trunks gets here. Don't need him getting a big head like his father had."

17 chuckled. "It'll be fine."

The androids both sped away as Baba floated in the opposite direction.

Far away in Orange Star city, Buu blasted several buildings to rubble, crushing the inhabitants. People scurried into the streets as a wide smile stretched on his face. He raised his hands into the air, releasing hundreds of pink blasts into the sky. He didn't plan on wiping out the planet, but this would kill everyone in the city. "Human Extinction Attack. . ."

The blasts move through the city, screams starting and being cut off all over the place. A mother, carrying her child is blasted as the small five year old hits the ground hard, crying. A pink blast speeds down to the child as a raven haired woman in her mid twenties jumps in, grabbing the child and dodging the blast by a hair's width.

The woman sits the child down and takes a defensive fighting stance. Buu smiles wide. **(CAMEO!)**

"Monster!" The small woman calls out.

Buu chuckles. "Hmm. You fight? That's good. Buu likes when the prey pathetically fights back." He speeds ahead at the two, startling the woman who can't possibly react to him. Just as he swings his fist, both the woman and child disappear. Buu looks around clueless. "Where'd she go?!"

He turned around and saw a sight that made him smile. The child was in 18's arms. The woman was held up by 17. 17 smirked while 18 simply glared.

17 sat the woman down. "We'll take him. You get out of here. You'll only get in the way."

The woman took open offense, but forget her anger when 18 started handing the child over. "You need to get him somewhere safe." The woman nodded and left.

The twins stood off against Buu and the pink monster chuckled at them. "Yes. . . Buu has been looking for you."

17 whistled. "Someone's taking steroids."

18 grimaced. "Someone's grotesque."

The insult made Buu show irritation. "I'm far stronger than before. Don't think you stand a chance. I'll be crunching you both up as chocolate bars before this is over."

. . . . . . . . . .

"Alright! They made it!" Goku cheered. "Time to see what they're capable of."

Vegeta scoffed. "We all know Trunks will be the one to crush that thing."

Krillin replied to Vegeta. "Always wanting something to boast about, huh?"

"What was that, bald man!" Vegeta responded angrily.

Gohan had his head tilted. "Never thought I'd see them actually save people."

Piccolo smiled at his former student. "No one thought I'd save you, so that proves anything's possible."

Supreme Kai studied the scene closely. "Yes, anything is possible. I just hope that including being able to destroy Majin Buu."

Goku flashed his smile. "Don't get all serious. They're down there here and now. They got this!" Then he looked up to Trunks on the hill top with the Old Kai. "We have a new generation to take things over."

. . . . . . . . .

17 asks. "Alright, which of us is going first." As he finishes the last word, 18 speeds forward directly at Buu. "Guess that answers that."

Buu sends a blast at the charging android, but she fires a beam into the ground to propel her into the sky, over the attack. She charges a destructo disk, launching it at Buu. The attack slices through Buu vertically, but the pink beast doesn't move as the cut heals itself.

He blitz' up to her, his fist crashing into her guard. She throws the fist off, spinning and round house kicking Buu's arm. An attack that usually breaks said arm, this time Buu's body morphs around so he grabs the leg, easily launching her like a rocket into the ground behind 17. Buu lands with a wide smile. 17, frowning, takes this as his turn. He dashes forward at Buu.

Just before making it to Buu, 17 ducks slightly, Trunks' sword missiles past him into Buu's gut. Surprising the monster, 17 grabs the hilt and slashes through to cut Buu in half.

17 goes into a spin of wide punches and kicks into Buu's torso half, Buu using his arms to block most of the hits, but he gets launched up by the final hit.

The leg half tries to kick at 17, but 18 sweeps the legs and grabs one, throwing it down the street. 17 passes the sword to 18 as he flies after Buu.

18 blitz's the leg half, slicing them into pieces and sheathing the sword. She then blasted each piece into even smaller pieces.

Up with 17, Buu catches two of 17's punches, leaving the android to knee the half monster repeatedly to get his hands free. Buu, with a smile, grunts as his legs regenerate. Buu blasts at 17, who blocks the blast. Upon recovering from the blast, Buu's fist crashes into 17's face, launching him through several buildings.

18, seeing 17 get launched away, notices movement in all the small pink blobs. Each piece turns into a mini Super Buu. They surround 18 while each charges a blast. The Buu's all laugh wildly as the blasts close in from all sides. 18 uses the android barrier to hold the blasts back, but they power gets through as she's blown down into the ground. She lands on her feet before the full sized Buu kicks her from behind over to where 17 is. The mini Buus all return into the main one's body.

17 and 18 get up and stand off against him again. Buu tilts his head with a toothy smile. "Is that all you have?"

The twins share a glance. 17 smiled. "Maybe we should stop the one on one stuff?"

18 glares. "I just want him dead and done with." She lets a small grin. "Lets kill the chewing gum monster."

17 and 18 both charge up. The ground starts to shake as white electricity begins to build around the two. Suddenly, a faint glow and aura starts to build.

17 starts. "KAI!"

18 continues. "O!"

Both finish. "KEN!"

Then both erupt in a pure red aura. The power pushes the wind out as Buu's eyes widen slightly. "K-. . . Kaio. . . What-?"

The twins team clothes line Buu in an instant. The upper half of the monster whips and stretches back as his feet scrape along the ground, the androids speeding past him.

18 dashes away to the side as 17 comes back, elbowing Buu's top halt back towards his body. 18 slides from the side, kicking Buu's legs out. She grabs the leg, whipping Buu around into a round house kick from 17 that launches Buu into the sky.

Buu halts himself as 18 sends an energy ball at him. Buu angrily smacks the ball away, revealing 17 behind the ball. The brunette elbows Buu's jaw before he flies up into the sky away. Buu turns to keep his front towards 17 and fires a blast after him, not noticing 18 from behind. She knees Buu's back, stunning him from the hit. 17 speeds back in and missile kicks the stunned Buu back into the ground.

The monster shakily gets up from the ground and looks up to find both androids charging beams. They release their beams right on Buu. The blast creates a massive plume of smoke.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"WOW!" Yamcha almost squee'd like a school girl. "They're tearing him apart!"

Tien smirked, but his eyes showed he was extremely ecstatic. "I'm glad the monsters are on our side."

Vegeta scowled and Goku, while smirking slightly, watched intently. Vegeta called Goku on it. "You intend to have them fight Buu the same way you fought me?"

Goku nodded. "You can't argue with the results, but I don't know how long they can maintain the technique. Just taught it to them and tested what the highest level they could do was."

Vegeta frowned. "That monster learned Trunks' Masenko attack from seeing it just once. It's a fast learner. It's going to start adjusting itself to fight better soon. That's how our fight went."

Goku smirked. "Well, if it goes that way, then they should still win out. I doubt Buu has a giant ape form." **(I know it's a monkey but I say ape because that's the same terminology the Saiyans use in canon. Don't correct me on it.)**

Vegeta still felt uneasy. He glanced up at Trunks before smirking. "Well, if Buu has a trick up his sleeve, so do we."

. . . . . . . . . . . .

The androids powered down from Kaioken and waited for the smoke to clear. Suddenly, both Buu's arms missile stretched out, punching both twins' guard. The arms both grab the androids at the point they guarded as they're whipped down into a blast fired from Buu's mouth. The beam launches them across the city. The roll to their feet, their clothes torn up a bit. They look up to find Buu, slightly damaged before the damage heals.

As Buu recovers to normal, he smiles. "It's going to be fun eating you both."

Both androids charge up in red auras. 17 announces quietly with a smirk. "Kaioken. . ."

18 matches his smirk. "Times three."


	21. Chapter 21

_Gesto- _wow! great fight lol! I want to see they defeat him, I want to see 18 kick his ass! you wrote it well! now we'll see the next step of their Kaioken, not just the first level. I can't wait! keep update it realy great!  
I still didn't understand why Goku couldn't teach both 18 and 17, why he told 18 to learn Kaioken from King Kai?

**Why couldn't they both learn from one? Good question :p Thanks though. **

Warriorofdark- With how you explained mystic if trunks gets super saiyan four he would have the strength of a super saiyan five right?  
Super saiyan god what would trunks strength be in mystic if he gets ssg.  
17 and 18 equals buus death loving the battle. Me thinks buu will learn the kaioken

**Not necessarily. I use that logic for regular super saiyan forms, but by all accounts Super Saiyan 4 and Super Saiyan god are both unachievable through your own power. Four because it requires a tail and god because it requires five other saiyans. I count those two powers separate from Mystic because of those technicalities. Besides super saiyan four has next to no energy drain, just primal nature, so if it DID count, then mystic and 4 would be same power based on my explanation. Though, I wasn't expecting that question lol I like those. :p**

Amariko- Great chapter! I like when they kicked Buu's ass. I want to see them finish him, and 18 will get her revenge for Trunks.  
I excited to see how they will beat Super Buu when they got to Kaioken X3. It's will be stupid if Buu will learn Kaioken, he need to know how to trigger that not just said the name of the technich technics.  
I would love to see their reunion with Trunks again, Especially 18. Wonder what's gonna happen next!

**Thanks for support :p**

**Alex- **Awesome chapter! amazing fight you did that 18 and 17 fight Super Buu.  
So Trunks got new power from the the mystic form, I would like that after all this battle Trunkd will take 18 and 17 to the Kai to boots their power too,lol! it's could be awesome. So with the mystic form they could also got awesome power! that could be interesting! After all why Trunks wouldn't want his friends to got stronger too!  
Keep upadate! it's could be cool if 18 will got Mystic power!

**While in our logic we would want them to just go back and make Old Kai release their power, I choose to go by show logic. In the show, they didn't choose to take everyone to the Kai world to give them all mystic so for that purpose only Trunks gets it in this story. It would be a cop out to give all power ups to all of them. Thanks for the support though :)**

TrueSavior- Ohh, wow. I hope this doesn't end soon. I read chapters in bulk, so far i read up to 13, and i caught the TFS reference Trunks make in Ch 1. And the "Shining golden God" reference. And i spoke outloud for trunk to not take the Senzu against Broly, knowing if he died they'd have no supply, Luckily 17 Knows what happens to Senzu in battle ( they gonup in flames reffering to Revenge of Cooler)  
Anyways. I'm really enjoying this, and hoping it's got more content to be dished out!

**Thanks Lol As for the content, though. I have made the decision that this story will end once the Buu saga is finished. Going through the list, Bojack is done, Super 13, Broly, Janemba was dealt with in this timeline, Hirudegarn has been dealt with as of the chapter one flashback, Bio br- yeah not doing that fuck that. I was originally going to go through Baby after this, but that would go no different than in cannon, And while I love SS4 I don't particularly like Trunks' look in it either. Plus I don't want this story to go into the "things that drug out and didn't get finished" catagory that some of my naruto stories ended up in. This means that I am changing the ending to the Buu saga and I'm sure you all will be pleased ;) Shadow dragons won't happen either since that would take at least half a dozen more wishes to make in this world, so yeah the story won't be going for THAT long if you want the shadow dragons. **

**Thanks for the support, this week has been hectic so the chapter is on the shorter side, but we're getting close to the end here. I wonder if I can finish it by chapter 25? probably not. lol **

_1 bottle of beer on the wall. 1 bottle of beer. . . I'm seriously done with this song before this is over?! _

_This is worse than the hyperbolic time chamber. _

Trunks tried hard to sit still and calm himself. I peeked a glance over to the mass of dead people around the crystal ball. All he could see was a bunch of flashes pictured on the ball, most of them red.

_Please can someone just give me an update. _He lost track of the time a while ago. The old Kai simply stared pervertedly at his swim suit catalog. . . of Earth women- wait.

"Where did you even find that?" Trunks said, breaking the silence.

The old kai replied sternly. "Do not interrupt me." He glanced back down with a smile. "Oh hooo! That one's nice."

Trunks was now staring at the catalog too. _He's been trapped for thousands of years before Buu's time. . . He hasn't left the entire time here. Seriously, where did he get that?! _

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

18's fist smacks Buu as she and 17 unleash a barrage of hits on the monster who frantically blocks as best he can. 18 elbows him as 17 punches his gut, the two hits launching Buu out of the half destroyed city entirely.

Buu pumped up in anger. He charges an massive ball of energy, releasing it with a laugh. 17 smirks as he charges his own beam to hold the ball back. 18 dashes around the beam/ball struggle launching two destructo disks at Buu. The attack cleaves his arms off, taking away his control of his attack. 17's beam pushes the ball back as both attacks explode on Buu.

The smoke and debris cleared with Buu completely undamaged, however looking extremely pissed. "You two. . . how are you so strong? I can't sense anything from you." He visibly calmed and smiled. "No matter. I'll destroy you both anyway."

18 flicks her hair out from her eyes. "You talk a lot for someone losing. Reminds me of Vegeta." , who snorted in the Kai's world since he was watching.

17 placed his hand on his hip in a superior posture. "Yeah, so far you're just a very tough piece of chewing gum."

Buu's veins pulsed all over his body.

17 chuckled at the reaction. "And that thing on your forehead? I mean, it's like a giant dildo. Too bad you're so ugly you can't use it, though."

18 rolled her eyes. "Seriously."

Buu roared in anger, opening his mouth up and releasing a massive yellow beam. 17 and 18 used Kaioken again and used a combined beam to cancel it out. Buu charged through the smoke.

His arm extended, grabbing 18's leg. He pulls her in and knees her in the jaw before kicking her away. 17 charge, clashing elbow strikes with the monster before initiating a strike exchange. 18 recovered midair. She charged back in.

Buu punches 17's gut, stunning him before bringing both arms down. He sends the android into the ground below. 18 rockets in, kicking Buu in the spine. However, Buu's body absorbs the hit as he contorts around, wrapping 18 up like a snake. His head appears right in front of hers with a smile as he opens his mouth to blast her head off point blank.

"18!" 17 calls, worried. The attack hits causing a large amount of smoke. However, it clears to show an electric static field around 18, between her body and Buu's pink wrapping.

The android barrier saved her. _God, I love that move. _The barrier stretches Buu's body off her enough for her to move. He smirks at the shocked monster. As soon as the barrier disappears, a blast blows his head off. The headless pink body withdraws away from the android before regenerating the head.

Before Buu can center his anger on 18, a beam eradicates his left arm, torso, and leg. 17 grabs his right leg and spin throws him into the ground as he rejoined his sister.

"You actually worried me there." 17 joked.

She rolled her eyes, her voice dripping sarcasm. "Thanks for caring."

Buu appeared below, in an extreme angered state.

"Uh oh." 17 said mockingly. "He's gonna throw a tantrum."

Buu raised his head tenticle. "Enough! Turn into cake." He looked between the brunette and blonde hair. He smiled wide. "Vanilla Chocolate swirl!"

The pink electric like beam went up to them, but both androids dodged the beam before reappearing in front of Buu. They each punch him in the face, sending him scraping across the ground into a far off plateau.

17 looked at his own hair, then to 18's. "Huh, he's right. It does remind me of-"

"Zip it" 18 cut him off. 17 smiled as 18 glared at him. "Call me Vanilla, and I will kill you, 17."

17 smirked. "Sorry, sis." He emphasized sis.

"Whatever, Bro." She did the same with Bro.

Buu came back, his body heating up and releasing steam from his head.

17 chuckled. "Hey, the 'little pink engine that could' is back."

Buu smiled madly as his body began to burn red. "I've had enough! You will both die! Now!" His power skyrocketed as the androids both realized what he was doing.

"Oh, shit." The both said simultaneously. They suddenly noticed the city nearby. 18 brought up the concern. "That city won't survive it."

They nodded to each other as they blast off to the city limits. They line up against the glowing mass of energy coming from Buu.

The monster laughed. "DIE!" He used his kamikaze.

The pink explosion closed in fast as the twins gathered their power.

"Kaioken x4!" Both yelled out while activating their now blood red android barriers. The twin barriers act as a wall as the self destruct blast clashes with them.

The energies erupt in a massive blinding light.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Wow! They're really doing it, aren't they!" Goku praised. "Buu seems to have a larger temper than Vegeta does, so that helps." Vegeta glared at the fellow saiyan in the group.

"Mind saying that again?"

"Point proven." Piccolo remarked, cutting off the Goku Vegeta argument. "Question is, did Buu really just die?"

"No." Supreme Kai answered. "Buu has made a habit before of blowing up whole planets while still on them. He simply reforms. This will more than likely be no different."

Gohan glanced back to Trunks. He looked back to the viewing globe. (**If you get the reference, you had an awesome childhood)**

Trunks continued to sit quietly. . .

. . . . . . . . . . . .

17 and 18 stood hunched over slightly. They looked back to the unharmed city. Then they turned, noticing the giant crater that engulfed everything within miles except what was directly behind them.

17 smiled. "Awe, here I was getting warmed up."

18 sighed. "Yeah. . . more like we were getting ready to keel over. That x4 part is tough to maintain. My insides are burning."

17 smiled. "Well, I guess we wait here until he decides to show up again."

18 looked around. "Great. A waiting game. I can't imagine anything more boring."

. . . . . . . . . . .

Trunks sneezed. The old Kai chuckled. "Maybe a pretty lady mentioned you?"

Trunks lazily pinched his nose to keep a second one from coming. "How much longer?"

The old Kai chuckled. "Well, seeing your power. . . give or take five minutes. . . I'd say you have about half an hour left."

_OH THANK GOD! _Trunks mentally cheered.


	22. Chapter 22

PyroSolracIII- Awesome story so far. Looking forward to what is next.  
So was that cameo Chun-LI?

**Orange Star city was the name of Satan City before the Cell Games. Black haired woman martial artist in her 20s. . . like Gohan. lol I guess I was too vague in it. It was Videl. lol thanks for the compliment though.**

The Void Fox- Mighty Morphing Power Rangers references! Yea! Awesome.

**Wow. I didn't stop to realize how easy it was to get. though, I guess it makes sense. Name one other series that ever said the phrase 'viewing globe' lol**

Fanfictions4ever- POWER RANGERS MM, i did hav a awesome childhood thanxs, pink dildo lol sooo many wrong thoughts now bro lol, sorry i didnt review b4 last chapter wasnt near any computers for a while past 2 weeks, overall i really did like how u explained Mystic form which is very nice way i wrote a forum about it b4 pretty much said the same like u nice, Ss4 trunks i see him a purple tail an fur what about u agree, this chapter was awesome luv how both 17 an 18 dont play around much i wonder thou what u gonna do hmmm well guess ill wait till next time on trunks ball z lol

**Yeah that's how I see Trunks in SS4 too, but I just don't like the look too much. Purple hair? that's fine. Purple fur and tail? Okay, a bit too much lol Though there are some variations I like. Maybe if his fur was near black but his hair still blue since the fur isn't the same color as the hair. It depends on interpretation and I don't like the purple SS4 look. Also, Next time of Trunks ball z. . . . just lol XD Now I just need to do the "Last time" segments beforehand as well. XD It would be cool to go back and do that for all the chapters actually. . . . . . hmmmm. Oh well, let me finish the whole thing before thinking about that XD **

SuperSaiyajin4Vegeta- Haha! 17 is such a sarcastic fuck!

**I know right! **

* * *

"So. . . got any jokes?" 18 asked bored. The two had started flying towards the Lookout after getting bored waiting on Buu.

17 snickered. "You don't seem as irritable as before."

She droned. "I released a good deal of frustration kicking that thing's ass. I wish he'd just come back and get this over with."

17 put his hand to his chin in thought. "Hmm. Kind of reminds me of when we used to hunt Trunks. We'd kick his ass, and he'd go into hiding."

18 sighed. "Which means he'll appear again soon enough. We need to check in with everyone."

They soared up into the sky, seeing the floating palace in the distance. Coming up above it, they found Dende and Popo waving at them with Korin and Roshi standing with them. They landed with the four.

"Well, you two have had an interesting day." Dende said quietly.

18 asked, curious. "Can you tell if he's dead or not? I find it hard to believe."

"He's alive. He seems to be hiding underground, but it's hard to locate him accurately. He's suppressing his power."

"Great. . ." Her head fell in annoyance.

17 chuckled. "We have him. He can't win against the two of us. He's also not a saiyan, so he won't be coming back magically stronger than before."

Roshi scowled as he looked over the land below. He then turned to Korin. "You had something for them?"

Korin nods and tosses two beans at 17 and 18. He then tossed an extra to 18. They each crunched one down as 17 looked at the cat. "She gets two?"

18 also questioned this. The cat just said simply. "She's not the one who lost the bag against Broly last time." 17 scowled as 18 chuckled lightly.

The rest came over to greet them. Oolong started. "You beat that monster?"

17 shook his head. "Coward took off when we were kicking his ass. We'll crush him next time he shows."

Bulma folded her arms with authority. "And where have you two been? What kept you up?"

"We were taken to that King Kai guy." 17 shrugged. "We learned some stuff, came back, and took names."

18 pointed to Chi-Chi, getting her attention. "Saw Goku, by the way. He was helping us."

Chi lit up in surprise. "REALLY?! How is he-"

18 put up a hand to halt the coming rant. "Didn't discuss much. We did notice his intelligence."

17, Bulma, and Roshi all said simultaneously, "Non existent." everyone but the androids and Dende laughed at that.

Suddenly, the twins glanced over the Lookout. 17 said more to himself than anything. "I think he's coming this way?"

18 frowned. "16 was always better at this part than us."

Oolong panicked. "What do you mean? That monster is coming here?"

Dende and Roshi quickly sensed for Buu. A drop of sweat dripped from Dende's cheek. "Yeah, he's soaring this way. Whoa. His power is rising a bit."

Roshi grimaced. He looked at the twins. "So. . . you two going to meet him before he gets here or just wait."

17 shrugged. 18 flicked hair from her face and put the remaining senzu in her pocket. He made sure Trunks' sword was secure on her back as she and 17 walked towards the edge.

Just as they predicted, the pink man dashed up over the Lookout and looked down towards everyone. Interestingly, he had a wicked grin.

Oolong and Puar huddled together like Scooby and Shaggy behind Chi-Chi, who was unimpressed. Everyone else backed away as the androids stood against the monster.

"Took your time getting back on your feet." 17 stated with a smirk. Buu descended and landed on the edge of the Lookout right in front of the two.

Buu looked between them. He didn't say anything at all.

He glanced at 17 as the brunette pointed to his sister. "If you're looking for a date, go to her."

He then glanced at 18. She scowled. "Don't even look at me, freak."

The goading didn't seem to affect Buu as he started looking at each of the other people on the Lookout. His eyes caught Bulma. "Hmm. . . she seems familiar. Her scent. . ." He smiled wide showing his teeth. "I blew a hole in your son's chest. It was fun!"

Bulma's throat tightened as she snapped her fingers to get everyone's attention. "Everyone, we need to go inside."

The all nodded and started to back away into the inner chambers of the Lookout. 17 and 18 walked to the center to stand off against Buu, who still stood at the edge. He chuckled as his eyes seemed to follow where he sensed them, as if he were looking through the entire palace to see them. Behind him, part of the pink substance of his back seemed to liquify as move down the back of his legs, then onto the side of the Lookout. The pink gob moved along the outer wall and found a window to move inside.

Buu then stepped towards the androids. "Time to finish this." Both androids got into combat stances as Buu laughed. "Funny. The people you protect will die before you."

Both twins were caught off guard with that statement.

. . . . . . . . . .

The entire group ran further into the Lookout. Popo led them. "Quickly. We will take refuge in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. We will be safe until this whole thing has passed."

Dende questioned him. "But I thought only two people could be in at one time?"

Popo nodded. "If they were to spend an entire year in there, yes. Only two would survive on the amount of food stored inside. We will simply stay for a small amount of time until this passes."

"WHAA!" Chi-chi stopped after screaming. "What is that?!"

They all stopped to see the massive pink blob in their way. Oolong and Puar cowered behind Roshi again. Oolong cheered. "Get it, martial arts master!"

Roshi, seeing his time to shine(or fail), pumped up his muscles to become a hulk. He got into position. "KA. ME. HA. ME. HA!" The blue wave collided with the pink goo, blowing out the side of the Lookout.

When the debris cleared, the pink was still there, unharmed and still coming towards them. Oolong yelled out in Roshi's ear. "WEAK ASS OLD MAN!"

The group turned tail and ran from the approaching mass.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Feeling the explosion and hearing the screams, 18 turned to go towards them until Buu cut her off. She blocked a kick before yelling. "Get them, 17!"

17 dashed off the side of the Lookout towards the damage.

Buu knees 18 away into one of the top buildings on the floating palace before she rockets back out in a red aura, punching the pink monster back as they enter a strike exchange.

Below, the blob shoots towards the group before a blast hits it, bringing it to a halt. 17 lands in front of every, charging a technique. He cries out. "Kaioken FINISH BUSTER!"

A golden beam hits the blob, completely eradicating it from existence. Everyone comes out from behind 17, impressed. Oolong had to hit below the belt. "That's how it's done, old man!"

Roshi hits the pig on the head. "Keep your mouth shut or I'll make you Sunday dinner pork roast!"

Bulma smiled before looking up. "17! Above you!"

The android barely looks up as a second mass of pink fires out from the damaged ceiling.

18 kicks Buu across the large platform before blasting him. She powers down from Kaioken, taking a defensive stance. "Is that all you've got?!"

Buu stands up with a large smirk. "Not for long. . ." Before she can question him, the ground of the Lookout shakes as a mass of pink rips through the floor towards Buu. Buu smiles wide as the pink hits him, his body starting to morph.

"What?!" She didn't understand what was going on. Not until a scream came out from Bulma.

"He got 17! 17 was in that thing!"

18's eyes widened in horror as she tried to charge. She screamed in rage, pulling the sword out and launching a blast with her off hand. "GIVE HIM BACK!"

The power coming from Buu repels the blast and launches her scraping along the top of the Lookout. She flips onto her feet and skids to a halt right before flying off the edge. She looked horrified as Buu's body changed shape. As lean as before. His head tentacle now much long, reaching his lower back. His face seemed much more detailed, with a nose now and recognizable facial features.

The major difference that horrified her. . . 17's orange bandana around Buu's neck. The monster appeared before her with a sinister smirk. Buu finally spoke, now his voice coming out more comprehensible and appropriate. "Tada. . . Now, the fun can really start."

. . . . . . . . . ..

"WHAT?! How did that happen?!" Goku cried out. He looked frantically at the Kai.

The Supreme Kai was shocked. "He used that again. . . it had been so long, I didn't think he would do it."

Vegeta, also alarmed, snapped at the Kai. "Spit it out! What did he do? Why didn't you tell us of this ability beforehand!"

The Kai was stunned beyond words for a moment. "Well. . . . . The Buu that we have been dealing with is not the original Buu. See, back at Buu's creation, he was a reckless monster. He was truly insane. However, he was also not the strongest fighter in the universe. Sure, he was just as strong if not slightly stronger than the current Buu was just a few moments ago, but he had met his match against the Supreme Kai of the South. South Kai was the strongest among us. He was on the winning end of the fight. . ."

Gohan cut in. "Then he used this ability?"

The Kai nodded. "He gained the southern kai's power. The only one who could stop him was my master, who also ended up absorbed. However, when my master was taken, instead of Buu becoming stronger, he changed into the fat form all of you know him as."

Goku scratched his head. "So. . . the good energy of the Kai weakened him?" This gained him a nod from the Kai. Goku frowned. "So now, he's using that ability to get a one up on the androids, but. . . I don't sense a power difference."

Everyone gasped and looked into the ball. Gohan was surprised. "He's right. This feels no different than before." Gohan scowled. "Of course. The android's power is still undetectable."

The Supreme Kai scowled. "Now, we can't even detect the monster's true power. This is bad."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

18 sheathed the sword as she glared in anger at Buu. The two were each at one edge of the Lookout. She yelled at him. "What did you do to 17?!"

Buu smirked smugly, almost doing an imitation of 17. "Ah, 18. I can see from 17's knowledge what you all have been doing." He then whistled. "So that strong boy that blew his load too soon is going to come back and fight me? I can't wait."

18 flinched at Buu now anticipating Trunks' comeback. She took a moment to calm herself. "You won't live long enough to see Trunks."

"Oh, 18. Why not come join 17 here? He agrees with some good fun. He's wondering why you would abandon him to cling onto the people here."

Buu chuckled. 18 suddenly recalled Trunks' retelling of the past. A moment very similar to this. . . She smiled. "Whether it's the future or the past, my answers the same." Her smile turned to a killing glare as she one hand charged a blast towards him. "You're not 17, and don't you DARE use him to try to get to me."

She fired the blast, creating a split down the middle of the Lookout platform. Buu back hands the blast away, sending it towards the grounds below. They heard an explosion in the distance as Buu smiled. "Have it your way."

They both charged. 18 called out. "Kaioken x4!" She barely blocked a kick, knocking her off balance as Buu quickly jabs her in the gut. Buu roundhouse kicks 18 into the main building of the Lookout. She rockets back out, elbowing Buu in the face. The monster recovers quickly, grabbing her and throwing her into the sky.

She spins to a stop, looking for the now disappeared Buu before he missile drop kicks her from behind, launching her back into the Lookout.

She shakily stands up as Buu lands in front of her. To the side of the palace, a plane took off, running away from the fight.

. . . . . . . . .

"Oh man. We're dead aren't we." Oolong cowered. "I mean, the only safe place was that time chamber, and the entrance already got destroyed!"

Chi-Chi glared at Roshi. "I blame him."

Dende interjected before an argument started. "No more arguing. We just need to get out of here."

Bulma sighed as she piloted the jet plane. "I just hope she can handle him."

. . . . . . . . . .

Buu stared at the retreating plane with a smile. "Well, 18. It seems the 17 in me is itching for some FUN."

18 knew the way he said that. The way 17 would when the two of them terrorized the planet. "Don't even try."

Buu shrugged off her threat as he quickly launched a giant blast towards the plane.

18 stood shocked as the blast closed in to kill everyone else. Suddenly, she screamed out. "KAIOKEN X5!"

Her fist crashes into Buu's jaw, stunning him as she blasts away. She outruns the blast, kicking it away from the plane just before it hit. The plane sped away, everyone stunned that 18 managed to save them.

18 gripped her upper left arm with her right as the X5 kaioken strained her insides. She winced but concentrated. The red aura stayed strong as she powered up. "Only one chance." She said to herself. She brought both hands out in front of him. A giant ball of energy appears in front of her. Buu's eyes widen slightly. The energy ball suddenly sends out a massive beam attack as 18 yells. Another of Trunks' techniques copied by the androids.

The attack smacked Buu into the Lookout as half of the floating structure is blasted out of existence with it.

18 lands on the remaining half of the Lookout. She stumbles slightly, stepping towards the broken edge. To her horror, Buu appears from the smoke and debris. He looks beaten up, but looks no far from beaten with a chuckle.

Buu powers up as the rest of him regenerates, putting him back to normal. He smirked. "I see that you're at your limit. Too bad. That power you had there was almost equal to my current level."

18 steeled her gaze. She pulled out the last senzu bean she had, popping it in her mouth. Her body fully recovers as she goes back into a defensive stance.

Buu laughs. "A stall. You don't seriously expect to survive this, do you?"

18 says the new favorite phrase. "Kaioken X5." She grunts in strain as soon as the red aura explodes out from her.

Buu smiles. "Oh? So now we go toe to toe in an epic fight for the ages. Sounds fun and all, but I think 17 is more interested in facing Trunks. You're strong, but the power is too fleeting. It goes away too quickly."

18 scowls at him. "Your point? Like you said. At X5, I'm almost as strong as you. How do you plan to beat me so fast?"

Buu chuckled. "You don't understand. You see, absorbing 17 has given me more than power." 18's eyes widen with realization of what's coming. Buu proclaims loudly. "Looks like your saving grace is now MY ace in the hole. KAIOKEN!" Buu erupted in a pinkish red aura, much larger than 18's.

Buu's fist slammed into her gut. His other fist bashes 18 into the floor before his arm wraps around her leg. He whips her through the Lookout, further destroying it, before tossing her into the sky. He appears above her, blasting her back into the Lookout and destroying most of what's left.

18 rockets through the Lookout towards the Earth below until she slams, back first, into the top of Korin's tower.

She barely opens her eyes to see Buu missile kick into her, drilling her through the entirety of the tower into the ground below. The remnants of the tower fall around them as Buu ascends above her. "Well, 18, I think this is goodbye. I'll make sure Trunks sees you soon after he comes back."

18 tries to move, but her body barely responds. She then realizes what this situation looked like. Buu floated above her, a ball of energy in hand. She recognized this scene. In her mind, she saw herself and 17 in the same position as Buu. In her spot, laid Gohan just before the twins bombarded him to death.

Buu laughed as he began to release the beam. . . . . .

Every shined bright as her vision was completely blinded. Her vision came back as she found herself laying in the forest. She was leaned up against a tree at the edge of a crater. Buu still floated above the crater, now looking down to her.

She looked beside her, and sure enough, Trunks now stood beside her, Z sword sheathed in a navy blue version of his other sword's sheath. He looked Buu up and down. "You know, Buu." Trunks said, his eyes glaring bu his voice slightly taunting. "You're right on both counts." He looked at 18. "I see her now that I'm back." Then he looks back to Buu. A fist connects with Buu's jaw, launching him away. "And this IS goodbye."


	23. Chapter 23

gesto- I liked this chpater! You write the fight so well!  
You said in your former answer reviews that you'll don't make the androids stronger than Trunks even though it's possibole, but you'll make them close to his power, So I wonder how you'll do their next boots in their power when the next villains will come, it's will be interesting!  
I liked this chapter!

**You'll be pleasantly surprised. lol and thanks :) hope this fight coming up is good too.**

Fanfictions4ever- Buu pulling a cell voice over of 17 i caught that here, i like the build up an speed on this chapter really but now trunks here an hes gonna spank buu ass with the bunt of the sword, gonna be interesting to see trunks vs buu i wonder how long this fight would last hmmm, on a side note try deviantart an search ss4 trunks some people hav done a few really epic ones i totally see trunks fur a black with purple shine like raven from teen titans go lol, cant wait till next time friend hav fun with it

**Funny you mention raven. She's one of my favorite DC heroes lol mainly because of Teen Titans. the REAL Teen Titans show lol. I hate having to specify that now, especially since Teen Titans Go only exists to replace the cancelled Young Justice which was literally the absolute best DC show I had ever seen. Better than the original Batman series even. Sorry rant there XD Anything nice catch on the reference and thanks for support** :

amariko- Realy great chapter! I loved the battle in this chapter also the plot of this saga!  
I the the short interaction between Trunks and Eighteen, But as you said the story won't be so long (a few chapters more, TOO BAD), it's such TOO BAD cause ireally want want to see more about Trunks and Eighteen together as a couple meanwhile fighting the threats that coming!  
I really loved this pairing I want to see more of their interactions, it's just too bad that they'll be together at the end of the story and we won't see interaction between them maybe just little at the end!  
So please if you can make your story maybe a little longer for that, thanks!

**Ehhhhhh I like doing the adventure type story, but I always like to at least put hints to the types of pairings I favor. I'm positive if I tried writing an actual romance story. . . I don't know I'd feel so awkward. lol That's going too far for me. Although if you want a great Trunks/18 fic, go to Reprogrammed. It's awesome plus much much longer than mine. Although, I don't really like the adventure aspect of that story, the romance part is fantastic. AND it's finished so you wouldn't have to wait for updates. lol **

* * *

**I hate to actually ask, but please don't hesitate to comment on the fighting. I'm trying to make this the end all, so there's good amount of detail and alot in. Hoping not to disappoint. **

Immediately after knocking Buu figuratively around the world in one punch, Trunks turned around to help 18 onto her feet. He turned directly into 18 smacking him in the head with his Tapion sword's sheath.

He rubbed his head almost like Goku would after being hit hard on the head. "Ow! What was that for-"

18 held his sword out to him while cutting him off. "AND where the hell have you been?! You were brought back to life almost a full day ago!"

Trunks looked a little ashamed. "I was stuck doing training. The risk of facing Buu head on with nothing but Super Saiyan Three was too much." He looked up, seeing 18's glare. He continued. "Meaning if I failed to kill him in one hit, then I would have died again."

18 scoffed. "Like hell. You would've had us to help."

Trunks countered. "And if one of us got absorbed?"

18 stopped there and looked away. Trunks continued.

"Then none of us would be capable of killing him at that point." He then looked over his shoulder. "Speak of the devil."

Buu dashed in, stopping above the two before landing about 50 feet away. Trunks began to march towards him before 18 eyed the Z sword. "A new sword?"

"I don't plan to use it." He said off hand.

18 held his old one up. "Then take this with you." She chucked his sword towards him. In one spin in place, he caught his sword and strapped it onto his back directly beside the blue sheathed Z sword, both sword handles at his right shoulder. He smirked and continued his slow march to Buu. "Don't get used to cutting him! Anything you lop off becomes another weapon for him!" She advises.

Trunks halted in front of Buu as he looked up into the eyes of the pink monster. Buu snickered. "Oh, boy. I remember your power. You seemed like a lot of fun last time, but then all that power disappeared."

Trunks smirked up at him. "Sorry. Won't happen again."

Buu smiled wide. "All the more fun then. Well, come on! Show that Super Saiyan Three power!"

"You don't have the authority to ask me anything." Trunks closed his eyes, almost mocking Buu. "I'll be the one giving demands." His eyes flashed open with a piercing gaze, his eyes green now. "I'm going to give you a single choice here and now. Give back 17, then you will figuratively flee for your life with your tail between your legs, or you'll stay here while I literally paint the buildings of the next down with your body parts. Choose wisely."

Buu and 18 were left with their mouths open until Buu started laughing. "HA! I got to admit, I'm surprised at how violent that threat it, considering it's coming from you! However, I don't think-"

"You know what." Trunks cut Buu off. "I just decided for you." A loud crash sounded as Buu keels over clutching his gut. He falls to a knee as he looks at Trunks, who stands in the same position as before.

Buu stepped a few feet away from Trunks, stepping into one of 17's fighting stances. Trunks still had yet to adopt any stance at all.

The demi saiyan smirked. "Your move."

Buu smiled back. "Fine then. Finish Buster!" The point blank blast blinded the view before the beam flew up into the sky harmlessly. Trunks' right arm still hung in the air after deflecting the attack. Buu scowled, getting into a defensive stance. "Kaioken!"

Trunks finally stepped into his own stance as Buu ignited in his red aura. "My turn then." Trunks dashed forward, disappearing as Buu prepared. A spin kick from behind smacks into the side of Buu's face. The hit stuns him before he can react to a stomping kick crushes his knee inward destroying his balance. A fist connects with his jaw as an uppercut, snapping Buu's head back into an knee strike to the back of the head. The hit snaps his head forward before getting elbowed down onto all fours. Trunks grabs Buu's head tentacle, throwing the monster into the sky.

Trunks charged his attack. "Masenko HA!"

The beam chased after Buu in the sky before the monster barely yelled out. "Kaioken X2!" Buu barely ducked left, the beam completely destroying the right half of the pink man's body. Buu quickly powered up, regenerating with a roar. "Kaioken X3!" He erupted in a larger aura.

Trunks turned to 18. "You can stack that ability?"

18 resisted the urge to face palm. "I could have told you that."

Trunks sighed. "I wish Goku did." Trunks then held up both arms. "Fine." In a single grunt, Trunks' power sky rockets. His eyes glow green as his hair starts to spike up, as if he were entering his first super saiyan form. However, the hair stayed lavender as two single strands still came down in front of his eyes. **(His Mystic form has his super saiyan hair style :p)** His power erupts in a clear white aura with lightning around him.

He and Buu charged each other. The two clashed in the middle. Buu quickly punched through Trunks' image, two fists coming down from behind. Then, Buu's image disappears. Buu appears behind Trunks, but the demi saiyan flickers out of sight before Buu even throws his punch. Trunks elbows Buu from the side, separating the two.

Buu, in anger, charged up his attack, launching a pink sphere into Trunks. The blast halted Trunks for a few moments before he redirects it into the sky. He quickly blocks a sneak attack punch from Buu with his left arm, grabbing and tossing Buu away with his right.

After being thrown, Buu dashes up and over Trunks as the boy launches a blast after Buu. He flies in front of the sun, blinding Trunks as he narrowly dodges around Trunks blast and dashes back at Trunks.

Trunks blocks the coming hit but is knocked down to the ground, landing on his feet. He quickly skidded backwards, dodging Buu as the monster's fist dug into the ground. Trunks started to dash forward, but Buu's arm comes up behind Trunks, grabbing the two swords on Trunks' back and flinging him back into the distance into a plateau.

Buu retracts his arms. "MASENKO!" Buu launches the blast and blows up the bottom of the plateau, collapsing it where he assumes Trunks is.

Buu steps back into a combat stance as the ground begins to shake. The rocks and debris in the distance begins to float up into the sky, Trunks standing completely unharmed with a smirk. With a small grunt, all the debris flies towards Buu, hitting the monster and burying him under the rocks before he blasts out.

Trunks sprints at him while Buu launches a ki blast. Trunks jump spin kicks the blast aside, launching his own blast after landing to continue sprinting. Buu's contorts over the blast before he sends another blast from his mouth.

This time, Trunks ducks and slides under the blast, sending another back. Buu lets this one blow right through his chest without flinching as he charges an extra powered one and launches it while regenerating.

Trunks catches this blast as it skids him back slightly. He pushes the ball down, jumping over it. He lands and dashes in and meets Buu, the two clashing punches.

They each pull back, Buu dropping and sweep kicking. Trunks hops the kick, spin kicking Buu's guard. The hit forces Buu back as he back flips away.

Upon halting himself, Buu barely sees a blade as Trunks slices right through him. Trunks held the Z sword in his right hand, Tapion's in the left.

A quickly slice, and Buu's head flew off his body. The head finds itself pinning to a nearby rock by Trunks' sword. Trunks used his off hand to blast the headless body out of existence.

Trunks removes his sword, sheathing both it and the Z sword before blasting Buu's head.

18 stared agape at the moment. "He just. . . won?"

Trunks looked up into the air. "No." He held one arm out, blocking a punch from a floating arm as Buu's torso and head regenerated from the arm. Trunks smacked the third of Buu away.

Buu recovered, floating in air as his body fully regenerated within seconds. Buu scowled in anger with his veins popping out. "You. . . how did you get so strong?!"

Trunks stared at him a few moments, then appeared next to 18. Buu glared at the two as 18 looked at Trunks wide eyed. "We need a plan."

18 tilted her head. "We do?" She truly wasn't being sarcastic with her tone for once. "I mean. Why? You seem to have this."

Trunks scowled. "We need to get 17 out of him. If this keeps going, he's going to eventually stack his Kaioken high enough to over power me. Every time I try to finish it, he finds a way around it, then moves up a level." Trunks looked at 18. "I need you to talk to the Supreme Kai and make a plan."

18 nodded. "You can still try to just kill him." She said a little down. "I mean. . ." She didn't like saying this." We could just bring 17 back with the dragonballs."

Trunks scowls. "They were just used yesterday, and they can't be collected until they're recovered from the year. That's cutting it too close to the rule that people dead for more than a year can't be brought back." He then looked at her. "I already failed to bring Gohan back. I'd rather have as many people around as possible."

18 smirked. "Well, then. I'll take that as a 'you're my friends' speech." Then she frowned. "What makes you certain that 17 can be saved?"

Trunks smirked. "You." 18 tilted her head. "Gohan managed to separate you from Cell in the other time line. I know for a fact regeneration isn't permanent. Besides." He pointed to Buu, who seems to be venting anger. "His power feels exactly same as before. That proves that 17 and his powers are still separate. 17's still in there."

18 sensed quickly and noticed the same thing. "Okay." She then looked concerned for once. "Be careful?"

"When am I not." He gave his saiyan arrogant smirk.

"When you died." her sarcasm was back.

Trunks chose to ignore that comment as he burst up into the sky, facing off against Buu.

Buu powered up. "I've had enough of you. Kaioken X4!"

Trunks didn't react. 18 seemed to worry. _If he was giving Trunks a difficult time before, then now Buu is stronger! _

Trunks smirked. "Hey 18!" He unstrapped the Z sword. "Catch!" He lobbed the sheathed sword up into the air before it flew back to the ground.

18 held her arms out to catch it. _What is he- _The sword landed in her arms, immediately collapsing her to her knees and cracking the ground beneath her. She struggled for a moment to make sure she had her grip. She looked up, seeing Trunks smirking over his shoulder at her. _How much does this weigh?! _Then the thought occurred to her. "You've been fighting handicapped?!"

Trunks smiled as he and Buu clashed in a strike exchange. Trunks once again blocked all of Buu's attacks as he would occasionally get a hit in.

18 quickly realized. "Right." _Supreme Kai?! Short purple elf! Where are you? _

Supreme Kai's voice came through. **We're here! We've been observing the fight so far. We heard Trunks' intentions, but I don't know of any way to accomplish them.**

A familiar nasal voice came in. **Perhaps I can make a suggestion. **King Kai's voice sounded.

18 raised an eyebrow. _Okay, short n blue. What is it? _

Trunks and Buu each threw a punch. Trunks' fist collides with Buu's jaw just as Trunks' off hand catches Buu's fist. Trunks pulls him in, headbutting Buu's forehead. The hit whips Buu's head back, but the monster's body suddenly wraps up Trunks. Buu smiled widely.

"Finally!" His tentacle floats over Trunks' head. "Turn to candy!"

Thinking fast, a fist literally emerges from Trunks' face, knocking Buu's head back. A second Trunks rips out from the original, separating Buu from the original.

Buu recovers, rubbing where he was punched, astonished. "The Multi- Form technique?"

The two Trunks' immediately reform into one before a fist knocks Buu back. Trunks states plainly. "It has uses. Your not the only one that learns by observing." He brings his hands together at his side. His body erupted in a purple aura. "Galick Gun. FIRE!"

He released the blast, launching Buu into the distance before a massive explosion went off. An explosion felt across the planet and seen in large detail from space. Trunks simply floated still. He knew Buu would be back, so why chase after him.

_And you're SURE this will work? _18 asked, hoping for some sort of confirmation.

**Well. . . **King Kai said, unsure.

Supreme Kai interjected. **Goku and Vegeta seem to think it'll work. **

18's face fell slightly. _You trust GOKU'S opinion on this. _

**What about Vegeta's? **The boss Kai asked.

_I don't know if a prince of apes is the best authority for this. _

**Wh-n- Please calm- **Supreme Kai's seemed to be struggling as a gruff voice snapped at 18. **I HEARD THAT WOMAN! I'm a super saiyan three AND an elite, so if you're that ready to die, come up here anytime! **

18 stifled a chuckle. _Whatever. _She glanced up to Trunks, who floated staring off in Buu's direction. She quickly dashed up to him.

He glanced at her. "We got something?"

She nodded. "You may not like it at first, but-"

Buu flew in, fully powered and pissed as he and Trunks locked eyes. After half a minute, he glanced at 18. "Are you intending to face me, android."

18 leaned to Trunks. "Stay back. I don't know if this will work, but if it doesn't, immediately blast Buu with everything to kill him before he activates Kaioken."

Trunks nods.

18 flies in between the two fighters. "Alright, you win Buu."

Buu seemed surprised. "Come again?"

18 looks defeated. "Absorb me. I want to be with 17."

Trunks' eyes widen, completely taken back by this. **Hold yourself! **King Kai tells him. The saiyan quickly tries to readjust.

Buu smiles wide. "Well! That's great news!" Buu's right arm turns into a mass of pink. "Welcome home!" He fires the pink mass at her.

"18!" Trunks calls out, suddenly afraid. He almost rushes in before seeing a flicker. He looks closely, seeing a faint static electric barrier form around 18 just before the pink mass engulfs her.

Buu's body morphs and fuses with the mass containing 18 as the pink shifts.

Trunks sweats as he looks at Buu reforming. The monster pops back to full power with a laugh. He still looked the same, with the orange bandana around his neck.

Trunks was about to blast him, before a voice cheered. **IT WORKED!**

. . . . . . . . . . .

Inside, the young looking blonde lands on an organic floor. Her body covered with the android barrier technique. She looked herself up and down and smiled. "Alright. That worked." She then frowned. "Now, Trunks just needs to keep him occupied." She quickly dashed ahead. "Not dealing with any delays! Kaioken X4!"


	24. Chapter 24

SuperSaiyajin4Vegeta- Pretty good chapter, as usual. The fight scene was fairly well written, certainly got an intense feel from it.

**Thanks =)**

Fanfictions4ever- Very smart plan going on here i see,on side note yea raven was my fav grrl on tt on yj it was artimes damn do i luv those grrls lol

**Lol well the plan shall be executed shortly.**

Gesto- I liked this chapter! At first I thought that 18 will went up and train with the Kai like Trunks, but than I see the way you go!  
want to see more!  
By the way I think that Trunks and 18 as a couple are really great, they are so match to each other! Please Update soon!

**Glad you liked it. The reason it took so long to update is A) lots of research papers for classes and junk so writing those on top of this was frying my head, so waited until I found a peaceful time. B) good deal of issues going on but they are passed now. **

**I actually intended to update this a few days ago but the internet went out for some unknown reason. Back now, of course.**

amariko- Really great chapter! So it's gonna be over for Super Buu! After 17 will be out, Eighteen alone could beat him up!  
About your answer for the previous review about only make hint about pairing, I think you can really do a great work with those great couple, they are so perfect for each other, You are great writer and you blessed with really great skills, I really think you can do a great with that! I mean it!  
After all your story is Adventure/Romance so you can put some Romance between them it's could be really incredible! I really hope for that!  
You know just the basic things (it's rate T...).  
I really like your story from the begining, some interactions between them could add even more...

**Lol thanks. I have considered it, but like I said, I like only hinting. I'm not a full romance writer and feel way to mushy when I type anything like that. Feels awkward when I read it. The closest to a romance I've ever done was my Naruto story, Depressions of a Fox. Naruhina. but that's as close as I think I'll ever get. Plus Like i've said, I want the story to feel DBZ ish. As much as possible. The closest romance moment DBZ ever had was Videl antagonizing Gohan, so that's mainly what I'm going for.**

guest- I'm still reading and enjoying the story, but as I've seen this a few times I just have to say: please stop interrupting the flow of your own story. Author notes or comments do not belong in the middle of a chapter. If you feel that you must reference something, please use an asterisk and refer to it at the end of the chapter. That way if someone wants they can scroll down and read the note right away, or if they're like I am and prefer to remain immersed in the story, they can read it at the end of the chapter. Thank you.  
-Radgar

**Thanks for reading. Actually once this is over I'll be reposting it. I'm going to be taking out all of the review answers and the little notes I take and replacing them with good ol' DBZ Last time/ Next time segments for each chapter. I'll actually do that for the little notes so thanks for the suggestion :P Would have done all that the first time around but didn't think of it until like chapter 20, and I don't wanna change things up while the rest is unchanged. **

Healer of Hades- excellent chapter, i finally got the future trunks story i have always wanted. Thank you

**No prob. Glad you read. Personally, anything is better than the half assed scenes shown in those dragonball heroes shorts. **

Guest- read this s/10241810/1/A-New-Path

**It's fine. I don't mind it existing. I'm just not a fan of it. I never like stories that have things happen that would never happen, So I stopped reading the moment Krillin wishes himself into a saiyan. Krillin isn't the kind of person to want that. Yes he worries about how much weaker he is, but he's also extremely comfortable where he is. Plus, any story that goes out of its way to change the entire look and style of a character only makes that character that much harder to visualize. Stuff like that annoys me. It's a fine story, don't get me wrong. It just has those irks that bother me personally.**

* * *

"This place is utterly disgusting." She droned. She had made her way through several parts of the body already. She wrinkled her nose trying to ignore the smells. A rumble was heard as the place shook.

"They're still fighting. . ." She noted with a far off look. Then another noise was heard, almost like squeezing a sponge. She sighed. "If it's another filthy germ ridden worm-" She turned to see dozens of mini green blobs on the ground.

Her eye twitched as she eyed the objects slowly move forward. "I hate this place. I. HATE. This plan."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Trunks skids back along the ground as Buu charges a massive pink ball. He launches the attack as it seemingly engulfs Trunks.

Buu keeps his attention on the cloud of debris as Trunks appears on a nearby plateau with a flash of hand movements. "Burning Attack!" He launches the giant ball at Buu. The monster barely reacts, blasting up into the sky to dodge.

Trunks meets him up above, sword in hand as he slices the beast in two, from left shoulder to right hip. He quickly spin kicks the legs and one arm half away before elbowing the top part into the distance.

The top half throws its arm out, stretching it out at Trunks in a long punch, but the saiyan blocks it. The arm disconnects from Buu, snaking around Trunks' arms.

"What the-" Trunks gets out before the other half of Buu missile kicks Trunks in the back, launching him through a mountain. Trunks rolls to his feet as the arm snake begins to liquify and suck up Trunks' arms. Trunks' eyes widen at that. He roars with power, ripping the pink off with his aura as blasts it.

_He tried to absorb me! _He then looked above as the two halves of Buu regenerated into full mini Buus, each just barely bigger than Trunks. Two more form from them, making all four just smaller than the saiyan.

Trunks smirks. "Cell tried this on Goku." He launched up faster than the Buus could tell as he appeared between the four. One kick to Buu's face. One elbow to another Buu's gut. A punch to a jaw. The final gets blasted into nothing. The remaining three recovered. One soared over Trunks as another dashed straight at him. Trunks caught the charging fist and tossed the Buu over his shoulder into a blast from the third Buu.

As the second recovered from being a meat shield, Trunks sped to the third, stopping just before it and incinerating it in one blast. The Buu from above dashes in, launching a spinning flurry of wide punches and kicks in quick wild succession. Trunks blocks each hit with clear effort as he halts the final kick. He grabs the leg and throws Buu into the ground.

Trunks smirked. "Using 17's fighting style won't work on me. I've beaten him before."

The reformed second Buu appeared behind, throwing a punch as it went through Trunks' After Image. Trunks hardly changed position, appearing in front of Buu and punching his hand into the monster. The pink man began to bloat and shine as he blew up from the inside. Trunks turned attention to the recovering monster on the ground. "You're also a horrible practitioner of the Multi Form Technique if that's what you were going for."

Buu snarled as he floated up to Trunks' height. "You think you're better than me? I have both 17 and 18 inside of me AND Kaioken. You can't defeat me!"

Trunks glanced at Buu's attire. Still only the orange bandana around the neck. Nothing new from 18. _Amazing. He's so focused on me, he hasn't even noticed. _Trunks glared at the monster. _Have to keep his attention on me. _"The Kaioken was outdated twenty years ago, and both androids are much weaker than me. Face it, Buu. You're the weak one here."

Buu's face contorted in anger. "You. . ." He seethed. "Die! Kaioken X5"

_Ohhh, crap baskets. _Trunks barely dodges a punch to the face as he started avoiding a vicious onslaught from Buu. Buu manages to connect a punch to him, rocketing him into the ground. Trunks lands on his feet as he looks up to a giant blast heading for him.

With a loud yell, he powers up to full. He braces himself, catching the massive beam. He redirects it up into the air as Buu appears in front of him, going to kick the saiyan in the jaw. Trunks ducks down, sweep kicking Buu's other leg out. Instead of it tripping him, Buu floats in the air and charges a point blank blast.

Trunks' eyes glow as an explosion hits Buu in the eyes, making the monster flail in pain and miss with his beam. Trunks kicks off the ground into Buu, delivering a knee to his side and launching the pink man into the air.

Trunks catches his breath a moment before noticing Buu returning. "Shit."

. . . . . . . . .

18 lands within a new area. The walls are all colored a dull blueish gray. She sprinted through the area. "Come on. I need something here. Can someone tell me I'm on the right path."

She skids to a halt, looking around to see an open area. A voice calls out, "BURNING ATTACK!" She turns around, seeing no one there, but a blast coming right at her. She catches the attack as it skids her back. She knocks it away, however, quickly being forced to dodge another random blast. Again, no attacker. "What the-"

"Multi- form!" She then duck into wall and looked around a corner. Her eyes widened a bit to see a more well lit version of 17 using the Multi Form against a slightly well lit Trunks. Little did she know, they were re enacting the fight from just moments ago as 'Trunks' punched, kicked, elbowed, and blasted different 17s.

Just as she was going to come out to help, they disappeared as another technique called. "Finish Buster!" The blast ripped through the area as 18 quickly activated her Android Barrier to block the attack. She exhales as the attack failed to hit her. Then she got the idea. Another Trunks appeared, exchanging blows with another 17, except Trunks was a year younger than he was now. She recognized that as one of the many fights her and 17 beat Trunks in.

She nodded. "I see. I'm in his brain. He's searching through memories and parts of the fight outside to think of strategies." The place rumbled again. She steadied herself. "Sounds like Trunks is giving him a hard time. Hope he can keep it up." She ran through the area, dodging several blasts that Buu was no doubt using outside while stopping to see a few of the battle scenarios Buu seemed to imagine working on Trunks, which would be answered with a massive shaking of the body. 18 would guess the plan didn't work out.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Trunks connects a kick to Buu's jaw just as Buu's long arm connects with Trunks'. The two separate and charge into a strike exchange causing the entire planet to start shaking. Buu catches both of Trunks' arms before opening his mouth, launching a full blast out of it. The blast went through an image of Trunks before the saiyan came from above, ax kicking an After Image of Buu.

A pink electric like beam hits Trunks from above, only for Trunks to disappear again. Trunks' sword appears pinned through Buu's back before the monster disappears again, leaving Trunks alone. Buu appears to his side, only for Trunks to elbow the monster in the face and pause him right in place.

Trunks kicks him away as he starts to catch his breath, glaring at the recovering Buu.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"This isn't good." Goku surmised. Everyone looked at him like he was nuts. "Trunks isn't going to win alone."

Krillin panics. "What makes you say that?! He's still winning."

"Kakarot's right." Vegeta cut off further questions. "The boy's forcing himself to fight beyond his ability. It's going to tire himself out before he can win."

Gohan scowled. "Isn't that exactly what Trunks said dad did in the other timeline against Cell?"

The Supreme Kai seemed hesitant. "He's too stubborn to simply kill Buu since it'll kill off his allies. He should have ended it as soon as he could."

The elder Kai watched the fight on the ball in front of him. "Don't count him out yet. The old generation has much more experience than you. I can see. The boy is far from done.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Buu sped towards the saiyan with a smirk on his face again. Just before making it to Trunks, he flew up before disappearing and reappearing behind Trunks. Trunks ducks a punch from behind him, grabbing the arm and throwing Buu down into the ground.

Trunks floats above Buu, smirking. "Trying to avoid and misdirection approach? 17 only managed to do that when tag teaming with 18. You're alone, so the effect isn't much." Buu simply scowled up at him. Trunks continued. "I just got the joke, too."

Buu's teeth clenched. "What joke?!"

Trunks still held a slight smirk. "Bibidi." He disappeared, appearing behind Buu. Buu twisted his neck to see him. "Babidi." Trunks disappears again. Buu whips his head forward, seeing Trunks right in front of him in the Burning Attack stance pointed right at his chest. Trunks' smirk was gone with a glare and frown taking its place. "Buu."

. . . . . . . . . .

18 nearly tripped over as the entire body shuddered violently. She flicked her hair out of her face and glared at nothing in particular. "Saiyans. . ." She sighed. She kept marching through the areas.

The coloration of the walls slowly turned from a grayish blue to a dark dark purple. She looked around. "How can I even know what I'm looking for?" She was starting to get frustrated until. . . "What. . . the hell is that?"

She rushed over towards the object. The object had a head of black hair hanging off it. "17!" She skids to a halt right in front to see him inside some flesh pod connected to the ground and ceiling. She smiled. "Alright. . . no idea how I found you this easily, but I'm not complaining."

She looked around, finding nothing else of interest. She looked back to 17. "Okay, so I take you down. Then what?" She thought a moment. She openly yelled out. "HEY KAI! Suggestions! I wanna know a way out of here before getting into anything!"

No response came. "Great. On my own." She began to think of something to do. Buu's body had its own way of defending itself, so she didn't want to cut 17 down and get caught by something, much less Buu himself. Could he be in his own body? Nah, that wouldn't make sense. Then the idea started to come to her. She smirked.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Buu reformed. "ENOUGH OF THIS! I BUU. MAJIN BUU! I'LL KILL YOU!" His power erupted. "KAIOKEN X7!"

Trunks soared up into the air away from Buu, but the monster caught up far too quickly. He smack Trunks through the sky as Trunks recovered. However, Buu appeared behind him, kicking him up into the sky.

Trunks was nearing the upper atmosphere as Buu punched through his After Image. However, Buu simply whipped his arm out and caught Trunks before the saiyan even reappeared, gripping him by the throat and pulling him in face to face.

Buu widely grinned. "YOU'RE MINE!"

Trunks could only keep one eye open with the sun glaring at him, then he remembered. He quickly brought both hands up and choked out. "S-SOLAR F-LARE!" The light seared Buu's eyes as Trunks gets free and unleashes an entire flurry of punches and kicks to Buu. With a final hit, Trunks gets distance and brings his hands up. "MASENKO. HA!" The yellow beam strikes Buu as the monster holds the beam back with his hands.

Buu's vision clears as he pushes the Masenko back as he calls. "FINAL!"

Trunks' eyes widen. "Fuck."

"FLASH!"

The attack tears through the atmosphere as Trunks uses all his power to defend against the attack. The blast shines bright, showing that it would wipe out half the planet with the size of the beam alone.

The attack ends as Buu even breaths heavy a bit. The debris clears to reveal Trunks, still very much alive with his jacket and pants mostly intact. However, he breaths heavily trying to get some air. Before he can react, Buu's fist sends Trunks back down to Earth with a shattering thud.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

18 thought back. . .

"_Amazing! You have the technique down." King Kai exclaims. 18 huffs. _

"_It's useless. A finger beam is stronger than that." _

_The blue mentor smirked. "This technique is something that will save your life. The greatest strength is that it's only limited by you. If it isn't strong, it's because you're not using it right." _

"_And 17 isn't learning this because. . ."_

_The blue man chuckled. "Out of the two of you, you are more suited to using the technique. Plus, he's learning something else." _

_18 sighed, irritated. "Okay, now can we move on and learn the Kaioken?" _

18 smirked as she raised both hands.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"There." Supreme Kai said as they say 18 in their ball. "Is this correct, Goku?"

The saiyan smiled wide. "Yeah! Everyone, hold your hands up!" Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, Supreme Kai, Kibito, the Elder Kai, and Kami all raised their hands.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

The power surged all at once as 18 fought to compress it. The ball nearly increased into a size for to big to keep in Buu's body, but she manages to condense it enough as she looks at the ball wide eyed. She smirked. "Guess I'm using it right then."

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Trunks threw a punch, easily blocked by Buu as the pink man kicks Trunks away. Trunks rolls to his feet, only to be smashed into the ground by a stomping foot. Trunks, to get out, blasts the ground, forcing Buu off as he throw a kick to Buu's face, but Buu catches him, whipping him around and back into the ground before flinging the saiyan into a nearby mountain. Trunks blasts out towards Buu only to be punched back. Trunks skids across the ground, staying on his feet until he slides to a halt.

Trunks struggles to keep standing, but his arms dangle out below him as he tries to catch his breath. Buu smiles. "I guess this is it?"

Trunks was about to reply, before sensing it. He had felt this before. _This is what Goku used in the past against Super 13. But how did 18? _He didn't question it. He knew what was about to happen. He had to stall Buu. "You know, I don't get it."

Buu tilted his head. "Get what?"

Trunks continued. "What exactly do you hope to do after everything is destroyed?"

Buu put his hand to his chin and wondered. "I suppose I'll move on to the next planet."

Trunks shook his head. "Broly's already wiped out the West and South galaxies. Over half of this universe is already gone. If you're free, you'll finish it all up in about 20 years tops. Then what?"

Buu contemplated this a moment, then smiled. "Simple. I'll leave one thing intact." Before Trunks could ask, Buu responded. "Your time machine."

Trunks' eyes widened. "You mean-"

Buu smirked. "Since the timelines are already skewed, there's an infinite number of universes and worlds and timelines I can play with. An infinite number of people to eat. I like that." Buu grinned maniacally. "I can kill you as many times as I want!"

Trunks scowled. He thought back. . . He could see Goku. He saw his Father gesturing him a goodbye. He saw a teen Gohan wearing his Piccolo attire. He remembered his younger mother. He glared at Buu, for a moment seeing Cell in Buu's place.

Trunks glared. "Not happening."

"Like you can do anything to stop me!" Buu lurched forward before a snap occurred. In a flash instant, his tentacle shrunk to normal size, he became slightly less lean and more muscled. The orange bandana was gone. His face lost its more human features as the monster was wide eyed. "WHAT?!"

Trunks smirked. "I guess my part's done?"

. . . . . . . . . . . .

18 held one hand up to maintain the bomb with the other extended. The pod containing 17 now laid on the ground as she place both hands up. "Here we go!" She threw both hands down. "TAKE THIS!"

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Buu's body began to glow from the inside and shine a bright white. It expanded wider and wider as Trunks began to creep away from him, a little intimidated. With a sudden blast of light, the entire area exploded

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"YES!" Tien

"WOOHOO!" Krillin

"KICK HIS ASS!" Yamcha  
"GOOD GOING GUYS!" Goku.

Vegeta smirked full of pride.

Piccolo nodded with his own smirk, same as Kami.

The Kais and Kibito were awstruck.

The Supreme Kai still had a smile on his face as he watched the blast subside. "Wait." He frowned. Everyone looked. "I don't think that destroyed him, but I can feel that he is severely weakened."

Gohan frowned. "How didn't he die?"

Goku frowned. "He must've still had Kaioken still active. The massive power boost it gave him might have dampened the Spirit Bomb."

The crystal ball cleared to reveal to clear flat wasteland.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Trunks stood in the middle of the barren desert. He was unharmed by the attack. He looked himself over, nodding. He scouted the ground, quickly finding the Z sword in its sheath. He descended to it and placed it back on his back. "Glad that its all over." He looked around. "Where are-"

Two pop sounds cut him off as the twins landed right in front of him.

Trunks was surprised, but didn't show much of it. "Oh, hey guys."

18 shakily got up, looking worse for wear. She glared at him up and down. "Hi." She sounded completely unhappy.

"What's wrong?"

18 flicked her hair aside and sighed. "That was not a fun way of breaking out of that monster's body."

17 began to stir. He slowly got up, rubbing his head. "What the hell happened?" He sounded like he got up from the worst sleep ever.

18 answered. "I ripped that monster apart from the inside."

17 chuckled as his eyes adjusted. "Phrasing." He looked at Trunks. "Oh, you're back. Did you have any part in this?"

"The heavy lifting." Trunks replied simply.

18 death glared Trunks, the saiyan looking apologetic as 17 chuckled. "How much fight you have left in you?" 17 asked.

Trunks examined himself. "I used most of my power. Right now, I'm no stronger than using Super Saiyan one. Mystic definitely has its uses."

"Mystic?" 17 asked, but then let it go. "Well, whatever it is, it worked well."

The three stood around as they all sensed something. They all looked into the distance. 18 grimaced. "Still not over."

They sped towards the center of the crater, quickly landing and scouting the place. "Nothing over here." 17 reported. Then his eye caught it. "There."

They all landed, taking a look. A small pink chunk was morphing around, the power coming from it changing as it writhed and expanded.

Trunks tilted his head confused. "The hell? It's Buu, but it feels. . . weaker?" His eyes snapped wide. "Now, it's sky rocketing again." His look grew confused. "And now it's bottoming out." He thought to himself. _The power is starting to settle. It feels exactly the same as Super Buu without anyone absorbed, but at the same time it feels different. Off. _"Guys, be careful. This fights not over."

17 looked at his sister. "What did you do?"

18 snapped. "I wiped the bastard out! That's what. Don't tell me the Spirit Bomb or whatever caused him to change."

17 wondered. "Well, maybe there was a whole section to him devoted to people he'd absorbed?"

18 glared. "And?"

Trunks answered. "I think he means that this might be the original form of Buu. Supreme Kai told me he was only fat in the first place by absorbing the original Kai."

18 sighed. "So pretty much I wiped out everything and gave him a clean slate. Great."

17 smirked. "Not too bad. Take a look." They all looked as the pink form took shape. "He's tiny."

Buu formed and, indeed, he was a short bastard. Team Trunks all took fighting stances as the new Buu opened its eyes to look around. The Buu glanced at the three, grinning wildly and roaring out a feral call. The roar itself was enough to hit the three with a concussive wind, but they stood their ground.

Enter the final opponent. Kid Buu.


	25. Chapter 25

SuperSaiyajin4Vegeta- Oh shit. Here we go.  
TFS and Archer reference in the same chapter? Kickass.

**Lol couldn't help it. If it fits, it's going in.**

ICanSeeTheFuture- Particularly like that everyone (Being Trunks, 17 and 18) each pull their weight to succeed and it's not just Trunks doing everything to save the day (COUGH GOKU COUGH GOHAN COUGH). Real stellar writing.

**Thanks :) Also is your name on here a TFS reference or just your own? just curious XD**

Guest- Love the suspense  
Can't wait for the next part

**Only got an Epilogue to do after this chapter. Can't believe its almost over. **

Guest- if we want to be real, trunks and eighteen getting together is just as farfetched as krillin wanting to be a saiyan. sure her past self redeemed herself, but the girl still destroyed his entire life, his friends, father, best friend, everything. thats as personal as it can get. so while he can tolerate her, hooking up with her, and falling in love. is an entirely different thing and very unbelievable.

also the androids even coming close to the power of the saiyans, especially after the time chamber or anything after, is laughable. they had their 10 minutes of fame and then they were completely outmatched. unless you count super 17 in gt, but even he had to fuse with a newer 17 anyway. plus thats gt and not worth more mention anyway.

all that being said, they are still my favorite couple. "A New Hope" is actually pretty good. You should give it another shot. So far the whole krillin thing is there solely so he CAN keep up with the others. I don't like it either to be honest, but its not a major focus, at least not so far.

Also on the romance thing, you don't have to get all corny and mushy with hit. look at how krillin and 18 are in the actual anime or manga. she is still as cold and cool as always. nothing about her has changed, she has just opened herself up enough to tolerate the guy. she saw that he cared enough to make a few wishes for her and her brother and that was all it took. you don't ever see them overly awkward and romantic. krillin was super crushin when he realized he loved her but thats just because its krillin. my point is, it can be done right.

**True, this 18 DID destroy most of his world. So did Vegeta who's wiped out billions, Piccolo who is literally this world's Hitler, and Goku was originally meant to wipe out humanity. Once they're good, its pretty quick for the characters to forgive in series. Hell, I think I've kept the Trunks distrust of androids going longer here than it would have if this was an official DBZ add on lol but my opinion. Other than that, who else would 18 get with in this timeline? Not many choices. **

**Yes the androids can be made stronger, they just never had a need to. It even said in the anime when Vegeta openly called Bulma a fool for only restoring 16 and not making him any stronger to be of any use. They fully have the ability to make the androids stronger. They just dont.**

**I'll prob give it another try sooner or later. It's just a pep pieve of mine. Just like any Naruto story where the writer specifically takes the time to put Naruto in a different outfit. It's just annoying. Especially anytime they add boots! Gah! Im ranting, sorry. XD **

**And yeah. for romance, that's kinda what I'm going for too. Neither one is particularly expressive with this, so I only put in small hints here and there. Especially when 17 is around to make fun of it, as he would. I can't even IMAGINE how real 17 would react just meeting Krillin and 18 and being civil. . . weird. sorry, off topic lol. Some differences of opinion, but I appreciate it. Hope you like the coming ending too :)**

**And now, the final battle. **

* * *

Buu's scream cut short as the monster stared vaguely into the air. His mouth hung open slightly before making a series of high pitched grunts. He beat his chest with both arms in what seemed like a war cry, or just something random.

The three heroes stared awkwardly at the short pink man. 17 smirked and pointed at it. "Okay, go on."

Trunks turned confused. "What?"

"Go beat up the bad guy. It's what you do." 17 said plainly.

Trunks seemed a bit irritated, more at himself than 17. "I can't. I'm barely at super saiyan level. He'd destroy me."

17 chuckled. "That's a first. Come on 18."

She cut him off with little emotion, almost lecturing him. "Yeah I'm still half dead from when he absorbed you. You're the only one here at 100%. Here's your chance."

17 smiled. "Fine. I'll take care of the big bad monster." Just as he finished, Buu held a hand up as a giant pink energy ball appeared. The monster showed a wide toothy grin as he prepared to destroy the planet. "Oh, hell no. Kaioken!"

17 burst at Buu, kneeing the monster in the face causing its head to stretch away from its body awkwardly. The head contorted back to stare at 17 with a piercing gaze. 17 smirked as the pink ball dissipated. The head popped back to the rest of the body as Buu began pounding his chest again.

17 stood confused. "Ar. . . are you ignoring me?!" He threw a punch at Kid Buu, embedding his hand into Buu's face, but the monster only paused for a moment before continuing to pound. Okay, now 17 was starting to get irritated. "Kaioken X4!" He jumped to the highest level he and 18 could maintain for a long period. His fist suddenly ripped through Buu's gut, coming out his back, however the monster was only surprised, not actually hurt.

Buu body tightened on the arm as he charged a pink blast at 17's gut. The android quickly used the Android Barrier, shoving the monster off. 17 charged after Buu punching his jaw, but Buu's body contorts and kicked 17's jaw at the same time. The two separate, rubbing their faces before launching into a strike exchange.

Buu's image disappeared to dodge a punch. 17 kicked to his side, only for Buu's arm to wrap around it. The mini bad guy whipped 17 down into the ground with a large thud, creating a large crevice in the Earth that quickly closed. Buu stood on the large crack in the ground, once more beating his chest. He's cut off by 17's yell as the crevice opens back up.

17 speeds out, uppercutting Buu into the sky and firing a massive beam. Buu's body stretches to the side, avoiding the beam entirely. He then starts wiggling his stretched body with a childlike smile. "Buu YEAH Buu YEAH Buu YEAH!"

17's own After Image disappears, cutting Buu off as he appeared right over him. "Buu no." He brings both fists down, smacking the monster down into the rocky earth. 17 descends and lands a distance from him.

17 gets into a fighting stance as Buu gets up, still looking uninterested in the fight with a drowsy look.

17 chuckled. "What's wrong Big Bad Bubblegum? Come and give me all you got!" Buu suddenly gave a dull glare. 17 continued. "I mean look at you. Pathetic! You haven't beaten any of us with your own power. Heh. You only good for being chewed up by the good guys."

Buu silently stared at 17 before one of his arms shot into the ground. 17 barely dodged right as the fist came up from below him. It retracts into the ground and comes up again, and again, and again. 17 starts narrowly dancing around the fists before Buu's other arm shot out, punching 17. The hand grabs 17's neck while the underground one retracts to Buu. The monster smirks and pulls 17 into a headbutt to the gut, launching him into a nearby plateau.

17 gets up from the rubble, cracking his neck and doing some leg stretches. "Alright, I'll give you that one." He then ducked into his stance. "But this round's mine. Kaikoken X5!"

With the blink of an eye, 17 stood right beside Buu, charging a point blank attack. Buu, wide eyed, quickly charged his own pink blast as the two started to clash in a shine of pink and gold.

"FINISH BUSTER!" The gold attack quickly overwhelmed the pink, resulting in a large explosion.

The debris cleared, 17 standing in his blast position before relaxing. "And that's the end. . . of. . . that?"

He stared into the smoke in front of him as a reddish pink aura shined out of it. Buu stood, staring at him looking pissed, before his psychotic grin came back.

17 in pure shock spoke quickly out loud. "Oh my god, he still has Kaioken too." He turned his head slightly and called out. "Not so sure this is my chance anymore. Not really liking my chances. You guys want in on this?"

Buu's fist crashes into 17, launching him into the distance. Just as he was ready to follow, two blasts hit him from behind. Trunks and 18 drop in front of him and charge. 18 knees him in the gut while Trunks elbows him in the face. The hits rocket Buu away as the two speed back to regroup with 17.

The brunette got up as they stood together in fighting stances. 17 asked impatiently. "Anyone got a plan?"

"No." Trunks said, sounding grim.

"Come on. We're not going to lose to a pink freak like him." 18 said, offended at the thought.

"Well, think of something." 17 said just as Buu sped in, appearing between the three. Buu spun in place with his arms stretched out, smacking all three away in different directions.

All three burst back into the air above Buu. All three launch a simultaneous beam attack. The attacks hit, but Buu speeds forth at 17. The android blocks the first hit before a knee collides with his gut. 18 kicks from behind, but Buu simply whips around, catching her and slamming into 17, sending the two into the ground. Trunks throws a punch from behind, but Buu disappears before delivering an elbow strike from above. Trunks hits the ground, but is quickly grabbed by Buu and thrown away into the two recovering androids.

18 catches Trunks as 17 tries to intercept the charging Buu. The monster disappears, kicking 17 away from behind. He then stands in front of 18 and Trunks, arms dangling at his sides with a slightly bored look on his face. He brings a hand up and blasts them both away before they can react.

They all recover and regroup while Buu stands still, looking bored as ever. 18 clutches her arm, Trunks leans against a rock, and 17 barely stands on his own.

18 remarks. "Any plans yet."

17 shook his head.

Trunks looked at the ground, ashamed. "How could I come so far, only to lose here?" He grew angry before glaring in Buu's direction. He suddenly felt a bit relieved. "He. . . He's asleep!"

They all looked at Buu who had fallen asleep standing up, drooling a bit. 17 stared ahead. "You're kidding me."

18 sighed. "At least we get a small break. Maybe the elves have an idea."

Trunks tilted his head at her. "Elves? OH! You mean the Kai." Trunks thought back to everything that had occurred back on the world of the Kai.

17 and 18 reflected on everything they had done on King Kai's world.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Trunks sat in place in front of the Elder Kai. They were only two hours into their session, and Trunks still didn't buy what was going on. Shifting uncomfortably, he gazed at his father, who glared back. He had glanced at his father over and over ever since seeing his father transform into Super Saiyan Three, and something was nagging him about it. _

"_Excuse me, sir." Trunks respectfully addressed the elder Kai. _

"_Hmm? What is it, boy." The Kai responds, not in a disrespectful way. _

_Trunks looked at his father. "If it's fine, I'd like__to ask a question to my father." _

_Several of the Z fighters had taken note of the conversation. Vegeta answered. "What is it, boy?"_

_Trunks thought his question over. "Well, you all had told me about how you and Goku managed to defeat a monster named. . Janim? Jenammi?"_

"Janemba." Piccolo answered.

_Trunks continued. "Yes. Janemba. You also said that he was far more powerful than Buu, but. . ."_

Vegeta seemed irritated. "Spit it out boy."

_Trunks responded. "It doesn't seem likely that you would be a Super Saiyan Three at the time and, even if you were, I doubt you and Goku together could defeat something like that on your own. How did you defeat it?" _

_Vegeta scoffed. "I refuse to speak of it."_

"But why?"

"I refuse to even acknowledge the existence of that clown's routine!" Vegeta yelled. "It's a disgrace to a warrior like myself, and I won't take the time to explain it to my son."

_Trunks was clueless. "Clown's routine?" _

"_Come on, Vegeta. Even you can't argue with the results." Yamcha interjected. "Fine, if you won't, we will."_

Tien stood with Yamcha. Vegeta just looked the other way. Trunks looked at them confused. Tien started. "The 'clown's routine' is actually an ancient technique. Yamcha and I learned it, so we can show you. . .

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

"_It requires two people of similar height and power." Goku started. 17 tilted his head, bored with the introduction. "You start by standing at a fixed distance between you and your partner."_

"_And who would I do this with? 18?" 17 asked, bored. _

_Goku scratched the back on his head awkwardly. "Well, if you wouldn't mind being a hermaphrodite for a while." 17 stood wide eyed. "What?" _

_17 answered. "I'm surprised you know a word with that many syllables. Anyway, continue. Two people, fixed position. I wanna get this over with." _

_Goku stood with his arms extended to his left. "Go like this, and make sure your arms are straight." Stepping quickly to the say while waving his arms to the other side. "Then say, 'Fuuu'. You'll approach your partner with outstretched arms exactly three steps over. Once you got that, you say, 'SION'." He hikes his leg up in front of his other while bringing his arms back over in fists. "Quarter turn, and watch the angle of your knee. HA!" He steps out with his hiked leg and points both hands the other way again, index fingers extended. "Now watch! Point your fingers parallel. Don't forget the angle of your legs. It's very important!" _

_. . . . . . . . 17 stared forward. Time passed for a few minutes. "Really. Get to the real technique." _

_Goku stood straight up again, with his hand behind him head and a frown. "Well, that is the-" _

"_Because I know there is no way in the depths of hell that something like THAT is a powerful technique."_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . _

Trunks and 17 looked at each other, 17 checking both of their heights while Trunks seemed against the idea.

_Me? Fuse with him? I mean, I know they've gone a long way of redeeming themselves, but still. _

17 seemed satisfied as he quickly looked Trunks over. "I can match your power level easily, and we ARE close in height."

18 looked between them. "What are you talking about?"

Trunks scowled. "I haven't practiced it. I mean, Tien and Yamcha did it a few times for me, but. . ."

18 interjected again, slightly irritated. "What are you talking about?"

17 shrugged. "Either we try or we die. Pick an option." He then looked over to the sleeping Kid Buu. "And we won't a better chance with Count Sleeping Bubblegum out like a light."

Trunks nodded. "Okay, I'll do anything to save this world."

18 now showed clear impatience. "Seriously. What the FUCK are you two talking about?"

Trunks turned to her. "We need you to distract Buu."

17 continued. "For only about thirty seconds. If he wakes up and attacks us, it won't work."

18 glared at the two, quickly saying. "You're not going to tell me, are you?"

The two men look at her, Trunks not wanting to explain and 17 smirking. "It's better as a surprise." 17 smiles.

She sighs. "I hate you both right now." She looks at Trunks. "Just thirty seconds or so?"

Trunks grumbles. "More or less."

18 flicks her hair out of her eyes and nods. "Fine." She flies up into the air, waiting for them to start.

Trunks and 17 walk a few steps and separate. Trunks quickly finds his Z sword and straps it back onto him. They take their beginning stances. Trunks glances. "I can't tell if we're synced."

"I can do that for ya." 17 says.

Trunks addresses another problem. "If one of us screws up?"

17 smirks. "It'll be a challenge. Don't screw up."

Trunks, like any saiyan, loved a challenge. "Okay."

They look up to 18, both nodding. She nodded back and fired off towards Buu.

Getting to the sleeping monster, she quickly yells. "Kaioken X4!" Her fist smacks into the pink man's jaw, waking it up. Buu glares at her and explodes in his own Kaioken aura. He disappeared, his head tentacle wrapping around her neck from behind as he grips her head, smashing her into the ground.

Keeping her in the ground, he blasts her deep into the earth, burying her. He floated up into the air, seeing Trunks and 17 outstretch their arms. Just before blasting towards them, a very beat up 18 erupts from the ground, clothes torn mostly apart. "Kaioken X5." She blasts at Buu again.

Trunks and 17 step towards each other. "Fu. . ."

They each hike their legs with closed fists. "-sion!"

Trunks repeated a mantra. _One shot. One shot. One shot. One shot. _

Buu catches both 18's fists, pulling her in to a knee to her gut. While stunned, she barely sees Buu prepare to hit her before she's sent flying through the battlefield with a massive plume of dirt and debris blowing outward from her landing.

Buu looks back to the men, hearing the final syllable. "HA!" Buu turns to see a massive blinding light.

Trunks and 17 barely register Buu's attention. Making sure at the last moment that their fingers indeed matched. Their bodies become light as they combine together.

18 barely shuffles to her feet, seeing the light. "What the hell?"

Buu seemed stunned from the light, even as it began to recede. The light dimmed, showing a single person standing.

The same boots Trunks had worn. White pants. Arm bands and sash the same color as 17's bandana. On his back, both of Trunks' swords. Trunks' eye color with the same piercing gaze as any android. His hair matched 17's hair length. Black with lavender highlights. His vest has a primary black color with the gold colored secondary.

They fusion looked up at Buu. Without any grunt or notice, his hair spiked instantly to Super Saiyan, the same hair style as Trunks' long hair back when he first emerged from the Time Chamber. Without delay, it spiked up more, then grew down the length of his back. His eyes, while the traditional Super Saiyan green were a watered down green with noticeable pupils, much like how the androids eyes are a watered down blue color.

Buu trembled slightly. The Fusion smirked, speaking with overlapping voices. "I'm not sure what to call myself." He looked at his hands. "I mean. It's not like there's a good combination of Trunks and 17, so lets just call this what it is." He looks at Buu, powering up. "Your end."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"WOAH!" Everyone was in awe.

"What is it? Why is his power level continually rising?" Gohan asked.

Goku smirked, looking to Vegeta to answer who seemed irritated. "Saiyan transformation is limited with energy consumption. It's the only difference between it and that 'Mystic' form. Fuse that with an android with an unlimited power source. . ."

Goku kept going with it. "The power is going to keep rising as his Saiyan traits keep readjusting his body and getting stronger. The more power a Saiyan experiences, the stronger he gets." Nonstop Zenkai boost.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Buu is instantly slammed up into the atmosphere, being intercepted by the fusion, who kicks him through sky. Buu attempts using higher levels of Kaioken as he recovers and creates a massive pink ball.

In anger, the monster chucks the ball to the Earth. It crashes into the ground before stopping, slowly rising. Buu's eyes twitch, seeing the massive ball being lifted up with one hand by the fusion.

He looks up at Buu. "Sorry. Is this yours? Let me return it." With one yell, he fires the pink ball back up at Buu, propelling it with a golden beam. The attack hits Buu higher into the outer atmosphere before it detonates. The explosion rocks the entire planet as 18 looks on in utter amazement.

She says softly to herself. "It was better as a surprise. . ."

The blast cleared as Buu stood, almost fully obliterated. He slowly began regenerating when the fusion suddenly appeared before him.

The fusion glared. "While the part of me that's 17 wants this to be fun, Trunks doesn't play with his food. Or in this case, gum." Buu growled at him. The fusion smirked. "And I know the perfect technique. Maybe it's Trunks' respect for those before him, or it's 17's own enthusiasm for an exciting end." The fusion cupped both hands to his side. "But Earth's top defender should always know its most cherished move."

A blue energy glowed from his hands, shining blue light wherever it could escape from the hands. Buu charged all his power into one attack. The fusion smiled. "Ka. . ."

The syllables seemed to reverberate through the sky in an echo, 18 clearly hearing them. "Me. . ."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Haaaaaa. . ." The Z fighters all anticipated the coming event.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Meeeeeeeeeee-" The fusion threw the blast forward. "HAAAAAAAAA!" The massive blue beam erupted out. Buu launched his own futile attack as the Kamehameha wave engulfed it. The blue energy took in Buu as his entire being was quickly wiped from existence.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Trunks opened his eyes. He and 17 laid sprawled out on the ground in two small craters. 18 sat between them. "You're awake?" She asked as the Saiyan slowly sat up, shaking his head.

"Wha. . . what happened?" He asked groggily.

18 shrugged. "King Kai said your fusion's power ended up skyrocketing too high. The technique undid itself immediately after you killed Buu. Power overload." She looked at Trunks. "You remember it?"

Trunks rubbed his head. "Vaguely."

18 decided to poke the bear. "How was it? Being my half brother for a little bit."

Trunks grumbled. "creepy. . ."

They both looked over as 17 was staring into the sky. He had apparently been up much longer than Trunks. 18 asked. "How was it being a Saiyan?"

17 groaned. "Like I was a territorial ass with a giant ego."

Trunks chuckled at that. "Well, that's about the experience. Though, its not far off from your regular personality."

18 smirked. "He has a point." She fell onto her back, sore all over. The three laid back, recovering from what they just finished.

After what seemed like an hour, an aircraft was heard approaching. Trunks groaned. "And we have some explaining to do."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Mother calm down!" Trunks pleaded.

"CALM DOWN?! 'Oh, I'm Trunks. I'm a Super Saiyan Three and can handle any threat ever.' Oh, wait! No, you went off and got your arrogant Saiyan butt killed by a fat pink blob monster! Don't tell your mother to be calm!"

Trunks looked ashamed. "I'm sorry. I won't worry you like that again, okay?"

Bulma sighed, venting her frustration a moment. "You will. It's what Saiyans do." She looked at the two androids. "Are you both okay?" They both nod, enjoying the bashing Bulma was giving to the strongest person on the planet. "Good. . ." She smiled. "Now, lets go home and start a celebration. We have a long time to wait before we need the dragon to fix things, so might as well enjoy it."

Trunks sighed with relief and, unconsciously, moved to the twins to sit down. He looked at 17, who smirked, then to 18, who scowled at nothing in particular. "What's wrong with you?"

18 said with some frustration. "Debating whether or not to kill you for being stupid enough to die in the first place."

She walked over towards Bulma, leaving a confused Trunks with a smiling 17. Trunks looked at the brunette. "How is any of that my fault?"

17 chuckled. "Missing the point, man."

Trunks sighed, laying down on the aircraft floor. "I'll deal with that later. For now, I'm gonna sleep this off like a baaaaaaaad hangover."

17 looked at him curiously. "I highly doubt you've ever had alcohol."

Trunks smirked, quoting the android while mocking. "Missing the point."

17 chuckled. "Touche."

The group continued on in silence, giving themselves a rest for the first time in what felt like forever.

**Next time, the Epilogue.**


	26. Chapter 26

The city was bustling. Cars went by, back and forth. People on their way to work. West City was full of people going on with their everyday lives.

Capsule Corp, as always, stood out within the city, the massive dome viewable from the city's edge. A landmark any could find.

Inside, Bulma, considerably younger, worked on some designs. "Alright. . . so if I move it from here to here. I need as much material to connect the two lines." She waved her hand without looking. "Trunks, can you get me my cappuccino?" No response. She brought her head up to find herself alone. Her eye twitched. "If he went somewhere with Goten again. . ." She heard a knock at the door.

She started on her way to the door. "He HAS a key card. He probably forgot it. . . AGAIN!" She slowly approached the door as the knocking started again. She yelled out. "ALRIGHT, YOUNG MAN! I'M COMING!" She threw the door open, looking down to where she expected Trunks, seeing the waist line of the man standing there.

She slowly looked up, seeing a sheepish looking 19 year old with lavender hair. _Not the Trunks I'm looking for- Wait what?! _"Um, hi mom." The elder Trunks said hesitantly.

With a burst of energy, the blue haired woman hugged her son from another her. "It's about time! Here, you never stop by to say hi to your mother. Makes me worry!"

Trunks chuckled. "You worry either way, no matter what time it is." He joked. He pulled away. "So, at least I remembered how to get to the right timeline to pay a visit. How long has it been here since you saw me?"

Bulma wondered. "Going on nine years. I was actually looking for you." He looked confused. "I-I mean little you. Hopefully he won't pull your hair this time." She joked with a wink. "But since you're here, I guess I should get everyone together. Catch up!"

Trunks chuckled, nervous. "Well, I didn't come alone."

Bulma looked behind him. She waved. "Oh, hi 18. I don't know him though." Gesturing to 17 beside 18. 18 wore her ripped sleeve blue jacket over a black t-shirt. She wore blue jeans. 17 wore the usual. Bulma took a second to click things together. "You. . . are the ones from." She pointed at Trunks.

17 grunted. "Yup."

18 was a little curious. "So you see me often here?"

Bulma nodded dumbly, then looked to Trunks again. He chuckled. "I have a lot to explain."

She was still a little dumb founded. "You always do when you show up, but I'll invite everyone over first."

17 smiled. "You mean everyone we killed?"

Bulma flinched. Trunks sighed. "17, don't make it more awkward."

He chuckled. "Too late. Too fun."

"Hey, mom. Dad says he broke the gravity room agai-" A miniature Trunks, age 9 froze, seeing a giant him as he turned the corner. "Mom, why am I in front of you with 18 and a stranger?"

17's eye twitched, which 18 smirked at. Future Trunks looked down at himself with a smile. "We've met before. I'm from-"

"The future!" The mini Trunks finished rudely. "Yes yes, I was told about that! So cool!"

The future saiyan looked at his past mother. Bulma sighed. "I wish he was as respectful to you. One thing a good apocalypse does is teach humility." She joked before adding. "Sorry."

Trunks chuckled. "It's fine. Where's dad?"

Kid Trunks grabbed Trunks' hand and started pulling him through the halls. Bulma looked at the two twins. "Um. . ."

"We won't kill you." 18 said with no emotion.

Bulma nodded. "Right, right." She looked at 17.

17 smirked, which unsettled Bulma. "This is going to be fun."

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Sure enough, Vegeta was training in the half destroyed ship. He was in his base form. "Dad, dad, dad!" He turned to address his son. "Look who I just got to meet!"

Vegeta had sensed him long before he had even gotten to the ship. He smirked slightly before returning to his signature frown. "Don't tell me you need more help."

Kid Trunks looked confused.

Vegeta looked at him. "Not you." He looked at the older Trunks who held a small smile upon seeing his father again. "You destroyed the androids, I'm sure."

Trunks seemed nervous to answer that. "I defeated them, yes. There were. . . other issues but I'll be getting to that when I get to see everyone else."

Vegeta wasn't one to let details slip by. "You didn't destroy them?" He seemed irritated.

Trunks shrugged. "It was mother's idea, and it helped in the long run, but I beat them easily when I went back."

Vegeta nodded. "Okay then." In a split second, Vegeta's fist collided with Trunks guard. They held the position as Kid Trunks stood awkwardly with a drip of sweat on his cheek. "Then I want to see how much you've improved since last time. We have time to kill."

Trunks smirked. True, Trunks had higher forms than Vegeta could do, but time has passed since this Vegeta had helped deal with Buu. His Super Saiyan two level was as strong as Goku's SS3 at the time of facing Buu. The two began to spar at base level while Bulma phoned all their friends.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Vegeta was not happy with the two bionic guests. Well, truth be told he wasn't a happy person. More like he was mildly disappointed that Trunks had allowed his past demons to stick around. However, after a spar or two. . . or five, he acknowledged that Trunks could handle anything they could possibly do.

The first of the guests to arrive had been Tien, Chaotzu, and Yamcha. They talked with Trunks for a while the androids sat with them, mostly bored.

Yamcha, being the talkative guy he is, was the first to bring up the elephant in the room, or android as it were. "So, I'm surprised these two are here."

The twins both sighed. Trunks told them that he planned to tell the story when everyone had arrived, but that didn't stop curiosity.

Tien addressed 17. "Yeah, I haven't seen you since I saw Cell absorb you."

17 grunted. "I've been told."

Yamcha snickered. "Though 18's found her place. Krillin and her are happy-"

18 choked on air as 17 burst out laughing, stopping the conversation entirely. Trunks even stared at Yamcha weirdly. "They. . . actually got together?" Trunks asked awkwardly. 17 was still laughing, but started to settle.

Chaotzu answered. "Yeah, they have a child named Maron-"

17's laughter erupted to the point that he was gasping for air. One look at 18 showed a pretty deadly image. Trunks was just shocked. "I. . . didn't think they could have kids." That earned him a glare from 18 that even made him a little nervous.

17 looked up at everyone, finally stopping his laughter. He threw Trunks a bone to save him from 18's wrath. "To be honest, I didn't think so either."

18 grunted. "Men."

That's when Mr. Hercule Satan arrived. . . with a certain fat friend.

"HEYYYYYY! How's everyone doing?" Hercule yelled.

Trunks groaned. Turning towards the 'Champ'. "When did he-" Trunks, 17, and 18 all three jolted to their feet upon seeing Buu. Trunks moved to charge Burning Attack. 17 brought both arms up to do Finish Buster. 18 created a Destructo Disk in each hand.

Buu looked at them, confused before Piccolo appeared between them all. "Settle down. He's with us." Trunks and the two androids gave each other confused glances, then slowly dropped their attacks. Piccolo continued. "I take it you've met 'Buu' before?"

17 answered. "Yeah. We killed him just about a month ago."

Everyone seemed surprised at that. Buu, confused replied. "You killed Buu? That's mean!"

17 scoffed. "You absorbed me."

Trunks went next. "You got 16 killed."

18 went last, pointing slightly at Trunks. "You blew a hole in his chest!"

Buu tilted his head. "Buu no remember these things." Buu then lost interest and started eating. Hercule stood still, slightly confused. 17 and Trunks didn't give him creeps, but when 18 looked at him, he jolted upright.

Piccolo addressed the three. "We'll have to exchange notes."

Trunks nodded. "He was one of the things I wanted to come and warn you about, actually." He then remembered. "Oh! And Janem-"

"Dead" Piccolo cut Trunks off.

Trunks was surprised. "Hirudiga-"

"Dead" the green man answered again. Piccolo smirked. "Broly came back two extra times by the way."

Trunks outright spoke up. "Okay, not happening. I blew him into nothing!" Trunks' outburst surprised everyone. It was more out of a fear reaction of that outcome.

Piccolo coughed to clear his throat. "You'll have to explain how you managed to do that."

Within ten minutes, the last few two groups finally made it to the gathering. Everyone from Kame House and the Son family.

Needless to say, kind of awkward. Trunks was being overwhelmed by Goten and Trunks.

"He's so COOL!" Goten jumped up, surprising Trunks. "You could be like, Trunks' big brother. I'll call you Other Trunks!"

Trunks sweat dropped. "Ummm, well-"

Kid Trunks interrupted. "Goten, that would be stupid. I'm sure he agrees."

Before Trunks can even attempt to stay out of the conversation, Goten gets worked up. "So not fair! You just get two votes but I get one?"

Trunks slowly backed away as the two bickered, which escalated into a spar, which escalated into a Super Saiyan spar, which was finally interrupted by both mothers.

Now, that everyone gathered, everyone exchanged stories. Trunks got to hear about how his alternate self dealt with losing Tapion along with hearing a more in depth version of what he already knew happened to Janemba. The Buu stuff surprised him, though. Made him feel a little bad about killing the monster. . . for a moment before he remembered having a hole in his chest.

With that, it was his turn to explain things. They weren't surprised much by how he dealt with Super 13. In fact, the moment he brought him up, they asked him to move on. Bojack and Broly were two exciting tales for everyone. Finally, he explained how he, 17, and 18 dealt with Buu.

As he explained, 18 was with her. . . family. 18 completely ignored her identical past self. Her focus was purely on the child with them. The past 18 commented. "I can guess a couple of the thoughts in your head."

They looked at each other. "Because it's the same head, but-"

"Why Krillin?" the past 18 asked.

After a nod, Krillin spoke to the future version of his wife. "Well, I'm sure my future self would have gotten along with you if-"

"If I wasn't the one that killed him?" 18 interrupted.

Krillin gulped, then chuckled. "Well. . . to be honest, I'm still scared of 18 sometimes, but I know she won't do THAT."

Maron finally spoke. "Is that mommy just as good as this one?" both 18's flinched, for different reasons.

Krillin, the ever trustful guy, gestured to Maron. "Go find out."

Past 18 spoke softly. "Bad phrasing." She was irritated at the way that came out. She then smiled to herself. "Go on. She's your daughter after all."

18 twitched her eye again. Then hesitantly held Maron. Within moments, she was won over before handing her back to her past self. "I still think you could have done better." 18 says.

Krillin was already taking Maron to get food. Past 18 tilted her head. "Really now?" 18's eyes flashed over, then back. Past 18 looked over to see Trunks. "I don't blame you, but when you see that. . ." She then looks at the smaller Trunks with Goten. "I see that."

Future 18's eye twitches again. "Great. . . Now, this is awkward."

"It wasn't already?" Both blondes chuckle to themselves.

Over across the gathering, 17 was having his own fun. "Hi, I'm 17."

"No cigarettes for you, then." Videl said. 17 stared at her blankly. "Sorry, bad joke."

17 tilted his head. "Oh, yeah. We saved you."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, from Buu. You were the foolish girl that tried to stand up to him without know what you were against. 18 and I saved you."

Videl, just from that, wanted to fire back, but knew that without the knowledge she had now, she would do exactly what 17's talking about. Gohan, beside her, laughed awkwardly. "So, 17, it's nice to actually see you. I never actually got to see what you looked like."

17 chuckled. "Well, that's one of us. I saw you a little too much. It's weird though." He looked at Gohan's cheek. "Add a scar." then to Gohan's hair. "And a different haircut and you'd look exactly like you did when-" He cut himself off. Even he didn't wanna be an asshole like that.

"When what?" Videl asked.

Gohan, knowing what he meant, chuckled nervously. "Well. . ." He looked around for an excuse to end the conversation.

17 sighed. "18 and I killed him in our time line."

Videl's mouth hung open for a while. Gohan assured Videl. "Don't worry. I'm MUCH stronger than my alternate self."

17 put his hand to his chin in thought. "Which is weird, considering how much more training you had in our time."

Videl's head felt light as she slowly walked away with an awkward smile. "Yeah, well I need to sit down."

17 and Gohan watched her sit at a nearby table. 17 smirked. He was having fun.

Finally, after Trunks had finished catching everyone up to date, he walked up to Goku. "So, how's being back on Earth?"

Goku was as energetic as ever. "It's great! I'm glad your time turned out well again. Was I any different in your time from here?"

Trunks chuckled. "Not even slightly different."

Goku laughed. "So you're doing what Krillin did?" Trunks was confused, but Goku shrugged. "Ask Chi-Chi. She said she could tell just from looking at you. I didn't know what she meant."

Trunks' face turned red. "I. . I don't- I mean. . . Anyway."

"How's your mom?" Goku asked.

Trunks smiled. "just fine. She wanted to come too, but decided not to. Too many memories for her."

Goku smiled sadly. "That's too bad. So, you're stronger than ever, right?"

Trunks smirked. His confidence showed in his voice as he said lowly. "Possibly. How about you?"

Goku smirked. "Same. Maybe. . ."

Trunks interrupted. "On one condition." Goku was confused. "You bring father. I bring 17."

Goku smiled, he got the message. "Hey Vegeta!" The prince looked at him. "We got a challenge!"

Vegeta smirked and nodded. Trunks called out. "Hey 17! Interested?" 17 jumped in with a smirk.

The four rose above everyone. Goku called out. "We'll be back in. . ." He looked at Trunks.

Trunks said lowly. "Half an hour."

"Half an hour!" Goku finishes. Trunks looks to see 18 groaning. He gives an apologetic smile before the four blast off.

18, next to her past self, mutters. "Men."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The four land in a small wasteland. Goku announces. "Two on two?"

Trunks makes sure both his swords are in place. 17 stretches faced off against Vegeta. Trunks answers. "Yeah."

17 smiles. "Seems unfair. You don't stand much chance."

Vegeta answers. "Care to say that to my face, machine?"

17 smirked. "Maybe. Anything to make this a better fight than last time." He referred to his and 18's murder. . .

Vegeta smirked. "We'll see."

The two teams all disappeared. Trunks guarded against a kick from Goku as 17's fist crashed into Vegeta's. They entered into a four sided strike exchange. Trunks separates, landing on the ground. He skids a few feet back, dodging Goku's fist. He throws a roundhouse kick, but Goku ducks it, sweeping out Trunks' other leg. The demi saiyan flips away from Goku as 17 missile kicks into a guarding Goku, launching him into a plateau as 17 rushes after him, unleashing a hail of punches and kicks. Goku guards against them all.

Trunks lands on his feet, disappearing as Vegeta's foot kicks through his disappears as Trunks' sword slashes through. Vegeta appears in the air and launches a hail storm of ki blasts down. Trunks slices through the blasts, sheathing his sword as he closes in on his dad. He punches Vegeta hard, but the prince grabs his wrist, pulling Trunks into a punch of his own.

Goku pulls some distance as 17 charges after him. Goku smirks as he brings his hand to his forehead. In an instant, Goku is gone. He reappears behind 17, catching him by surprise. Goku gets a flurry of attacks on 17 before the android starts blocking. Goku disappears, appearing above with a blue light. "Kamehameha!" 17 barely activates an Android Barrier to block the beam before he soars up to Goku, uppercutting him away. Goku recovers quickly and grins. He turns into a Super Saiyan. 17 charges up to full power, but Goku quickly hits him away.

Trunks and Vegeta launch each other back as they both charge attacks.  
"BIG BANG ATTACK!"  
"BURNING ATTACK!"

The two attacks clash. Trunks quickly turns Super Saiyan, his attack pushing through his fathers. Vegeta turns Super Saiyan as well, smacking the ball of energy aside as he charges Trunks. Just before Trunks defends, Vegeta creates energy rings, pinning Trunks' arms to a plateau below. Vegeta rams into Trunks, beating him through the plateau. The younger saiyan brings his hands up, charging a yellow blast point blank. "MASENKO!"

The explosion goes off in the background as Goku beats 17 back. 17 halts himself. "Kaioken x2!" The red aura clashes against Goku's golden one. 17 disappears, speeding around Goku and releasing a beam at Goku's back. Goku smirks and dodges the beam. "Kamehame-" He teleports behind 17. The android barely yells. "X5!" "HA!" 17 narrowly dodges the attack by mere inches as he separates himself, powering down to Kaioken X4 to save stamina. Goku smirks with a grunt as he enters Super Saiyan 2.

Suddenly, Trunks is launched between Goku and 17 by a Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta. Trunks slashes through a beam attack as he enters Super Saiyan two also. Vegeta rushes after Trunks, but 17 speeds in, hooking Vegeta and getting his attention. Trunks rushes Goku and slashes at him, but Goku blocks the sword with his bare arm. The two struggle against each other, but Trunks pulls back. In one spin, he sheaths his regular sword and pulls out the Z sword. Goku dodges back as the sword slashes his shirt. They both smirk as the power between them erupts, both becoming Super Saiyan three. Trunks charges his power into the sword and charges as Goku charges his attack. "DRAGONFIST!"

The entire landscape is shrouded in a blinding light as a red and gold aura clash in the sky. Vegeta catches 17's fist, tossing him up into the air then rushing after him. Vegeta punches, but 17 disappears. The android appears below. "Kaioken X5 FINISH BUSTER!" He launches the attack.

Vegeta swears. "God damn it, Kaioken again?! FINAL FLASH!" The two massive attacks clash and explode in each fighter's face.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The ground shakes over and over as everyone sensed the fight. 18 casually picks up a glass and takes a drink. Gohan and Videl sat across from her.

Videl jokes while being a little scared of the power. "Why don't you get in there Gohan?"

Gohan chuckled. "well, I'd need someone to face too." They look at 18, who glares back.

"I'm not that barbaric."

"Who do you think will win-" Gohan was cut off.

"Trunks." 18 says without losing her casual look as the ground shook again.

Gohan chuckled. "I gotta say my dad."

18 replied simply. "Hmph."

. . . . . . . . . . . .

The four fighters landed. 17 smirked to Trunks. Trunks sheathed his sword again as he powered up. His aura turned from gold to a near pure white with a hint of blue. His hair shortened to its normal length as it spiked like his Super Saiyan form, a lavender color. The two strands in front of his eyes stayed. He charged Goku and Vegeta at the same time as he fought both at the same time. However, Goku used Instant Transmission to appear just under his guard. Trunks dodged the beam, but allowed Vegeta to grab him into a full Nelson from behind. 17 fired in, but was launched away by Goku.

Trunks quickly powered up all the way, speeding backwards to slam Vegeta through a few mountains. The prince held his grip as Vegeta's aura erupted into a point blank explosive wave.

The attack separated the two, but Trunks had been launched away. However, now in Mystic form, he still held a large advantage. He sped towards Vegeta, before seeing Goku outmaneuvering 17.

17 was slammed into the ground, Goku closing in before Trunks punched Goku back. Trunks dashed to 17's side as Vegeta landed beside Goku.

Goku smiled. "Amazing. That Mystic form gives you much more power than us."

Trunks smirked. "Thanks, but surprisingly enough, you two have much better teamwork than 17 and I."

17 and Vegeta both snorted. "Who needs a team?" They both said before noticing they were in unison.

Goku and Trunks laughed slightly. "Guess there's only one thing left." Goku said. He and Vegeta powered down to normal. They stood apart.

"Right." Trunks nodded as he powered to normal. He and 17 stood apart.

"Fuuuu." Goku and Vegeta approached each other.

"SION!" Trunks and 17 snapped to the second pose.

"HA!" All four voices sounded as two massive lights shined.

The lights dimmed as two Super Saiyan Three fusions appeared.

"My name is Gogeta." Goku's and Vegeta's voices overlapped. "What's yours? Sevenks? Trunkteen?" He mocked.

Trunks' and 17's voices overlapped as they responded. "I like. . . Treven."

Gogeta yells out. "BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHA!"

The responding technique was a fusion of Galick Gun and 17's Power Blitz attack. "GALICK BLITZ! FIRE!"

_**The End.**_

**Author Notes: Here I will address some overall questions. **

**With the fight that just occurred, why are Goku and Vegeta on Trunks and 17's level?** This takes place a good deal after the Buu saga, obviously. We also know that Vegeta, by the time of Battle of Gods, which hasn't happened yet here, was far stronger than Ultimate Gohan or Fat Buu. This is sort of a median point. It's after all the other movies.

**What started this story?** My theory as to why the androids of the two timelines were different. I explained it in the first few chapters and figured I'd make a story out of the characters acting on the theory.

**Why not do Bills?** In timeline, Bills would have already awoken, found out no saiyans were left to be the saiyan god, then went back to sleep. This all would happen even before the History of Trunks movie. Plus, Trunks has literally no possible way of facing Bills. SSG is stronger than SS3 fusion. SS4 fusion? Maybe but still hard.

**No GT?** Originally, I had planned to end this story with an extra two chapters after Buu. This would include a Baby controlled Hatchiyak. However, I like keeping power levels realistic to the series and, well, Mystic Trunks would curb that by himself. At least with my explanation as to how Mystic works. Instead, I extended the Buu saga and ended it the same way. Trunks would have killed Buu with Mystic and then fuse with 17 to kill hatchiyak, I decided to make Buu stronger with Kaioken and use the fusion on him, which not only makes more sense but turned out much better. Super 17 also can't happen, since Dr Mew has no reason to do so with Gero, and the Shadow Dragons require WAY too many wishes to get to. This story would have to be double length to make enough wishes.

**Sequel?** There is a possibility of a future DBZ story I have in mind that can keep this in continuity, but being directly related? No. The story would include Future Trunks, but not the androids of his time like in this fic.

**Is Trunks stronger than Goku?** For now. In my mind, however, Goku is stronger than even this Trunks by the beginning of GT. Base level Goku was directly even with Uub, who was even in power to Kid Buu by that point. So Base level Goku in GT is even with Kaioken X4 17 in this fic.

**Romance?** It's hinted at and shown about as much as any romance in DBZ from my viewpoint. I like the couple, so in context of this fic, you can imagine whatever you like about what happens after the end.

**Update? **I will be altering and reposting this story after a few alterations to each chapter. I am removing each of the review responses and author notes, instead adding little touches at the beginnings and endings of each chapter for a better DBZ feeling.

As a side note, I would like to say I am ASTOUNDED how much more friendly the DBZ community is towards stories than Naruto is on this site. Seriously. Thanks for all the positive views. :)

_**CATCH YOU NEXT TIME. . . ON DRAGON BALL Z!**_


End file.
